Everyday Life with a Futa
by snakebit1995
Summary: In a different version of the story Miia and the others are placed in the care of Desirae Hanafuda, a Japanese girl. Only she's not just a girl she's a Futanari. Now Desirae has to deal with the unique needs of her new roommates and the struggles of managing her own little dream Monster Girl Harem. Contains Futa and LEMONS
1. Chapter 1: Snake Skin- Miia

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Well it finally happened, I'm writing an Monster Musume story. Since the female characters of this series are all different than my usual subjects I decided that our Main Character Futa could be an OC.**

 **So in this story instead of living with Darling all the girls will be having their adventure with Desirae Hanafuda. (According to Wikipedia Desirae is a French name meaning Desired)**

 **I hope you like it! I'm trying something a little different with the writing style at the start, let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Narrorator's POV**

My name is Desirae Hanafuda, I'm just an normal Japanese girl…rats, we haven't even gotten a line in to this story and I'm already lying to you, sorry about that.

I am Japanese, that parts true, but the rest about me being normal…not so much. Family life is complicated, Dad left Mom before I was born, Mom is always off on business, so I mostly take care of myself.

In terms of my appearance, I'm about 5'5, have cute blue eyes, long silky black hair that falls to my waist, compared to other girls I would be considered quiet attractive, I have a beautiful face, DD-cup breasts and in my opinion I've got a great ass too.

Now than on to what makes me so special, you see I'm not like most girls…I…I'll just be blunt, I've got a penis. I know what you might be thinking, how can I be a girl iff I have a penis, am I just a man who identifies as female. No it's nothing like that, I'm what you call a Futanari, That mean I have both Male and Female parts, I normally describe it as I have the body of a girl, I just have a little extra tacked on.

Personality wise I really didn't get along with the other girls in high school. They were always so prim and proper, I was a bit more rambunctious. I was into checking out guys and girls, occasional friendly fondling, magazines and the occasional lewd fan service manga… the other girls used to call me a pervert, I just liked to say I was sexually outgoing. I mean, I had been around the block a few times so to speak, I was pretty frequent in my excurions but…nothing special.

Other than all that junk though my life was simple, simple as it can be for a girl who's got a penis. But that all changed one day, flipped on the news, and everything changed. There was a story about how the government was announcing that there were other species on the planet, not like monkeys and birds and stuff…like whole other cultures and species. The things that go bump in the night or are only supposed to exist in fairy tales were actually real, and the government was opening up to introducing them into our world via exchange programs and such.

At first I was weirded out, but then I started seeing the pics. These other species really got me going, a bunch of them were all female, my kind of thing. Before long I was interested in them, what would it be like to be with a Monster girl? Would they understand what it was like for me to be different, I just had to know.

Unfortunately I wasn't really old enough to apply to be a transfer home, especially with Mom always out of town they'd never accept us.

But one day there was a knock on my door, and everything changed…

I'm Desirae and this is the story of me and my life with a harem of Monster Girls.

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Ehh?" I grumbled rolling out of bed at around eleven.

I was awoken by the sound of knocking on my door. I stumbled into my slippers, adjusted my tank top and dragged myself out to the front door.

"Hello?" I slurred opening the door "Huh?"

There were two people on my doorstep, a human woman in a suit, and a cute girl with long reddish hair…and a huge snake tail.

"Can I help you?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm Smith, This is Miia, and she'll be stay with you for a while."

"Uhhh…what?" I said confused.

I looked behind me and there were suddenly men with toolboxes and heavy machinery walking into my house.

"Hey, wiat, don't touch that! What the hell is going on!" I yelled.

"Please take care of me." The snake girl bowed her head.

"Uhh…okay?" I said confused "I…I guess you can stay, but I'm not registered to."

"Sign here, here and here." The government woman said holding out a clipboard.

 _This is all moving very fast…but this Miia girl, she's cute, I bet we'll get along great._

"Why are you rubbing your hands together menacingly like that?" Miia asked.

"Nothing." I smiled "Come on in and get comfortable."

 _In just a few hours you'll be all mine._

"Ahem." Smith cleared her throat "Here's is a guidebook to other species, a hand book on rules and regulations, I point you to the aritlce on one sexual relation."

"Rats…" I mumbled "Does a friendly squeeze count?"

"Yes…" Smith sighed "Oh and Miss Hanafuda."

"You know my name."

"I know a lot about you." She said leaning in close "I know how old you are, who your parents are, the fact that you almost failed algebra your freshman year…and I also know about **that** …I expect you to be on you best behavior with Miia…I'll be back to check on you soon!"

She jumped in her car and ran off.

 _She was quick to split, well better go check on my new guest._

I walked back into my house and gulped, all my furniture had been moved around and in a matter of minutes the workers had changed the interior to be accessible and usable by my new roommate.

"Umm…hi." The Snake girl said "I'm Miia, a Lamia, it's great to be staying with you."

"Desirae." I smiled "I hope we can get along, do you need anything?"

"I'm okay, I'm just going to take a look around." She said slithering off.

"Okay be careful." I said "I'll be in my room getting changed."

I headed to my room and started to undress.

"There it is again." I sighed "The ole morning wood."

My dick was standing up, hard and begging for stimulation. I laid back on my bed, wrapped my hand around myself and started going to work. I was filled with idea about all the naughty thigns I wanted to do to Miia.

"OH…yeah…" I moaned "I'm so close…Oh baby!"

"OHHH!" I moaned as I orgasmed and shoot cum all over my chest.

"Desirae…you are a man?"

"Huh?" I looked to the door and saw Miia was there "Well this is awkward, give me a sec to get changed and I'll explain."

I threw on a t-shirt and some jeans before heading downstairs, I started making myself some lunch while Miia sat and waited, she was staring at me a lot.

I made my sandwich and say down with Miia to eat, I answered all her questions.

"I see…this is perfect!" she said leaning across the table and hugging me "You'll be perfect for me Baby."

"Huh?"

"I was hoping to meet a cute guy, but girls are great too, I'm gonna love staying here with you." She smiled.

"Miia you can't be doing that stuff with me." I told her throwing my plate out "It's illegal."

"What they don't know can't hurt them." She pouted.

"You just moved here." I said "Let's not cause problems already."

The next couple of days Miia and I hung out, I read up on the rules I had to follow with Miia, no assault, I wasn't supposed to hurt the extra-species and they couldn't hurt us. If Miia wanted to go out into town I had to go with her. Other than that she lived with me just like any other roommate, well accept that hugs from her nearly broke my spine. The problem with Miia was that she didn't know her own strength.

* * *

 **A few days later.**

"Hmmm…" I groaned as I stirred awake.

I opened my eyes and realized I was face to face with Miia.

"Huh…Miia?" I poked her "Miia wake up."

"In a few minutes." She mumbled "Or a few degrees…"

Miia was laying on top of me, hugging me with her whole body. her head was nuzzled into my neck and her one hand was on my chest.

"I'd like to get out of bed and your making this difficult." I groaned "What are you even doing in here?"

"I was cold and needed something to warm me up." She smiled "and Baby is perfect for that."

 _We should just buy her a heater…_

"Then let me up and I'll turn on the bath for you." I said trying to sit up.

"Nope!" she said pulling me back down and shoving my head into her chest.

 _So soft…me like._

"You warm me up." She whined.

"Well if you insist." I smiled hugging her and lowering my hands down her tail.

 _I really should calm down before "it" gets any harder._

"Ohh…Baby…" Miia cooed as I rubbed my hands over her hips.

 _What Smith doesn't know won't hurt her._

Miia and I started hugging each other more aggressively.

"I'm getting so warm of you." Miia whispered "I feel a lot of heat coming from…you know where."

"HA!" Miia gasped as I inadvertently thrusted my hips.

"GAH!" I groaned as her grip suddenly got tighter.

 _Too tight…can't breathe!_

I started pounding on Miia's back, trying to get her to free me.

"Baby…I'm not into it like that." She giggled as her tail snaked into my shorts.

The tip of her tail started tickling you know where and making me more eager to break the rules…or it would have had I not been getting strangled.

"M-Miia…" I hissed gasping for air.

Her tail was diddling with the tip of me penis.

"Baby…your squirming is making me feel so good."

In my attempts to gasp for air I had accidentally started to motorboat Miia's large bust.

 _Oh…I can't take it…_

"Ha…Baby…" Miia moaned "Stop moving so much…you're gonna make me…"

 _Miia you're about to…UGH!_

"OHHHH!" Miia and I both suddenly moaned, my penis twitching and making me jizz in my pants.

"HAA!" I gasped as Miia finally loosened her grip on my torso.

"That was mean Baby!" Miia cried "Taking advantage of me like that!"

"Oh don't even!" I groaned "You the one who shoved her tail down my shorts, now look at them, I need to do a load of wash just for them."

"I'm sorry." She pouted.

"I'm going to run you a bath." I grumbled walking off.

I went into my now huge bathroom and warmed up some water for my reptilian roommate.

"Everything in this house is so spaced out now…" I hummed "I guess it has to be if Miia is gonna get around though."

"How's the water?"

"Good to go-OH!" I gasped when I turned around and came face to face with naked Miia.

"Haaaaa~" I gulped "I-I-I-I gotta go."

 _If I stay much longer I'll end up taking her here and now._

"Ahh it's nice and warm." Miia sighed slithering in "Thank you Baby~"

"Not a problem." I gulped as I scanned her long body with my eyes "I'm gonna go make breakfast."

"WAH!" I yelled as Miia pulled me into the water.

"Do you have to go, stay and wash me…all over."

"NO!" I yelled turning on the showerhead and blasting her with cold water.

"COLD! B-B-B-But girls bathe together all the time." The Lamia shivered.

"Well I'm only half girl so no." I said firmly "I'm going to cook I'll be back in a bit.'

"Ugh dammit." I said shaking my hair loose and spraying water all over as I walked to the living room "Now I'm soaked…should have just bathed while I was in there…I could get a sweet look and Miia's sweet body. Getting to live with a cute girl like her is great!"

"You shouldn't just focus on her looks." A voice said.

"Miss Smith!" I yelled "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm checking in to make sure you haven't been trying anything that violates the rules."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" I gasped.

"According to my research you had relations with six different woman last month alone, you tried peeping in a changing booth and "Accidentally" fell on top of a few woman, your hands and face falling onto the soft cushions of their bosom."

"Oh that stuff…You know if your so worried about me doing it with Miia why even bother letting her stay here?"

She only shrugged.

 _This bitch is the worst!_

"Whatever…" I grumbled.

"Miss Hanafuda." Smith said standing up "I know Miia may be difficult to resist, she not only has that kind of personality but she also has a glorious figure and curves."

"You're not really helping." I sighed.

"I know it may be difficult to control yourself around her." Smith said grabbing my chin "Just remember, if she gives you any…problems, I'm only a phone call away, I don't mind…remedying the situation…"

I just smirked "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Perhaps." She said with a sly smile, her hands gently brushing against my crotch.

"Oh Miss Smith." I giggled "Right in the kitchen like this…"

"I'm only trying to help." She smirked pulling my shorts down and shoving her hand into my underwear.

"HA!" I gasped.

"It's quiet sticky…" she smirked "Did you perhaps have a naughty dream?"

"Something like that." I groaned as she stroked my dick to an erection.

Smith dropped to her knees, my dick just inches from her mouth.

"AHH!" I gasped as Smith opened her mouth and started going down on me.

The older woman didn't say anything as she started bobbing her head, slowly but powerfully sucking on my length.

"Oh yeah…that's great." I moaned as Smith gave me a blowjob.

"Happy to assist." She said rolling her tongue over the tip.

"So close already!" I moaned.

 _Dammit seeing Miia in the bath is breaking me already!_

Smith pushed her nose all the way against my skin as she deep throated my cock, pushing me to an unbearable point.

"Oh…Oh Smith….I'm…OHHHH!"

Miss Smith gunked and gagged as I started cumming down her throat, I was amazed that she was able to drink it all down.

"BAH!" I yelled as I was suddenly smacked in the face.

"What are you doing with Baby Miss Smith!" Miia cried slithering over to me.

"Only helping poor Desirae with some private matters." The woman said wiping her lips on her arm.

"Oww…" I groaned "That hurt…"

"I'm so sorry!" Miia cried.

"In the future perhaps you should keep your pants on." Smith winked as she walked out.

"Screw you…" I moaned in pain.

I noticed that Miia was still dripping wet "Hey if you don't dry off you'll get sick." I told her.

"What Smith did…you wanted it didn't you?"

"Well…I did enjoy it." I frowned a bit "Sorry Miia, I'd love to do that with you but…it's just not possible."

"No one has to know." She whispered, her hand slipping into my pants.

"Trust me Miia." I said pulling her hand away "Miss Smith always knows."

"But I don't care what she thinks." Miia said grabbing me.

"AHHH!" I groaned "Oh…OH Miia…you can't go grabbing there…that's a sensitive spot!"

"Baby…" she pouted, her tongue tickling my neck.

"STOP!" I said pulling away "I'm sorry Miia just…oh fuck it!"

 _I don't care if I spend time in jail, if it means one time with Miia I don't give a damn._

I pushed the girl down and started to make out with her. Miia only giggled as her sexy forked tongue swirled around my mouth.

"Oh Baby!" Miia moaned as I reached my hand up her shirt and started grabbing her breasts.

I leaned up, my chest smashing against Miia's soon we were both naked on the floor, our bodies tightly pressed against each other.

I saw the she had a vagina just like me, I couldn't wait to get at it.

"Are you ready Miia?" I said kissing her cheek, I could feel her warmth against my own crotch.

"Of course Baby." She whispered.

"Here I go…UGH!"

I let out a grunt as I slowly slid into Miia, her walls were a little tighter and rougher than I expected, and her tail was slightly irritating my thighs but it was worth it to get inside of her.

"Baby." Miia cooed "It feels so good."

I started rolling my hips, my cock sliding in and out of Miia. She was so tight, but that only made it so pleasurable, hearing her moan my name only made me thrust harder and faster.

"Baby!" the Lamia moaned "I'm so close!"

"I am too Miia." I said feeling my breasts shake as I grinded into her "I'm gonna cum any second."

"Not…inside." She begged.

I pulled out and started to stroke myself above her breasts.

"Yes…yes…OH YESSSSS! MIIAAAAAA!" I screamed as I started to shoot out ropes of cum, covering Miia's breasts with my warm jizz.

"Baby." Miia said hugging me "That was wonderful, I'm so happy."

"Hmm…" I looked around "Seems we're safe for now…"

"I leave for two minutes and look what happened."

"AHHH!" Miia and I both yelled realizing Smith was there.

"I should drag you both off right now." She said lowering her glasses.

"We're sorry!" we both bowed.

"Well you did give me breakfast…provided you do it every so often…I may be persuaded to look the other way, but only this once." She said.

"Thank you!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **So I finally did it, a MonMusu story, people have been asking for this for a while now. This will be the first time the M in one of my Futa Fics is an OC. This story will take place of Futa Tactician and update every FRIDAY from here on.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bird Brain- Papi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"La La La La~" Miia hummed as she hung up laundry.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" I asked.

"I had a good time yesterday." She blushed "A really good time."

"Glad you're feeling so great about it." I laughed.

"I want to so it again!" Miia said hugging me.

"Sorry you heard Smith, that was a one-time thing." I told her.

Miia headed inside and I finished putting laundry on the line.

 _We should really get a dryer._

"WAH?!"

I was suddenly pushed to the ground, I looked at my shoulder and saw a huge talons on my shirt. I looked up through my dizzy eyes and saw some sort of girl. I felt myself get lifted off the ground before me head slammed against the railing and I passed out.

 _What the hell's happening?_

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm…AHH!"

When I woke up I quickly realized I was in a tree.

"What the heck?! How'd I get here?!"

"You're awake." A cutesy voice said.

I looked up, still grabbing the branch. There was a girl there, she had short blue hair, a slim and petite body, her legs were like talons and her arms were wings covered in blue feathers.

"A Harpy…" I mumbled

"Yeah that's it." The girl said "Papi is a harpy. That's what Papi is."

 _Her speaking is terrible…_

"What…huh?"

"I said Papi is a harpy, wait…or is Hapi a Parpy? Pirapira? Parpi…" the girl was scratching her head.

"Try not to hurt yourself there sweetheart." I giggled "Can you help me get down?"

The girl grabbed with with her talons and lowered me to the ground.

"Thank you very much."

"Mhm." She nodded.

"So why did you go and yank me off the roof?" I asked "You know you're not supposed to be out without a Host Family, you'll get in trouble."

"That's why Papi brought you." She said.

"I'm not your host…" I sighed.

"There, there." Papi said pulling me over to a food cart.

"Hey wait!" I yelled.

"Hmm?" she looked at me "Who are you."

 _She's a total ditz!_

I decided to just buy the harpy an ice cream and wait for someone to come get her.

"You know that rule about not going out alone is so hard to remember." Papi said kicking her feet and bobbing her head "So when that scary terminator looked away I flew off!"

"You really shouldn't do that." I sighed.

"I do it all the time!" she cheered "But they did say next time I do it they were gonna deflower me."

"Oh I'd love to…I mean you mean deport right!" I said quickly correcting myself.

"WAH!" Papi suddenly gasped as her ice cream fell out of her hands and onto the ground "I didn't even get to have a bite! My hands make it so hard to hold!"

 _Well she doesn't really even have hands so…_

"Here do you want some of mine?" I smiled.

Papi's eyes went wide as she started nibbling on my ice pop…I know what you thinking, but I was being a polite lady…I mean that doesn't mean Papi didn't appear to be in an inappropriate position…as if she was giving me a blowjob, and it's not like I just wanted to tackle her right there, rip all her clothes off and ravage her cute little body with mine.

"Hmm?" Papi looked forward and suddenly poked my crotch "That spot got all hard."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled pulling the ice pop away.

Papi looked at her arms "Aw man, I'm all sticky."

"Please just…go wash up in the bathroom." I said trying not to lose all control.

 _She's so innocent that I bet she'd do whatever I asked…but I'm already on Miss Smith's shit list…I better just play this normally._

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I looked over and Papi had taken all her clothes off and was splashing about in the park fountain.

"That's not a birdbath." I said trying to cover the girl.

 _This is it…I'm gonna go to jail because this birdbrain is gonna make me lose all control._

"Weee!" Papi cheered wriggling in my arms and trying to get in the water "You get in too!"

Papi pulled me into the water and started to dunk my head with her claws.

"THERE!" a voice snapped.

 _Oh dear…_

"M-M-Miia." I said as my teeth chattered "This isn't what it-!"

"GRRR!" Miia only glared at me.

I was in the middle of the fountain, a naked Papi straddling my waist.

"Hey Birdbrain, what are you doing with Baby?! First you steal him and now you doing special things! She told me I wasn't allowed! That's not fair!"

"I wanna be naked with Baby too!"

"You wanna fight about it?!" Papi pouted.

The two started fighting, Papi ripped off Miia's top and Miia spanked Papi's cute butt with her tail.

 _Yeah…a cat fight…or bird snake fight…this is the stuff of dreams!_

"Alright that's enough." I said separating them "This is nice and all but let's stop before you two hurt each other…also you're making a scene."

I looked up "Hmm…no one is watching."

Everyone's attention was on a nearby tree where a little girl had climbed up and gotten stuck.

"Oh dear." I hummed "That must be awful."

"This is bad." Miia said.

"Hey you two get dressed." I said giving Papi her clothes and finding a jacket for Miia's torn top.

Papi tried to fly up and get the girl but her feathers were still damp, Miia attempted to climb the tree but for some reason when she got to the top she only ended up scaring the girl and making her fall out of the tree. Luckily Papi managed to catch her…only to fall on top of me.

"Go team!" I cheered.

The girl went back to her Mom and they both thanked Papi. Miia was all upset that she tried and failed to save the girl, the police arrived and started asking questions.

"Baby is my host." Miia said.

"Oh that's right." Papi mumbled "They were gonna deflower me."

"It's deport." I explained "It means they're gonna kick you out."

"WHAT?!" Papi yelled "No…Papi…doesn't…"

Papi was hugging my arm, she seemed to be shivering a bit, I could tell she was scared.

"I…I'm her host." I explained "Both of them."

"Okay…" the cop hummed "I'm still gonna need to see some Identification."

"Uhh…." The three of us just mumbled.

"It's right here." A voice said.

Miss Smith had arrived just in time to save us the embarrassment of having lied to the police. We went back to my house and I made everyone some tea and coffee.

"That was pretty crazy that you had that ID card with you." I laughed "Wait why did you have that card with you?"

"I was having trouble finding a host for someone as scatterbrained as Papi." Smith said "I was planning on asking you but she flew off before I could."

"So she ran away from you." I growled "Hey wait a sec…"

"Congratulations Papi, you'll be living here." Smith nodded.

"Really?" Papi smiled.

"What?!" Miia snapped.

"Desirae is the Lady of the house so make sure you do what she says." Smith told the harpy.

"Is this really a good idea?" I gulped.

I pulled Smith to the side "Also why do I feel like I'm being rewarded for breaking the rules the other day?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Smith smiled "Remember now, no hanky panky."

"Yay!" Papi yelled grabbing my arm "Come take a bath with me Wifey."

Miia was giving me a look "No go ahead Baby…take a bath with Papi…"

I was dragged into the bath by the bird girl, I only sighed as I took my clothes off and got in the water.

"Hmm?" Papi was looking at me "You have a thingy down there."

"Oh that, yes I have one."

"I've never seen one, or at least I don't think I have" Papi said "Harpies are all-female."

"I see." I said washing her hair.

Papi's little butt was nuzzled between my thighs, I felt myself stirring down below.

"Let me wash you all over Papi." I said moving my hands down "I'll be nice and gentle."

"Okay." She panted as I rubbed my hand near her warmth.

"1…2…3!"

I quickly lifted Papi up before jerking my penis and sliding into her.

"AH!" Papi gasped as she took a moment to adjust to having something inside of her.

"Papi you're so tight." I grunted as I started to move her up and down.

The two of us sat in the bathroom, I slowly thrusted in and out of Papi. The bird girl was moaning as I stimulated her insides. She had been teasing me all day so I was happy to finally get a little relief. I used one hand to hold Papi's waist while my other had glided over her chest, her breasts were super tiny but her nipples were hard like stone.

The rough parts of Papi's legs scratched against me as I held her in place.

"Wifey…I…feel so good." Papi moaned.

"Me to, I'm so close." I said "Here it comes."

I gave Papi a few more strong thrusts.

"HAAAA!" Papi moaned as she climaxed.

"Ha…ha…OHHHHH!" I grunted as I started to orgasm, shooting cum onto the bathroom floor.

"I'm looking forward to having you here Papi." I smiled "But, what just happened, let's keep that as our little secret okay."

"Okay!" she cheered.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Horseback Riding- Cerea

_Italics indicate thinking_

 _ **PS- Those asking for the Lemon's to be longer, that starts NEXT Chapter, I just need to do another brief one to introduce Cerea , but next time is the Full Moon so things will escalate then.**_

 _ **Also please cut me a bit of slack, The girls anatomy can make it hard to write long stuff, positioning is fairly limited.**_

 _ **But I'll do my best!**_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Oh…oh yeah!" I moaned as I bucked my hips.

"Yes…so good."

I was over at Smith's house for a little personal treatment. She was more than willing to take everything I had, allowing me to relieve myself in her warm hole. I mean I was still sneaking little touches with Miia and Papi here and there but the last while almost all of my sexual relief came from Smith.

It's not hard to get going with Smith though, she's a attractive woman, aura of maturity, big breasts, sexy hips, tight pussy.

"Harder." Smith begged as my tits squished against hers "That can't possibly be all you've got."

"UGH!" I grunted as I started going faster and faster "Take it!"

I was on top of Smith, her hands were pinching my butt, making me draw closer to my release.

"Yes…Oh YES!" Smith moaned as her insides started to shift.

"Yeah…yeah…HAAAA!" I moaned as I started to release inside of the coordinator.

I pulled out, my cum still connecting me to Smith, I took a bit to catch my breath before I started to get dressed to leave.

"Going already?" Smith asked.

"If I leave Miia and Papi alone to long I'll get back to a destroyed house." I said "I have to go."

"Come back soon." She smirked closing her eyes "I'll be taking a nap."

I skipped out to the street and hummed to myself as I walked home, it was a nice day outside, lots of fresh air.

"Hmm?" I looked at a sign and saw a warning to be on the lookout for purse snatchers "I best be careful, a poor innocent maiden like me is easy bait for crooks."

"WHOA!" I yelled as I was barreled over by someone.

"Ouch…" I groaned rubbing my head and sitting up.

"I have met someone." A voice said "It must be fate."

I looked up, the person who had hit me was a girl, a really big girl…and she had four legs.

"My name is Centorea Shianus, one of the highly esteemed Centaur Race." The girl said introducing herself "Thou art fated to be my master! AH Are you alright?!"

The girl helped me up "I'll make it."

"Well then…" I said "Where's your host?"

"I don't have one yet." she said "I am searching for my Master, or Mistress."

"You're not supposed to be out alone." I said.

"I have special permission." The centaur explained.

"I've got to make a call, give me a second."

I buzzed Smith and she was quick to answer.

"Calling to come back for more?" she teased.

"Sorry no." I smirked "Uhh, I just got run over by a Centaur."

"Who Centorea?" she said "Yes she has special permission to go out alone, Centaurs look for a Master they can serve."

"Like a host?"

"Exactly. Why don't you look after her for a while?"

"Wait what?!"

"You took a lot out of me, I'm taking a nap."

"Smith…Smith?!" I yelled "She hung up…"

"I know this must be fate." Centorea said "This is just like the magic of running into your fated one at an intersection."

"Running into you almost killed me!" I cried "Sides I don't know if I'm some fated one."

"Perhaps this requires toast?"

"I think you've seen a little too much anime." I grumbled "Why are you even out this early, and why are you trying to find your master so violently?"

"KYAAA!"

"Look out!"

Centorea grabbed my head and shoved it into her big, soft bosom.

 _Oh yeah…this is the spot._

I managed to slip out and see that a woman's purse had just been stolen.

"A criminal." The Centaur said "Hmmm? AH!"

"So soft." I moaned squeezing her tits.

"Excuse me!" she yelled pulling herself away.

"Massive…" I slurred.

"That man was snatching purses." Centorea said "As a member of the Centaur race I must not let him escape!"

She drew a sword and raised it to the heavens "I shall capture him myself!"

 _Can she have that?_

"…but." She looked at me "Due to the laws I can't capture him myself which is why I was searching for a Master."

She grabbed my arm and started to pull me "Accompany me, even if thou is not my master."

"Umm…okay, I'll just climb on your back."

"GAH!" I grunted when her hind leg kicked me in the stomach.

"What are you doing?!" she snapped "I am not some common horse!"

"Well how else will I come with you?" I asked.

"Ummm…well…"

While she was distracted I just climbed on.

"Fine…" she grumbled "You better not touch any of my soft parts."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as she started running.

Without a saddle or anything to hold on to besides Centorea's waist area, her body was defiantly bouncy, her breasts specifically were shaking like big tubs of jelly.

"Slow down!" I cried.

"We must catch that man!" she said.

Centorea hit a turn and I almost slid off. The thief crashed into a punch of water barrels which the Centaur promptly sliced through, causing water to pour down on us.

"That was easy." She smirked.

"Ohh yeah…" I said licking my lips and feeling a stirring in my loins.

Centorea's top was white, so the water was allowing her breasts to show through.

"KYAAAA!" she cried "They're bleeding through!"

The purse thief hit a curb and jumped down to the lower street.

"That's easy…" Centorea smirked.

"No you're not gonna…AHHH!"

She kicked her legs and jumped down to the next level.

"You're gonna get me killed!" I cried.

Centorea jumped off a truck and landed next to the man, threatening him with her sword.

"You, apprehend this fiend!"

"I'm gonna die…" I said hugging her for safety "I'm too young to die…and too cute too."

"Let me go!" the Centaur cried.

"A casual squeeze will calm me down." I said digging my fingers into her breasts.

Centorea started kicking and trying to shake me off, this only made her breasts shake more and made me even more excited, and I had to squeeze harder in order to avoid getting tossed off.

"Stop…you're going to…HAAAA!" the centaur moaned, blushing furiously as I ripped her top open.

"Alright sorry I got a little out of control there." I frowned "Umm…there's a wall coming, are you gonna stop?"

"Hello…Centorea?"

"Ha…ha…ha…I was…ha…"

"She's frozen!" I yelled "Stop we're gonna crash!"

We slammed into a pile of shipping materials, I was flung off of the monster girl and tossed into a pile of junk.

"You…you touched my chest." She blushed "You are a lady yet you acted like a brute…I even felt a strange hardness…"

I managed to pull myself out of the pile of rubble only to see the thief threatening Centorea with her own sword.

"Bitch!"

"HA!" I stepped up and took a hit.

 _That's gonna leave a mark…_

* * *

 **Later**

When I woke up I was back at home.

"Sure was lucky it's a toy sword." I smiled as I talked with Smith on the phone."

"Well of course, I couldn't let her walk around with a real blade." Smith responded "Where are you now Desirable?"

 _Desirable?_

"I at home." I told her "I needed some bandages."

Centorea was walking around, I wasn't ready to talk with her, she was probably mad that I had openly attacked her breasts.

"You know it's very reckless of you to try and arrest someone on your own." Smith told me "I need you alive for my own pleasures to you know."

"Well I didn't even want to go, Centorea started chasing that guy that guy on the motorcycle on her own." I explained.

"Wait a bike…" Smith said "Did you ride on her back?"

"Uhh…"

"The Centaurs are very strict about who gets to ride them, only their Masters are supposed to, it's kinda like a marriage for them. So if you forced her to let you ride her…you basically raped her."

"AHH!" I hung up the phone "My deepest apologize Centorea, I didn't know I swear, and I did those other things too, I'm a awful person!"

"Cerea." She mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Call me Cerea not Centorea, That's the name those close to me always use." The Centaur explained "And I should apologize because I dragged you along, you were injured because of me."

"You don't have to worry about it." I smiled.

"I do!" she yelled grabbing my hand "I will make you feel better."

She placed my hand on her breasts "Does this satisfy you?! Can you feel my heart?! You are the first person to protect me, that's why I Centorea Shianus swear all my fealty to you."

"Mistress….will you accept me."

"Mistress huh?" I said rubbing my chin "I actually like the sound of that…"

"I'm glad." She said "when tending your injuries I noticed you extra additions."

"Oh that, yeah that's my little secret." I smiled.

"I noticed that it seems to be engorged right now." Cerea suddenly yanked her shirt open "Allow me to assist you Mistress."

She leaned over and pulled my pants down before pressing her breasts around my penis.

"Oh God!" I gasped "They're even softer than I imagined, I knew this would feel good but this is great."

"I'm happy about that." Cerea smiled as she slowly lifted her breasts to stimulate my cock.

I leaned back, my eyes rolling back as I moaned. Cerea didn't strike me as someone who was into sex but her tits were working miracles on my cock.

Cerea's breasts smacked down hard each time she moved her chest.

 _I bet those things are really heavy…wait a second, does she wear a bra?_

"Oh Cerea…I can't take this." I moaned "I think I'm about to…"

"Let it go Mistress."

"OHHHH!" I moaned as I started to shoot out ropes of cum.

My jizz splashed back down on Cerea's tits, covering them in a nice sheen of cum.

"Thank you Cerea." I moaned catching my breath.

"Any time Mistress." She said buttoning her shirt back up.

I took Cerea out and introduced her to Miia and Papi. Miia was not happy to have another house guest, and I don't think Papi really cared.

"Now that I live here things will be different." Cerea told the other two "We will treat Mistress with the highest respect."

"I'm always thinking about Baby." Miia told her.

"Papi thinks about Wifey too!"

"Then why am I always the only one making dinner." I mumbled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- I talked about it up top, it's the full moon!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Full Moon- All Three

_Italics indicate thinking_

 ** _Here's the long lemon you've been asking about. Just can you cut me a bit of Slack on the Cerea part. It's really hard to write a lemon involving her lower half...her shape isn't very conducive to human sex. The problem is that she's not like Rachnera who's genitals are on her human half, Cerea's are in her horse half, so it's hard to get a human in there you know._**

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"That was good." I said lying next to Smith on the bed.

"Yes…" she hummed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No…I've been meaning to talk is all, a new development has arisen." She said rolling over "It's only a minor development in the Interspecies Exchange bill, there is a small change being proposed that will relax some of the limitations on interaction. They're looking for a test case, I volunteered you."

"Huh?" I tilted my head "I don't get it."

"You're being given free rein to do what you want with who you want." She smiled.

"Wait…are you saying?" A smile crossed my lips.

"Correct, you're free to seduce whoever you like, human or otherwise." She said "So now…you're private times won't be illegal."

I just blushed "You knew didn't you?"

She opened her draw "Yeah I caught them all on tape."

I just sighed "But what's the point of this?"

"Well some species like the Harpies and the Lamias are only female, so they'd need to breed with a human male at some point."

* * *

 **Later**

By the time I had gotten home and explained all our new privileges to the girls it was already night time.

"Wait so…" Miia rubbed her chin.

"The rules have been relaxed?" Cerea said.

"Papi doesn't get it." The harpy said scratching her head.

"Well I get it." Miia said slithering up my body "forget about fun-bags and birdbrain, let's go have some alone time Baby."

"Mistress has no reason to run off with you right away." Cerea said walking over.

"AH!" Papi yelled "Papi knows now! Yeah, she wants that again!"

"One at a time please." I sighed.

Suddenly all three were grabbing at me.

"Okay, a little rough." I said as Miia grabbed my breasts.

I shook the three off "I'm going to bed, we can chat more in the morning, night."

I flopped don on the bed "This was probably part of Smith's plan from the start…tease me, get me for herself for a while before shipping me back to three desperate girls, I mean not like this is so bad."

I sat up with a creepy smile "It's time to start building my long awaited Interspecies Harem!"

I heard a soft tapping on my door.

"Yes?" I called out.

The door creaked open and Miia was there, she was wearing a pink nightie "Baby, are you still awake?"

"Yeah." I smiled "Something up?"

"No, you just ran off in a hurry I wanted to check on you." She said "We all rushed you with excitement before."

"Don't worry, I was kinda shocked at first to, I understood why you guys were so eager."

"Then…you're not against doing it?" she said lifting her silk nightgown away from her body.

"Oh…oh…boy." I gulped.

Miia slithered over and licked my cheek with her tongue "Make me moan like the last time."

"Miia…" I said cupping her chin with my hand.

I pulled Miia's face close and started kissing her. Just like last time her forked tongue tickled against mine.

"BABY!" Miia gasped as I moved my fingers down as started to tease her womanhood.

"Miia~" I teased as I slid a finger into her.

"HAA!"

Miia was already soaking wet and my fingers were quickly covered in her juices as I slid them in and out of her, Miia squirmed and moaned as I fingered her. As one hand was probing into Miia my other hand was reaching up to play with her breasts, tightly squeezing her nipples and digging into the soft flesh of her breast.

"Baby…please…OH Don't stop!" she begged.

"Miia…cum for me Miia." I cooed.

"Ha…ah…" she began wrapping her tail around me "HAA!"

I felt Miia's walls shift around my fingers as juices squirted out of her.

"BABY!" Miia suddenly squeezed her tail around me, I was immobilized but somehow was able to slide right into her recently fingered pussy.

"Miia it's so warm." I moaned "But you gotta let me go if you want me to actually do anything."

"This is how Lamia's do it." She whispered "Tightly coiled all over…"

Miia squeezed down on me, before gently loosening her grip, the constant shifts in pressure were causing my hips to buck and thrust, stimulating her. I managed to wriggle my body a little so my arms were free.

"Miia…a little softer…can't…breathe well." I groaned.

"Oh Baby!" she kept moving her tail "I'm so close!"

"Miia…OH!" I grunted "Me too…but…can't move…gonna…"

Miia's tail pressure suddenly cranked up to backbreaking.

"HAAAA!" I hissed as I released inside her.

"YESSSSS!" Miia screamed as she orgasmed and accepted my cum into her.

"AHH!" the window above us smashed open and Papi fell onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" I yelled "Wait…are you alright."

Papi was suddenly straddling my waist "I'm great."

"P-Papi."

"Papi wants to get close with Wifey again." She suddenly lifted her butt before slamming it down on my cock "Make Papi feel good again!"

Before I could do anything the bird girl was lifting her body up and down, riding my cock. I just did what came naturally and held her hips.

"Baby." Miia pouted "What about me."

"The night is still young my dear." I smiled "there's enough of me to go around."

Miia just smiled and leaned down before using her pointy fangs to nibble on my breasts. I giggled at Miia's little teasing, at the same time I was struggling to withstand the assault of Papi's shaking body, she wasn't holding up as she slammed down on me.

"Oh…Papi can't take it!" the girl moaned "She feels too good!"

"Cumming already." Miia smirked "You really are a child."

"Hey!" Papi snapped "Papi lasts long enough…right Wifey."

"You're…doing fine Papi." I groaned "Actually you're making me lose it."

"Please…make Papi do that thing again!"

I jerked my hips too meet Papi's hops, soon the two of us were both moaning and I was getting ready to release inside of her.

"OHHHH!" Papi and both moaned as we orgasmed.

"Good you're done with that floosy." Miia said "Let's do it again Baby."

"Hey I'm not done with Wifey!" Papi pouted.

"You just had your turn, let Baby have a real woman."

Papi walked up and started batting at Miia with her wings.

"Hey, stop that you Bird Bitch!"

"Papi is not a bitch you Snake Slut."

"Harpy Hoe!"

"Viper Vixen!"

"Girls can you stop pulling on my arms?" I asked.

 ***Crash***

The door suddenly flew off the hinges and Centorea charged in.

"Mistress are you alright I heard screaming?"

"Not a great time Cerea!" I snapped.

The horse girl walked up and bopped the two on the head before pulling me away.

"What the heck got into those two?" I gulped.

"The Moon did." Cerea explained "Night calls to their instincts,

"Hmm, so the Full Moon stirs you all into a tizzy." I hummed walking over to the window Papi crashed through "Interesting, this was fun but if it keeps up I'll end up a dried out husk…good thing you seem okay Cerea."

"Of course." She said "I have sworn myself to be your servant…"

I looked back "Uhh…"

Cerea was unbuttoning her top "You can do anything you want to me Mistress."

"Well…who am I to say no to a lady in need." I smugly said walking back over to the bed.

I wasted no time digging into Cerea's tits, shoving my face into her cleavage and digging my fingers into the soft pillow like flesh.

"These are so big Cerea." I whispered as I kissed her breasts "They're bigger than my head…"

"Ah!" she gasped as I latched my lips around her nipple "Mistress!"

I already knew sex with Cerea was going to be difficult, her body didn't necessarily line up properly with mine but I was sure we'd figure something out.

As I played with Cerea's large burst I reached down and rubbed my hands over her soft, slightly fuzzy lower horse half.

"Mistress please." She begged "No more teasing."

"Okay." I said "I think this way will provide the lowest likelihood of you actually crushing me, kicking me in the stomach or something worse."

I walked up behind Cerea and found her vagina, I leaned down and slowly pushed into her.

"Ah…HAA!" she moaned as she adjusted to having me inside her.

I'm not gonna lie, getting comfortable while inside of Cerea was really difficult, her anatomy certainly made it a bit of a struggle, but I managed to find my grip and start thrusting into her.

"Damn Cerea." I grunted "This is good."

"Mistress." She blushed as she squeezed her tits "Please don't stop."

I didn't slow down a bit, if anything I got faster. Cerea's whole body shook as I slammed into her like a stallion. Her soft horse bottom tickled my crotch as I fucked her. The room was filled with moans and the sound of flesh on flesh as I thrusted into Cerea.

"Yes…Cerea I'm about to cum."

"Mistress!" she groaned "Please…yes…YESS!"

"Oh…oh…CEREA!" I moaned as I started spraying my cum into her pussy.

I pulled out, my jizz pouring out of Cerea's warmth.

"Baby what are you doing." Miia said slithering by "You promised to do me next."

"No!" Papi yelled "Wifey's doing me!"

"Mistress has yet to finish with me."

"Oh…oh boy." I gulped.

They all had a look in their eyes, they were not gonna let me choose who I got to have sex with next.

 _You know this was fun at first…but now I'm worried I might actually die now._

"Umm…girls." I gulped "You all had a turn, I'm gonna go to bed, so…yeah."

"BABY!"

"WIFEY!"

"MISTRESS!"

"Someone help!" I yelled scrambling for the door.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Slick and Slimey- Suu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Hmm…" I sipped "It's kinda thin…"

"What?" Miia pouted "You said the last batch was too thick."

"Well you added more water, so now your stew is more of a broth." I said.

Miia was attempting to cook, and it was not going well. She burned most of what she made and the salvageable stuff was barely edible. In order to keep us from killing all of us I started trying to teach her myself.

"You've gotta taste this stuff yourself." I said walking over to the living room.

Cerea was polishing her sword and Papi was trying to get the two of us to play video games with her.

"GAHHH!"

"Miia?!"

I looked over my shoulder and some weird blob was on Miia's head. By the time we all jumped up to help her, the thing was gone.

"What the heck was that?" I said laying Miia down on the couch "Is slithered off to the gap under the stove."

"It was a slime." Cerea explained "There are many creatures the humans are not aware of, slimes are one of them."

"Oh okay…I was worried Miia's cooking became sentient."

"Fear not Mistress!" Cerea said stomping her hoof.

"AH!" I gasped "You're making me afraid yourself! Doing that'll give me a heart attack."

"Oh sorry…But Fear not!" she yelled again "For I will protect you with my trusty…practice…sword! I will not lose to such a small creature!"

"Forget all that." Papi said hugging me from behind "Come play with Papi."

 _When did she get so interested in Video games?_

I went to go replace the towel on Miia's head but when I dunked it in the water the whole bowl exploded up.

"WAH!" I gasped.

"Stand back!" Cerea yelled.

Cerea tried to slash the slime but it just zagged around her attack.

"GAH!" Cerea cried "I can't hit it!"

"Slimes are probably pretty good at not getting cut." I giggled.

"But in RPGs slimes are always the first and easiest enemy." Cerea pouted.

"Where did you learn that." I said scratching the back of my neck "Sides, I thought it was usually some sort of rat as the first enemy."

"GOO!"

We both turned around and the slime gooped all over us.

"Cerea are you alright?" I asked.

"I never imagines a creature like that would be so violent…and so vulgar." Cerea said trying to wipe the goo off herself.

The wetness of the slime had caused her shirt to be see-through and stick to her breasts.

"Oh boy…" I gulped "Uhh…Cerea, maybe we should go wash up. Papi keep an eye open for the slime."

"HYA!" she cheered as she swung at the TV.

"And she's engrossed in games." I sighed.

Cerea was a little nervous about joining me in the bath, but a few cute winks and saying I was scared the slime might attack again got her to come in with me.

 _Score one for acting cute…I surprise myself some times._

Her hooves made it a little hard for her to stand properly and she nearly fell on top of me a few times. I picked up the little hand brush and started to scrub Cerea's horse half, I figured it would be safer for the both of us if I was the one standing up.

"So you can't reach back here?" I said as I moved the brush farther down her back "How do you normally wash it."

"I have a long handle brush, but I don't normally get dirty that far back." She said "Besides it's very-YAAIII!"

"Hehe." I snickered as I rubbed the brush on her butt "This a sensitive spot?"

"Mistress!" she moaned as I scratched her "Please stop…you'll make me…"

"Make you what; don't tell me you're gonna cum form something small like that."

"N-No…" Cerea blushed.

I stopped teasing the poor girl around back and went to her front to wash her chest.

"MISTRESS!" Cerea screamed as I slid my cock between her breasts.

I started to jerk my hips, pleasing myself with Cerea's warm tits. She moved her arms around so that she was holding her boobs up for me.

"It's so good." She moaned slightly.

"You're breasts and cleavage are super sensitive too." I smiled "They feel great for me as well."

The bath was filled with squishing noises as my cock slid around in Cerea's soapy cleavage. Cerea started moving her breasts to alternate with my thrusts, cranking my pleasure to the maximum.

"Oh…oh Cerea…I think I'm gonna."

"Go ahead." She smiled.

"I'm Cumming!" I moaned as I shot ropes of jizz in her face.

Cerea eagerly gobbled it up before the two of us got in the bath water to relax.

"I wonder what made that Slime attack." I said sinking down in the water.

"It was most likely looking for water." Cerea said "first in Miia's stew, and then the wash tub. I believe Slimes require water for moisture or they dry out."

"Water huh…it'd be pretty bad if it founds its way in here."

I suddenly felt a dangerous aura.

"C-Cerea…"

"Yes Mistress." She gulped.

We both looked up, on the ceiling was a big ball of gunk.

"Yeah that's it…" I sighed.

"THE SLIME!" the centaur yelled trying to stand up.

"Wait no Cerea be careful!" I yelled.

"WAH!"

She slipped in the water and bonked her head.

"GAH!" I yelled as I was suddenly wrapped up by the smiled "Hey now…let's be cool…"

I started balling "Please don't eat me!"

"Huh…"

The goo started to wiggle and change shape.

 ***POP***

It made a strange noise and shed its excess…flesh? And suddenly took on a very womanly figure.

 _It can change shape at will?_

"Hmm…" the slime girl leaned down and looked all over me, sniffing and blinking at my whole body.

"Huh?" I gasped as she suddenly hugged me.

 _She's so cool and slick…it's refreshing._

I but my hands on her waist area, but had to pull them back when my fingers slipped inside of her.

 _Note to self she can't be touched._

The Slime pushed me onto my back and sat on my waist, straddling me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She suddenly moved off of me, and layed down between my legs.

"Huh? HA!" I gasped as she suddenly shoved my cock between her breasts and started to shake them.

It was cold but pleasant, I just sat back and enjoyed the treatment, I me, getting violated by a slime is the thing hentai dreams are made of!

 _Now I just need to find a way to check tentacles off my list._

"Hmm?" the slime tilted it's head as it grabbed it's breasts and jiggled them.

 _Her motions…this is just what Cerea's did before, is she mimicking her? She clearly doesn't speak…is this her way of talking?_

"He!" she giggled as she stimulated me.

"HA!" I suddenly groaned "I'm…I'm gonna…HAAA!"

I started cumming, my semen splashing into her face, strangely it just disappeared, absorbed into the slim.

She hugged me, but since she was pretty intangible I just slide into her.

"GACK!" I gurgled "Can't breathe!"

I stumbled back into the bathtub and the slime dissolved off my, becoming a glorified puddle on the ground.

 _She can't keep her constitution if she gets too wet._

I managed to get Cerea and myself dressed and out of the bathroom.

"Baby are you okay?!" Miia cried "I heard a lot of stange noise…Cerea wasn't violating you was she!"

"not quite…" I blushed and rubbed my head "There was some violation happening but it certainly wasn't form Cerea."

I explained to Miia and Cerea what happened in the bath.

"The slime tried to have sex with you?" Miia said "How dare she!"

"To think it had a human form…" Cerea hummed "Maybe we should tell Ms. Smith."

"Really…as if she'd bother helping." I sighed.

"Will it be alright to leave it in the bath?" Cerea wondered.

"What if it escapes?" Miia shivered.

"Yeah that's it." Papi cheered "Left! Now Right! Two Hops…and SPIN! You're the best dance game partner ever!"

"Hmm?"

 _Who is she playing with?_

We all turned around and gulped, the slime was in its human form, albeit less busty, and dancing around with Papi.

"HAHA!" the slime giggled and ran around the house with Papi, various knickknacks getting stuck to her.

"DAMMIT!" Miia yelled "Stop it!"

"Stupid Slime!"

"Hey!" Papi yelled staring in front of the "Don't be mean to Suu. It's not her fault."

"Suu?"

"That's her name." Papi said "Suu. I came up with it."

"Can she stay Wifey?" Papi whined.

"Well…I guess it's alright." I shrugged "but she can't very well run around naked…AH I've got an idea."

I went to the closet and grabbed an old raincoat.

"It's waterproof so it should stay on her."

"Ahh well, another girl for this house I suppose." I sighed "I welcome the fun!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions ro concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- More fun with Suu!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Goo

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Hmph." I sighed lying in bed with my eyes closed.

Today had been a crazy day, Suu and Papi had run off to play with a bunch of neighborhood kids and Suu nearly got hurt in the process. Also I'm pretty sure those kids were only playing with them because Papi's so clumsy that she ends up half naked all the time.

 _She and Suu are like little children._

"Hmmm?"

 _Why do I feel like I being watched._

I peeked one eye open, and saw a face starting right back at me.

"HA!" I gasped putting a hand to my large chest "Suu…you scared the crap out of me."

"Hmm?" she hummed and leaned in closer.

"What's up?" I asked.

She reached out and started poking my chest.

"What are you doing, you've seen my body naked before." I asked as she lifted my shirt up "We're both girls…or at least I think you identify as a girl you are just living goo after all…"

Suu suddenly leaned in and snuggled her head to my bust "Oh that's cold."

"Hmm…" she hummed as she hugged me.

"Oh…that's really sweet of you Suu." I smiled "I like you too."

She stepped back and started making weird faces like she wanted to tell me something.

"Oh I guess we'll have to play charades." I nodded "Plane? No bird! Flying…Ah Papi!"

She nodded and pointed to her mouth.

"Papi…said?" I asked.

Her little antenna like thing glowed green in response.

 _I'll take that to be true…_

"What did Papi say?" I asked.

Suu suddenly lifted her coat and pointed to her vagina.

"Oh Jeez." I groaned as I felt a rush of blood.

Suu leaned in close, begging me to play with her.

"Okay, Okay." I said having her climb into bed with me "Today was supposed to be my night off to recharge but…oh well."

I wiggled out of my sleeping shorts and laid naked before Suu.

"Go on…you can do it." I said.

Suu reached down and wrapped my dick up with her sticky fingers. Like the rest of her body her hands were cold and gooey, Suu was slow at first but soon she started stroking me, covering my cock with her slime.

"Oh Suu that's wonderful." I moaned.

The slime girl only smiled as she rubbed her hands faster, increasing my pleasure. As she stroked me Suu reached up and started licking sweat off my breasts, making me moan.

"Oh Suu…you're really know how to please a woman." I moaned as she licked all over me and stroked my girth.

"HEHE." She giggled slightly as she slapped her tongue on my breasts.

"HAA!" I gasped "Oh Suu…I think I'm going to…UGH!"

I grunted and started cumming on Suu's hand, just like the time in the bath the Slime quickly absorbed my cum into her body, making me part of her.

Suu smiled as I pulled her close, preparing to enter her cold, wet hole.

"Here we go Suu." I smiled as I slid into her.

"HA!" she gasped slightly.

I did the same, surprised by just how slick Suu's body was. My fingers dung into the girls thighs as I started to thrust…no literally my fingers slipped into her body. I looked down and noticed I could see my cock thrusting inside of Suu body. It was pretty weird to see my own cock at work, but it was also really sexy.

"Ha…ha…" Suu moaned as I rolled my hips and watched my cock push deeper into her.

Suu stretched out for the water bottle on my desk and sucked all the water out of it, causing her body to puff up slightly, her breasts developing into nice round melons.

"Oh Suu you look so sexy." I smiled as I fucked her.

She just smiled as her chest rolled in rhythm with my thrusts. I saw my cock twitching inside of Suu, it only turned me on more, I couldn't wait to see what it would be like to cum inside of the slime.

"Oh…Oh yes Suu…I'm…I'm going to Cum!"

"AH!" Suu shivered "MMMMM!"

I felt Suu's insides bubble a bit in what I took to be her orgasming. I let out a moan of my own as I started cumming, releasing ropes of spunk into Suu's body. I looked down and my jizz floated inside her for a bit before being absorbed and fading away.

"Phew." I sighed laying back "That was great Suu…Suu?"

I looked over and Suu was staring right through me, rubbing her pussy lips.

"Something bothering you."

She only licked her lips and rubbed faster, the slime around her hole seemed to morph slightly, before it lengthened and became a long gooey penis.

"Holy crap you can do that!" I yelled.

"Mhm." She nodded as she looked at me.

"Suu do you…want to do me."

"…y…yes" she squeezed out.

 _I guess she can talk a bit._

"Well…alright." I said laying back and moving my cock out of the way "Go ahead."

Suu crawled up to me and quickly pushed her cock into me, it was strange and slimy, as soon as it was in my it grew and shifted to fit perfectly into my hole.

"Oh God Suu that's the spot, now come on do it, fuck me." I demanded.

Suu started to thrust into me, her slim coating my insides, I reached up and grabbed a handful of Suu large breast…or I tried to again my fingers slipped into her.

 _I feel bad…I want to touch Suu but I can't…_

"Ha…ha…oh…" Suu let out pants and moans as she drove her cock into me.

My body was rocked by her thrusting, my breasts would shake and my cock would flop around a bit. Suu's large gelatinous breasts would wobble with her movements and her face seemed to be in pure ecstasy.

"Yes Suu…I'm so close!" I moaned "Please, cum with me!"

"Ha…ha…HAAAA!"

"YESSSS!" I moaned as Suu started pumping something into me.

Suu pulled out and I saw her light blue cum leaking out of me.

"That was great." I smiled "But enough, I need a break."

"Mhm." Suu said putting her coat back on and lying in bed with me.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Love-Love Beam!**

 **Till Next Time**


	7. Chapter 7: Splash- Mero

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Oh hey." I smiled as I stirred a pot on the stove "What's up Suu?"

"Hmm." She stared at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"Ha."

"Whoa!" I gasped as she tried to get her antenna thing in my sweatpants.

"Suu stop that!" I gasped as her tendril snaked in.

I managed to wrestler her back and get her to stop.

"Listen Suu, I know we had a lot of fun last night, but you can't just jump people for sex whenever you want, that's not how things work okay." I said.

"Huh?" she tilted her head to indicate confusion.

"This house may be very open to sexual relations, but that doesn't mean toehr people are, I don't want you to get the idea that anybody would be okay with you doing the things I let you do to me. So if you want to have sex, you need to ask first, this includes me, you can't just come up to me anytime you want and start yanking my pants off okay."

"Uh huh." Suu nodded to affirm.

"Good, now if you looking for a grope fest Cerea's your girl." I smirked.

"Mistress!" the centaur snapped.

"I'm kidding." I laughed.

"Baby!" Miia said slithering in "There are people at the door."

"Hmm?" I said walking around to the door "Hello-WAH!"

"Please sign this." A man said

"Start moving the things in!"

"Baby come spend time with us!" Miia pouted.

"Wifey what's happening?" Papi asked as the men ran around the house "Are they here to steal Suu?"

"Apparently Smith ordered a renovation." I sighed "A…waterproof room?"

 _Is she building a room for Suu…I had mentioned my latest guest to her the other day and she said that she'd see if she could get the slime some proper approval._

"I guess it's no big deal." I said "Umm…girls?"

"Dammit." I hissed as I noticed they all booked it with Suu.

 _They must want to protect her…that's sweet of them._

* * *

 **Suu's POV**

 _Lady said…to play with Cerea…_

I was just laying around in a bucket…I didn't really know why though.

I peeked out of the bucket and poked Papi, they had dried me out…I was thirsty.

She was opening a water and spilled it on herself, but I was thirsty so I leaned out and started to lick her clean. The water tasted a little salty against her skin, but it was tasty and made me feel so refreshed.

"Mmmmm." I hummed spreading out to cover Papi as I licked her all over, her tiny little nipples had gotten especially wet.

"S-Suu!" she gasped "Stop…I can just pour you some water."

"Hmmmm…" she grabbed my head as I sucked on her skin.

"HAAA!" she suddenly gasped.

"Suu stop it!" Cerea and Miia grabbed me and forced me to stop playing with Papi because too many people were around.

The rang me out to dry and they plopped me back in the bucket.

"It's not like we can hide anywhere else." Miia said "You ass is too big."

"You're not exactly difficult to find being as lengthy as you are!"

Cerea backed up into a fountain and splashed water all over, I couldn't help myself and jumped on her to dry her off.

"Suu…!"

"Just bear with it." Miia told her "Let Suu clam down, oyu can't give us away."

I squeezed Cerea all over, digging my tendrils into her breasts and butt, sucking up all the water, he boobs were squishy, it was like they were full of me.

* * *

 **Desirae's POV  
** "Phew, that was a close one." I smiled pushing the wheelchair.

While I was out and about trying to find my girls I ended up saying a cute girl in a wheelchair, she ended up rolling down a hill and I stopped her, got a face full of her soft breasts but I was ever the proper lady and helped her back into the chair.

"Thank you so much, I'm not used to this chair yet." The girl smiled "You didn't even know my name, I am Mero."

"I'd love to spend more time with you but I need to go do somethings." I sighed "I have to go find some of my Extra-Species friends."

"Would your friends happen to be a Lamia, a Centaur and a Harpy?" she asked "I believe I saw them a short time ago."

"Can you lead me to them?" I asked as I pushed her along "I have a feeling they'll get into trouble without me."

"Of course." The pink haired girl smiled.

I pushed Mero along for a bit, she said we needed to go to a nearby park, she said she could "smell" them.

 _There's no way this crippled chick is…Well she seems normal…but then again so do Miia and Cerea till you see below the waist…I can't just go looking up this poor girl's skirt!_

"Turn here please."

"Uhh…that's an alley." I said as we slowed down.

"Yes that is the way." She nodded.

"It's a tight squeeze." I said trying to line the wheels up with the edges of the buildings.

"Never mind it seems this was the wrong way." Mero said "We can back up now."

"Okay…" I said pulling the chair back "Why do I have the feeling something awful is going on."

I rolled into the park with Mero and found Miia in some sort of standoff with Suu.

"Bad Miia." I said bopping her on the head.

"Baby!" she gasped "Suu's all-WAH!"

"Mmmmm…"

Suu splatted on Miia from behind and started grabbing her breasts and licking her body, even after my long talk this morning Suu was still trying to attack everyone for moisture. The slime had its way with Miia, I wasn't gonna get in the middle of that, the two looked to be…bonding.

"Bad Suu." I said catching her in a trash bag when she tried to jump Mero "What did I tell you."

"Hmmm…" she slime just made a sad sounding hum.

After bagging and tagging Suu I was able to get Papi, Cerea and Miia back up and we all walked home. When we were walking I noticed that Mero had wheeled off somewhere.

"You're waterproof room is all done." The foremen said dumping a bunch of papers on me "Just sign here, here and here…oh and all these too."

 _There is so much damn paper work with the ESEP, I'm gonna end up getting carpal tunnel at this rate._

"Seems that everything is up to specs." Smith said popping her head in.

"Oh hey." I said flipping pages and writing my name down "Why don't you stop remodeling the house without telling me."

"I had other work to do."

"Sure you did." I mumbled.

"Miss Smith!" Papi yelled "Thanks for building this room for Suu."

"Yeah…about that." Smith said "Uhh…I've got too much work so I couldn't get your new friend a pass yet…"

"Do you do any work!" I snapped.

"I'm a busy woman!" she said "For now let's just…classify her as your pet or something."

"Bark!" Suu yelped.

"Uhh…is that okay?" I asked.

"If we say she's a pet you won't have to fill out paper work." Smith mumbled.

"What a cute doggie." I said hugging Suu.

I suddenly snapped out of my fog "Wait if this room isn't for Suu then who is it for?"

"Hello?"

"Hmm?" I turned around "Mero?"

"It's a pleasure to see you again." She smiled.

"Please don't run off like that." Smith said "You are difficult to track down."

"My apologies, but the chanced the person I will eb staying with saved me…ha…" the girl said staring off.

"Wait…"

"Staying with?" I said "You're gonna live here?"

 _SCORE!_

"Introduce yourself." Smith said.

Mero lifted her dress slightly and let her legs free…only they weren't legs, she had a fish tail.

 _She's a…_

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." She smiled "I am the mermaid Lorelei Meroune, but you may just call me Mero, I'll be staying here for a while."

"I hope we can be very close Miss." Mero smiled at me.

"Yeah…sure." I gulped sneaking a peak at her breasts.

"By the way." Smith said "She specifically requested you."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Oh…I think you know, Mermaids love romance."

"Specifically we love the tragic kind." Mero smiled "And there's nothing more tragic than being forced away from your lover because you are of the same gender, it's wonderfully unfortunate!"

"I think she's a little out there." I sighed.

"Another rival for Baby's affections." Miia growled.

"Well I'll be off, you all have some fun now." Smith said.

"We can get started now if you like." Mero blushed.

"You've been here all of ten minutes and you already want to have sex with me!" I snapped "Calm down girl!"

"Baby's pleasure are not for just anyone you know." Miia said "She only has time for me, isn't that right Baby."

"Mhm." Suu tugged my arm and shook her head and Miia.

"Be quiet Suu you're just a pet." Miia said.

"Miia!" I snapped.

"Ha!" she gasped "Baby?"

"Knock it off." I said sternly "I only said that to get out of paperwork, Suu is just as much a normal girl as you are Miia."

I smiled at them "I don't want to ever hear one of you say Suu isn't a member of this family just because there's no paperwork that says so…am I clear?"

"Yes Baby." Miia frowned "I'm sorry Suu."

"HaHmmm." Suu smiled at her…

"HA!" Miia gasped as Suu shoved her head into the Lamia's cleavage "Suu Stop!"

"Suu is very feisty." Cerea sighed trotting off.

"Suu's fun!" Papi cheered chasing after Suu and the fleeing Miia "Let's play!"

I took the chance to dip my hand in the pool, it was cool but refreshing.

"The others are gone."

"Mero?"

I looked back and saw she was lowering her dress.

"Miss…I can't wait any longer, I came here not only to live but to sample you as well…please don't make me wait."

"Well I can't resist a lady in need." I laughed "But you don't need to sound so desperate."

Mero slid out of her clothes and flopped onto the floor, she dipped her tail into the water before laying on her stomach, her soft bikini clad breasts rubbing against the floor. She looked do sexy as I sat on the ground in front of her, giving her full access to my crotch.

"Ohh." I moaned softly as she reached out to start sucking me.

Mero licked my cock with her tongue before inhaling it and bobbing her head up and down with vigor, I laid back on my elbows letting Mero please me. As she moved her body her bikini top rose up and left her breasts exposed.

Mero wasted no time grabbing her nice bust and wrapping it around my dick, making the blowjob even more pleasurable.

"Oh damn Mero…I'm glad you're living here, if I can expect treatment like this all the time…damn."

Mero let out a soft laugh as she sucked and I felt my dick twitching in anticipation of an orgasm. I slowly squeezed one of my tits and started to moan more and more, preparing to ejaculate.

"Yes…yes…YESSSS!" I moaned as I started cumming in Mero mouth, letting her swallow my salty jizz.

"Well Miss, shall we go one step farther." Mero said pulling herself out of the water and laying on her back.

I licked my lips as Mero pulled her skirt off, showing me her folds, she reminded me of Miia. I leaned forward and gave Mero a quick kiss before I slid into her fishy snatch, slowly rolling my hips and starting to pleasure her more and more.

"Oh…oh gosh!" she moaned "That feels wonderful!"

I kept thrusting my hips, slowly fucking Mero, making our bodies grind together and moan in unison, we were both in sexual bliss. Mero's thick tail slapped around a bit as her body quivered and begged for sweet release.

"Damn." I grunted "So tight, I won't last for much longer."

"Please!" Mero begged "I'm…I'm gonna…OHHHHHH!"

"UGH!" I growled as Mero got unbelievably tight, so much so that I struggled to move my hips and stimulate my own cock, but the tightness only made the thrusts I got off all the more pleasurable.

Mero hugged my body close, our breasts pressing together and soon we were both about to release together.

"Mero…here it comes." I moaned.

"Miss…please, cum inside me!"

"Ha…ha…Mero I'm….OHHHH MERO!" I moaned as I started cumming.

I pumped her full with a few good ropes of cum before pulling out slowly, making her moan as I passed through her walls.

"That was wonderful Miss." Mero smiled diving into the water "I think I'll like it here."

"Yeah, I think you will." I smirked.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see next time.**

 **Next Time- Hanging around the house.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Legless- Miia and Mero

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Grr…" I grumbled to myself "Coming over uninvited, bringing her little monster squad with her…RAH!"

I kicked the couch in frustration.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelped grabbing my foot "That was really dumb."

I was a little peeved, Smith had stopped by before and brought her little attack team with her, to mooch off my coffee and such. Luckily she didn't try to gang up on my with them, I wasn't ready for something like that.

"Oh hello Miss." Mero said rolling by in her chair.

"What's up?" I said.

"This is a bit of an awkward question to ask…you see I was hoping to get a look at the upper level but my chair makes that a little difficult, could you perhaps…?"

"Carry you?" I said cutting her off "I guess, I'm not really sure if I can carry you."

"Hmph." She pouted "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No!" I said waving my arms "I just met that I was scrawny, I mean look at these toothpick arms, I'm not sure I can carry anybody, even someone really small like Papi."

"Hmmm…" Mero glared at me "Sounds like an excuse to me."

"Let's just go!" I said picking her up "How's this?"

"Oh it's wonderful Miss." Mero said as I struggled to support her in some sort of princess carry.

 _I may be weak…but Mero isn't a lightweight either!_

"Well let's get moving." I said.

"Go right ahead." Mero said leaning her body close, her soft breasts digging into my arm.

"Hand on, I need to adjust my hands." I said smirking slightly.

"Ha!" Mero gasped as my hand dug into her breasts.

"Perfect."

"Oh…" Mero blushed as I carried her "Go…OH…right ahead."

"Baby~!" a voice growled.

 ***gulp***

"Quit it with her, you only need me!" Miia whined jumping on my back.

"WAH!" I gasped "Miia stop, let go!"

"Baby!"

"GAH!" I grunted as I fell forward, Miia and Mero tangling up with my.

"Mmmmm?" I mumbled as I looked up, my head was nuzzled softly between Mero's breasts, and the back of my head was pressed against Miia's heavy tits.

 _Four soft boobies right around me…so hot._

"Are you okay Miss?" Mero asked.

"I'm the one who gets to worry about Baby!" Miia yelled, grinding her breasts harder agasint my hair.

 ***Crunch***

"Great…" I sighed.

"The chair!" Miia yelped.

I wasn't sure how but Miia had crushed Mero's wheelchair with her tail.

"Dammit Miia." I groaned standing up "I was just gonna show Mero around upstairs, you know you're really starting to get annoying with the poor me routine when I talk to other girls."

"But…Baby." She pouted.

"Miss Smith said she can get a new chair." Cerea said hanging up the phone "But she is busy so it won't arrive till this evening."

"Alright, I can just carry Mero if she needs to go anywhere." I said lifting the Mermaid up carefully "Do you still want to see the upstairs?"

"Baby!" Miia whined.

I just ignored her and walked up the stairs. I showed Mero around, there wasn't much to show, just the other girls' rooms and they weren't much in them.

I walked back down the stairs, Miia was still screaming about how she was the chosen one destined to be mine and mine alone.

"Miss…" Mero squirmed in my arms, adjusting her position "HA!"

She gasped as she moved so I was squeezing her breasts again.

 _Dang these things are soft._

"What are you doing?!" Miia whined.

"She's just moving around, cool it…huh?"

I looked over and saw I had pulled on something stuck to my hand.

"Whoops." I gulped looking and seeing I had pulled Mero's top off.

"You're being perverted with another girl!" Miia growled pulling on my hair.

"It's fine." Mero said covering her chest "Mermaids have slimy body because it keeps us from drying out, so sometimes our clothes just slid right off, besides if it's Miss then I don't mind."

"Okay if you say so." I said giving her, her top back.

"Baby~" an all too familiar voice cooed.

I turned around and nearly jizzed my pants right there, Miia was all slick and slimy, her nipples were hard and trying to tear a hole in her shirt.

"Don't stare Baby." She blushed "All I did was play with Suu."

 _I can't keep letting her act like this, it's fine that she's in love with me, but maybe I should try to put my foot down a bit so she stops acting like a child._

"You should take a bath." I said "You'll catch a cold if you stay like that."

"Oh…umm…thanks." Miia sighed slithering off towards the bath.

That managed to get her out of my hair for a little while at least, enough time to show Mero around some more before sitting her in the living room while I dug around the closet for batteries, the thermostat remote ran out because Miia was playing with it.

 _You know that's something that I would expect from Papi or Suu, but not Miia._

"Well we're out of batteries." I sighed walking in, Suu somehow started hanging off my back.

I noticed that Mero seemed to be coughing a bit.

"You alright?" I asked.

"My apologies, Mermaids are capable of breathing air, but only if it's sufficiently humid, seems the heater made the air a little dry." She said covering her mouth.

"Well you should get to you room then." I said scooping her up "We wouldn't want you to get sick."

I walked Mero to her room where I let her slid out of my arms and into the water, she refreshed herself before sitting on the edge as I dipped my toes in.

"You certainly have a very fun house." She smiled "Everyone here seems very close to you."

"A little too close sometimes." I laughed.

"Hello~"

"Hmm? AH!" I gasped when I turned around.

Miia had slithered in, clad in a tight bikini top that showed off her large breasts, one look at her and I felt myself getting rock hard. Papi was with her, wearing a tiny school swimsuit.

"This pool sure is big." Miia said adjusting the straps and making her breasts jiggle.

 _Something else sure is big…_

"Do you mind if I take a swim?" she asked slithering up to us.

"Go ahead." Mero smiled.

"You should come in with us." Miia said grabbing my arm and pressing her breasts against it.

"I don't have my swimsuit on." I smirked "Good try though."

"Your underwear will be fine." Miia smiled back.

 _She countered that way to fast!_

"Centorea you can come in too." Mero smiled.

"Well…umm…" The centaur seemed uncomfortable.

 ***BOING***

"GAH!" I groaned as I grinded my ass on the floor "OHHH!"

 _I…did I just…_

I looked at Cerea's huge tits in that tiny bikini…one look had been all it took…I had just jizzed my pants from one look.

"You're not helping!" Miia groaned.

"You're swimsuit is too tiny!" Cerea snapped.

"Maybe if you Ta-Tas weren't so big!"

"It's a natural part of the Centaur race!"

"Where did you get that sarong like thing?" I asked.

"I happened to find some extra sheets…" Cerea whistled "HA! Papi what are you doing?!"

"I'm looking for Suu…is she under here?" the harpy asked shoving her head under Cerea's legs.

"Get out from there!" the four legged girl gasped "You're…touching sensitive places!"

 _That's right…Cerea's lower body is super sensitive._

Cerea was bumped around by Papi and ended up snapping the tiny bikini she was in, causing her boobs to spill out.

"KYA!" she covered her chest and charged out.

"Hey I'm still down here!" Papi cried.

"WAH!" I gasped as Mero suddenly pulled me by the neck, dunking me in the water.

"BABY!" Miia cried diving after us.

 _No don't!_

Mero pulled me down a bit, but I looked next to me and saw Miia sinking like a rock.

 _This water…it's ice cold, her whole body will lock up._

I charged to the bottom of the pool had grabbed Miia before pulling her to the surface and making sure she could breathe.

"Don't be so reckless!" I scolded.

"Are you alright, the water was so cold and Lamias are cold blooded so…" Mero seemed to be fretting over Miia "What should we do…I know, I'll share my body heat with you!"

Mero hugged Miia, their large chests squishing together.

 _That's hot._

"Calm down you two." I laughed "We just have to run her a warm-BAH!"

My head was surrounded, something was sucking the water off me.

"Suu get off!" I snapped trying to pull the slime off me.

"OHA!" I moaned as Suu sucked the water off me, gradually snaking her tendrils around my body to get every last drop.

"Suu…you can't…HA!" I moaned as she attached to my breasts and snaked her antenna into my shorts.

She was ravaging my tits and her one tendril was squeezing on my cock, it was changing the pressure and sucking.

"Suu…stop I'm…I'm gonna…"

"OHHHHH!" I moaned as I felt my balls clench and shoot of a few ropes of cum which were quickly made part of Suu.

"Ugh." I groaned as Suu popped off me and skipped off to play.

 _I know understand their pain…that slime is a sex fiend…she's more perverted than me._

"Maybe a bath will help?" Miia said dragging me off.

"I suppose I will join the two of you as well." Mero said flopping after us.

When they got to the tub Miia stripped me down and dropped me into the water, her and Mero were soon dipped in from the waist down, I was hanging off the side, half exhausted from what Suu had just done to me.

"I see you thought I was trying to steal Miss Desirae away." Mero laughed "No, my interests in her are purely casual, I have to admit she is quite attractive, and her extra pieces only make her more appealing."

"Sounds to me like you want her just as bad." Miia mumbled "But still, as long as we keep a fair balance."

"Yes…" Mero smiled smugly.

The two looked at us.

"There's no reason we can't share." She both cooed looking at me with fire in their eyes.

"Umm…girls?" I gulped trying to back away "I'm a little exhausted.

"RAH!" they both jumped on me and started to kiss me all over, the two of them fighting to get control of my lips, one second I would be making out with Mero only to be forcefully turned and having my mouth explored by Miia's forked tongue.

Being attacked by two sexy girls was restoring my energy, I reached up and grabbed one of Miia's big tits while I used my other hand to trace Mero's gills, a spot I discovered was sensitive to the touch.

After having Miia nibble on my nipple and Mero stroke my cock for a bit I was ready for the good part.

"Mero and I did it the other day, so you can go first Miia." I smiled.

"Baby." She said laying on her back and rubbing her folds "I've been waiting for a long time, you're so neglectful…how mean."

"Let me make it up to you." I said leaning down to kiss her as I slid into her.

"HA! It's so good!" she squealed as I began rolling my hips, gradually sliding in and out of the Lamia.

"You two are adorable together." Mero said leaning on my back, her hard nipples digging into my back, her hands slid around front and started playing with my tits as I plowed Miia.

"Mero." I groaned "That feels nice."

"You have such nice breasts Miss Desirae." She whispered "Perfectly round, just big enough to be attractive…you are a beauty."

"Baby is the prettiest girl around." Miia smiled.

"Stop it." I laughed "You two are gonna make me blush." I laughed as my face burned with passion.

I kept rolling my hips, my crotch slamming into Miia, her tits wobbling with each thrust.

"Oh Miia…I'm getting so close, you're just too fucking tight!"

"Please Baby!" she moaned "Please cum inside me!"

"Ugh…grr…" I grunted as I thrusted into Miia "I'm…OHHH!"

I released inside Miia, filling her up with my cum, slowly shooting rope after rope of my spunk into her pussy. Mero quickly pulled me out of Miia and slide my still dripping cock into her own warmth.

"Mmmmm!" Mero moaned as Miia slithered over and started kissing her new friend, the two exploring each other's bodies with their hands.

I kept thrusting into the mermaid, watching Miia play with Mero's breasts, or Mero run her webbed fingers through Miia's long hair, the two of them looked so sexy, I was getting so hard. I thrusted faster and faster, my breasts shaking around, my butt jiggling ever so slightly, I needed to cum, I wanted to cum.

"Oh….ho….HAAAAAA!" I moaned as I suddenly started jizzing in Mero's climaxing pussy.

"That was wonderful Miss." Mero smiled as I pulled my cock out of her, cum dribbling out.

"Happy to please." I smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The Desirable one catches a cold.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Down with the Sickness

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"ACHOO!" I sneezed before groaning and rolling over in bed.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

I caught a cold, now everything was sore and I felt like crap.

"Don't worry Baby I can nurse you back to health." Miia smiled "Leave everything to this cute nurse, now let's get you out of those clothes."

"How are you acting like that right now!" Cerea yelled.

"Please just let me sleep." I mumbled.

"STOP!"

"My window!" I yelled as Smith jumped in.

"No one touch here, all of you get out it's too risky for you to be here."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't move!" she yelled pointing her gun at me.

"AHH!" I gasped.

"What's going on." I gulped.

Apparently they were nervous about me accidentally giving the girls my cold and making some sort of super bug by accident. Seems Smith had come to take care of me, which means she was going to make herself coffee and sit around my house instead of doing any actual work.

"Uhh….I feel like crap." I groaned.

"Mistress I'm coming in."

"You were told to stay out Cerea." I said sitting up and looking at the door "Boy my fever must be high because I hear Cerea but I see Suu."

"Mistress can you hear me?" Cerea's voice came through the slime "Since Suu's biology makes her immune to infection she will be nursing you today."

"Okay…" I shrugged.

Suu skipped over to the bed and leaned her forehead against mine.

 _She's taking my temperature._

"GAHGA!" I gagged as my head slipped into her body.

"BAH!" I gasped for air we I was able to free myself.

"42 degrees." Suu nodded.

"I'll be helping you next."

"Mero?" I asked "You live underwater, do your people have special remedies?'

"Oh we have plenty." She said "We usually bathe in pools full of herbs, so long as you soak for a long period you get better."

I looked over and Suu was dragging a blowup kiddie pool into the room.

 _Where did she get that?_

I stepped into the water and shivered.

"It's cold…how long do I need to sit here?'

"You should be better in a week." Suu smiled in Mero's voice.

"THAT'S TOO LONG!"

"None of you can be counted on!" Miia's voice boomed "It's my turn."

"I'm gonna die from a cold." I sighed.

"It's time for nutrients, Miia special, White Porridge!"

Suu opened the pot "You ate it didn't you?"

"Uh huh." She nodded."

"Good job." I patted her on the head "That probably would have killed me."

"It's Papi's turn!"

 _I just wanna sleep._

"Papi's wings are warm so you should sleep with them." The bird said "But since I can't Suu will tag in."

"AHH!"I yelled at the sight of Suu's tentacles flailing around "Don't eat me!"

"MPHM!" I gasped as Suu pulled my onto the bed and hugged me.

"Not this Suu I'm too sick." I sighed.

"No…hug…" she said "Warm…"

Suu hugged me against her body, nuzzling my head into her large bust. She rubbed herself all over me to suck up the sweat from my fever.

"What the heck did they teach you out there?"

I nearly passed out from exhaustion before I felt my head move, suddenly…I didn't feel so bad.

 _Feels like I'm drinking water…_

"HUH?!" I gasped when I opened my eyes.

Suu had lifted my head against her breasts and was making me suck on them. I pulled back, but when I did I noticed my fever was gone and so was my aches and pains.

"Suu…did you filter out the germs?" I asked.

She just kinda blinked at me. I looked at the window and saw it was late.

"You stayed up this whole time taking care of me?" I asked "How sweet."

"Thank you Suu." I smiled rubbing her head.

I got off the bed "I bet everyone else is worried, I should go downstairs."

I opened the door and everyone poured in.

"What were you doing?" I sighed.

"We came to stop Suu because we taught her something weird but the door was locked." Papi said.

"Don't tell her that!" Miia yelled.

"You're all better?" Cerea asked.

"It was just a cold." I shrugged "Thanks to Suu I'm all better."

"Well is was Suu's fault you caught the cold so I should apologize. But Suu doesn't mind because Suu loves her Master."

"Huh…" I looked back "Did you just…talk?"

"Maybe it's because we had her memorize those lines?" Mero wondered.

"What do you mean Love?!" Miia yelled.

"What's all the noise?" Smith yawned "It's awfully loud for a quarantine."

"Good morning Miss Smith." Mero smiled.

"Achoo."

"Haha." I laughed "You caught it."

"Not fair." Smith mumbled.

I stopped laughing "Come on, get in bed I'll help you out."

I had Smith lay down in bed.

"I know a way to make you feel much better." I said.

"Oh?" Smith raised an eyebrow "And what is that?"

I lifted my shirt over my head and showed her my bare breasts.

"How about some sexual healing." I said taking off my shorts.

"Sounds nice." Smith said licking her lips.

I laid next to Smith, rubbing my naked body against her as I started to strip her down and take off her suit.

"Oh baby." Smith moaned as I yanked her top open and started playing with her tits, licking her hard nipples and running my hands on her thighs.

"No holding back." I smirked as I teased her clit.

"HAA!" she gasped "Please…do it!"

"Yeah!" I grunted as I quickly inserted into her.

"OHH!"

"So tight…it's the best." I growled as I started bucking my hips.

"YES!" Smith moaned "Fuck me!"

"You're so hot Smith." I said grabbing her soft ass with one hand "I can't get enough of your incredible pussy."

"I love having your cock in me!" she moaned "and knowing where else it's been…it turns me on so much!"

Smith's tits were flopping around as I plowed her, my own breasts shaking and my ass jiggling in response.

"Oh man…here it comes!" I hissed "I'm gonna fill you full of cum!"

"Yes…do it!" she screamed.

"OHHHHHH!" the two of us moaned as I started orgasming and pumping her full of cum.

"So, do you feel better?" I asked as I pulled out.

"A little" she laughed "I might need some more treatments."

"That can be arranged." I smirked as I stroked my cock.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's that weird Egg chapter  
**

 **NOTICE! The story is now on break for Christmas and Exams, it will return in January.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Eggs

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Yo I'm back!" I called out as I closed the door behind me.

"You're finally home Baby!" Miia cheered.

"Wifey…"

"Had to make up all the stuff I missed while I was sick, we were low on food." I rolled my eyes.

 _We're always low on food with the way this lot eats._

"Did shopping go well?" Mero asked.

"Wifey…"

"Yeah there was a sale." I nodded "lucky us."

"Hmph!" Suu ran up and aggressively hugged me.

"Whoa!" I laughed "nice to see you too."

"Wifey."

"Suu leave Mistress alone she's tired." Cerea scolded.

"It's okay." I smiled rubbing Suu's head.

"Wifey~" Papi whined.

"Yeah sorry what is it?" I asked turning to face her.

"Papi is gonna lay an egg."

"GAH?!" we all gagged "WHAT?!"

"W-W-What?!" Miia snapped "Papi are you fertilized?! Baby you need to be more careful!"

"Someone as small as Papi?!" Cerea huffed and heaved.

"So Papi has been your girlfriend all this time?!" Mero yelled.

"Roar!" Suu mumbled holding up a stick.

 _What the hell is going on?!_

"What is the meaning of this!" Miia yelled trying to choke out Papi.

"Papi…?" I asked "When were you gonna tell us this, I'm not ready to be a mother."

"It's not fertilized." Papi blinked.

"GAH!" I slammed my head into the wall "The fuck?!"

"Wait so do you lay eggs day like a chicken?" Miia asked.

"No…" Papi shook her head "Only a few times a year, this is the first one since I came to Japan so I'm not comfortable."

"Maybe you're just stressed." Mero said "with everything you've been doing with the Miss your mind might be thinking you accidentally got pregnant."

"Speaking of which how do you even know this one isn't fertile."

"It feels too small." Papi said "the real eggs are way bigger, I'd know if it was a real one."

"Well maybe we should call Miss Smith just in case." I nodded "Can't hurt to be safe."

I heard voices outside before there was banging on my door.

"I'm busy." I said opening my door.

"Is this the house where the egg laying harpy lives?" a short stocky man asked.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Kasegi, I'm a director and I heard you have lots of Extra-Species girls here and I was hoping to make a documentary about it."

 _BEEP BEEP! My pervert detector is at max._

"See ya sleezeball!" I said slamming the door in his face "Try someone more gullible."

 _I'm the only pervert allowed here…  
_ "Who was at the door?" Miia sked.

"Don't worry about it and don't open the door for strangers." I warned "By the way if you see any creeps stalking around outside let me know."

I shooed all the girls off and told them to make sure Papi was comfortable while I put the groceries away.

 _This was close, if Papi was actually pregnant…yikes, I'm not ready for that!_

I put the food away before going out to check on the girls.

"Do you need anything Papi?" I asked popping my head in to the room she and Suu where in.

"Nmhm." She shook her head no.

"Okay, just yell I'll be around if you need someone." I smiled closing the door.

I went around the house and stopped to see the other girls, first was Mero.

"Hey." I said walking in.

"Hello." She smiled swimming up to the edge of the pool "Do you need something."

"Nope just popping my head in." I said dipping my toes in the water.

Mero and I chatted for a bit before I worked up to asking her a question I had been thinking about for a while.

"So you're clothes…are you into all that Gothic Lolita stuff?" I asked.

"Yes, I think it's cute." She nodded.

"I've never seen you in much else, I was starting to think that bikini top was your glorified bra." I laughed.

"Yes." She giggled with me "That's understandable."

Mero swam away before coming back to the edge and pulling herself out of the pool.

"Opps." She blushed as her chest nearly fell out of her top.

"Let's fix that." I said grabbing her top and adjusting her bosom.

"Thank you." She blushed more.

"I'll see you around." I dried off my feet and headed to see the others.

"What's up." I said entering Cerea's room.

"Mistress." She nodded as I stood by the door.

"So…I was wondering."

I reached out an poked her large breasts "I've never seen you in a bra, I mean I by no means have small breasts but yours are huge compared to mine so I'd think they require…support."

Cerea just blushed and slammed the door in my face.

"I'll take that as a no." I nodded "Time to bug Miia then."

I walked into the Lamia's room and she was curled up on the bed.

"Stupid Papi, trying to have Baby's baby…unfair."

"I'm not even gonna kick that nest." I said turning right around.

"Mhm." Suu ran up and grabbed my arm before pointing towards her room.

"What is it girl, did Mero fall in a well?" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Egg." She pointed."

"I see." I smiled "Come on let's go."

* * *

 **Here you can insert your own dirty thought about egg laying harpies.**

* * *

 **Later**

"Never again." I sighed sitting at the table with Miss Smith.

"Drink?" she asked.

"I'm not old enough." I shook my head.

"Shush." She whispered handing me a wine glass "I won't tell."

I took a sip, red wine, it was okay. I'm not a loser, I might not be old enough but this isn't the first time I'd had alcohol.

"Good job calling me about that director by the way." She said refilling her glass "I'm working on tracking him down now, the government has never authorized anything like that so keep your eyes open."

"I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Wifey!" Papi yelled running up and hugging me.

"What's up? You need something?"

"I…forgot why I came down here?" Papi hummed.

 _Figures…_

"Well bye." Smith said leaving suddenly.

"Okay~?" I sighed "I'm going to bed."

"Oh Papi will go with you!" she said trotting behind me.

"Sure." I laughed.

I went to my room and started to get undressed and ready for bed.

"Wow…" Papi said sitting on my bed "Wifey is so big."

"You mean this?" I said grabbing my breasts "Yeah I am…thanks."

"Papi is small, she needs it to fly." Papi nodded.

"You're not all small." I laid in the bed and pulled Papi on top of me, I reached back and grabbed her cute butt "This isn't small."

"HA!" Papi let out a small moan.

"Mmmmm." I groaned as Papi leaned in to kiss my neck while I grabbed her ass.

The two of us cuddled for a bit before I moved Papi's clothes to the side and allowed myseld to slid right into her.

"OHH!" She gasped.

"Still…so…tight." I growled as I started bucking my hips.

"Wifey~" Papi whined "It…feels good."

"I know, we've done this before remember." I told her as I thrusted into her tender hole.

"Oh yeah…that's right." She moaned "so…good."

I squeezed Papi's ass as I thrusted into her more and more, making her moan her nickname for me. Her cute little butt clapped and made sexy noises as I banged her, her ass was crashing into me. Papi was shoving her face into my breasts and I was loving the motorboat she was giving me.

"Get ready Papi…I'm…I'm gonna cum inside you!"

"HAAAA!" she gasped.

"UGH…PAPI!" I moaned as I started filling her up with ropes of hot, sticky cum.

When I was done orgasming I lifted Papi off of me and let her lay down.

"Goodnight Papi."

"Night Wifey." She cheered.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's Rachnera…that's it, nothing else to say. Heck I even shortened this chapter so we could get to her faster!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Black Widow- Rachnera

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Ummm…what's going on?" I sighed as I opened my eyes.

I was in a dark room, hanging upside down from my ankles and tied up with some weird string.

 _Last thing I remember was getting back from clothes shopping…I just bought that cute new top too._

"Oh you're awake." A mature somewhat deep female voice said.

"Huh…?" I looked over at the woman as she stepped out of the shadows, she had short white hair cut around her face, she had nice curves but coming out of her back was a big spider butt. In a short moment I also noticed she had six eyes instead of the usual two.

 _An Arachne._

"You passed out when I grabbed you." The girl explained "I hate humans, I really do."

I looked at the girl as she used her eight legs to walk closer.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Rachnera Arachnera." She introduced herself.

 _Her first name and last name are almost the same…how cute._

"By the way you looked over my legs I can take it this is the first time you've met an Arachne." She smirked with her sharp teeth "Are you scared."

"Not really." I shook my head "I think you're kind cool."

 _And smoking hot! Look at those legs, and that chest!_

"Hi it's nice to meet you too I'm Desirae Hanafuda." I smiled "Would you mind letting me down I'm getting a headache."

"You have an odd name for someone from Japan." She said cutting me down and I fell to the floor.

"It's the only thing my Dad ever gave me, Mom said he was French so that's where she got the name from." I laughed.

"You're calm." She said "Are you used to being kidnapped?"

"It's happened before." I sighed.

"How long will the tough girl act last I wonder?" she smirked.

I looked up and noticed that half top Rachnera was wearing had ridden up on her boobs and her nipples were exposed.

 _Oh god she's so hot!_

"HRAA!" I hopped forward and shoved my head into her cleavage.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she snapped.

"Sorry." I said backing up and catching my breath "Lost control there for a sec."

"Oh…" she noticed her top and adjusted her breasts accordingly "My bad."

"Sorry, I uhh…have a thing for big boobs." I blushed.

"I see…" Rachnera smirked and licked her lips "Can't blame you I suppose."

Rachnera looked at me for a bit, she seemed lost in thought.

"Come here!" she grabbed me and suddenly used her legs to climb to the ceiling.

The shutter to this garage we were in opened up and a patrolman wandered in and looked around.

"Oh man this is creepy." The guard whined "I wanna go home."

Rachnera was holding me against her as she kept us out of sight, the way she was holding me though my face was once again in her tits.

"Mmmm…" I moaned into her soft breasts.

"Knock it off." She hissed "Don't…moan like that…OH!"

She top moved a bit and I managed to get one of her nipples into my mouth.

"Ha!" Rachnera gasped "S-Stop…we'll…get caught."

"I can't resist." I moaned nibbling on her hardening nipple "You're tits are too perfect."

"Wait…" Rachnera said running her claw on my supple thigh "why do you feel so hard in that place?"

"I may or may not be a futanari." I smirked as I flicked my tongue on her big boob.

"Boy you really are hard." Rachnera giggled as she moved us to avoid the light "If you keep playing with me like this I might lose control myself."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I said making bite marks on her chest.

"Oh…ha!" she groaned "I'm…getting so wet."

"That's good." I said motor boating her quietly "That's how I like my girls."

Suddenly Rachnera spun me around and changed the way I was tied up, her strings dug into my mouth and teased my own large chest.

"Listen closely." She whispered "You're hanging by the threads in your mouth, a fall from this height would be bad so don't move too much, yeah?"

"Mhm." I grunted yes.

"After what you just did to me I'll have to punish you." She said throwing her top to the side and crawling around so she was under me.

She used webs to balance herself before I felt her start pulling at my belt and the fly of my shorts.

"Wow." She laughed "Look at the size of you…not bad as expected of someone of your…esteem."

 _Does she know about me?_

"OHMMM!" I suddenly gasped as I felt the Arachne swallow my cock and begin to suck on my dick.

"GRUK!" Rachnera gurgled as she was able to expertly go down on my, bobbing her head with fervor.

I tried not to squirm too much as I felt the intense pleasure of Rachnera's sharp teeth rubbing against my girth.

"The way you're moaning I'm thinking you don't have much endurance do you." Rachnera teased stroking my cock with her claws.

"Hngh." I groaned in pleasure.

Rachnera went back to her blowjob, making me moan louder and louder. The swiftness of her flicking tongue and the sound of her jiggling breasts were forcing me closer and closer to an orgasm.

I started jerking my hips a bit to let Rachnera know what was about to happen, I felt her smirk and tickle my balls a bit to encourage me and that's when I lost it.

"OHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I started orgasming, filling the spider's mouth with my seed.

"Hmmm." She moaned licking her lips "Not half bad…oops are you okay?"

Suring my orgasm I had moaned so rough that I broke the thread and nearly fell to the floor.

"Oh yeah…I'm just peachy." I panted.

"You bit through my threads." She laughed "That must have been some climax."

"Maybe you just give that great head." I smirked.

Rachnera only blushed in response as she cut me free and left me touch the ground again.

"Perhaps I did get a little carried away there." She laughed.

I got up and dusted myself off "Umm Rachnera?"

"Yes."

"Why are you running?" I asked "Shouldn't you be with your host family?"

"We…didn't get along." She looked at me from the corner of her eyes "They wanted a softer person…and I don't mean one with bigger boobs. They put on those dumb fake smiles…pretending that I didn't scare them. That suspicious man came and offered to take me off their hands, and they took the chance they were given."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." I frowned.

 _She came here looking to experience wonderful new things…instead she was embarrassed and ashamed._

Rachnera suddenly jabbed one of her spider legs into the ground "I'm not telling you for pity, I told you because you asked. I'm sick of humans, they all lie and scheme to take advantage, look at you, all you did was flirt and fondle till you got your satisfaction from me. You're all hypocrites."

"I suppose that's true." I frowned "I was wrong, but you did seem to be enjoying it. If you wanted to stop you should have just said so, I would have."

"Don't lie, only my top half interests you, the breasts the face…that's all you care about, my lower body is repulsive, these legs…this waist…this butt…it's all disgusting to you."

"No it's not." I shook my head "You're talking to a girl who had sex with a Centaur, the lower half isn't a big issue for me, heck I think you have a great butt it's huge…in a good way!"

"Fufufu…" Rachnera laughed "You're a pervert."

"Glad to hear that." I laughed with her.

"Getting turned on by a spider." Rachnera said stalking closer "kinda turns me on a bit."

"You know what happens when two people get turned on." I smirked.

"Fun happens." She smirked back as she leaned down to kiss me softly.

The two of us started making out, reaching up to squeeze each other's tits. Rachnera lifted me up into her arms as he took off her lower outfit and exposed her slit to me, unlike Cerea whose vagina was in her animal half Rachnera's was on the crotch area of her human half.

"HAA!" the spider girl moaned as I used my cock to tease her clit "Just…stick it in dammit!"

"Sure." I laughed as I thrusted my hips and slipped into her.

"OHHH!" she moaned louder as I entered her walls.

"UGH!" I grunted as I started rolling my body to fuck Rachnera.

The position we were in was odd, Rachnera was standing on her eight legs as she hugged me against her while I thrusted.

"It feels huge!" she moaned.

"You're…damn tight." I growled in pleasure.

As we fucked our big tits mashed together, if I had to guess Rachnera was far bustier than I was, but that should be expected given how much larger the rest of her body was compared to me.

"Oh damn." I moaned as I felt my butt shaking from my thrusts "I'm getting closer."

"Come on." Rachnera teased my skin with her claws "Prove you're a real man-girl and cum in me already."

"If…you…say…so." I grunted between thrusts "OHHHHH!"

"YESSSSS!" Rachnera screamed as I filled her up with jizz.

Rachnera let me free and set me on the ground before she leaned forward, her breasts squishing into the ground.

"That was great." She moaned as my cum leaked out of her.

"Yeah…it was." I said sitting across from her.

Suddenly the room was filled with light as floodlights kicked on outside.

"Oh crap!" I said scrambling for my clothes.

"Where's my top?" Rachnera said fixing herself before pulling me into the shadows.

"We're surrounded." I gulped looking out the window.

 _This place is crawling with cops…where's Smith when I need her._

"Hello." A voice said with the aid of a megaphone "This is extra-species coordinator Smith."

 _Really?!_

"You're guilty of crimes against that weird director." Smith said "Despite the situation actions like that are unlawful. Come out peacefully."

"Dammit!" I grumbled "What do you think you're doing you bitch! That's it I'm cutting you off no more friends with benefits!"

"Hey." Rachnera grabbed me head "You know they're talking to me right?"

"Oh yeah of course." I said standing up "You chill here I'll take care of all that kay."

"Acting all brave like that." She laughed "I'm starting to like you more and more…Honey."

I waved my hand out the window and went and talked to Smith and asked her to at least let Rachnera talk first. She agreed to come inside with me to chat. I told her about Rachnera and all the stuff that happened at her first home.

"I'm sorry for all the commotion." Smith said "and as a coordinator for the extra-species program allow me to apologize as well for the reaction of your first host family and the treatment afterword."

"I'm not looking for apologize." Rachnera scoffed "Yeah I tied up the creep of a man so what, and I did take this girl and it's swell that you wanna overlook it but we still have a trust situation, it's your fault all this happened in the first place, the awkward situation with my original placement."

"Trust…" Smith lowered her glasses.

"For example, I have nowhere to go now, and the only places I can stay are ones that have been remodeled with species of my size in with. That and I would need a family with no animosity towards the Arachne race."

Rachnera walked over and hugged me from behind, her breasts settling on my head.

"Hmph…I thought I smelled something." Smith smirked "I see if that's how it is I can have some arrangements made right away."

"You da best." I smiled at Smith.

"I am the best." She laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Cerea Vs Rachnera.**

 **I'm moving back to school so no chapter next week.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Spider and the Horsefly

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Hmong." I groaned as my alarm started ticking so I had to reach for it.

I reached out and grabbed for where it should be, my alarm felt oddly soft.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw I didn't have my alarm I had a handful of Cerea's breast.

"Good Morning Mistress." She said.

"Uh yeah." I smiled "Morning do you need something?"

 _This is odd, normally Miia wakes me up this is a little odd for Cerea._

I looked down and saw I had some painful morning wood.

"Damn starting early." I sighed.

"Allow me." Cerea said leaning down.

"Hmm…OHH!" I gasped as Cerea pulled my dick out and started to go down on me.

 _I'm not gonna lie…I'm liking the new Cerea._

I leaned back to enjoy my morning pleasure from the centaur. Even though she hadn't taken them out I could feel Cerea's tits against my thighs. Her mouth was bobbing up and down quickly and I was getting dangerously close to busting early.

"Yeah…Cerea." I moaned rubbing my chest "I'm gonna cum."

"OMMM~" she slurred as she moved up and down faster.

"Yes…yes….HAAAAA!" I screamed as I started emptying my balls into Cerea's mouth, filling her mouth with cum.

"Thanks for that Cerea, it was nice." I smiled.

"Anytime Mistress." She bowed slightly.

I got changed quickly before going out to make breakfast for the girls. In the middle of breakfast Rachnera descended from her new home in the attic to introduce herself. Miia quickly panicked at the sight and demanded an explanation that Rachnera supplied.

"And that's why I'm living here." The spider smiled "I'm Rachnera Arachnera, let's all get along great okay."

"It's nice to meet you!" Papi cheered.

"It is a pleasure." Mero giggled.

"I'm so happy that Miss Smith introduced me to this place." Rachnera smiled.

"I introduced you to this place." I rolled my eyes.

"That's right you did didn't you Honey."

"HONEY?!" Miia yelled "Aren't you being a little too friendly with my Baby."

"Oh she's your Baby." Rachnera smiled "Well you know your 'Baby' and I got very close last night."

"WHAT?!" Miia screeched "Why you!"

"Hyup!" Rachnera dodged an attack from Miia and quickly spun strings to tie the Lamia up "My name is not 'You' it's Rachnera."

Rachnera snapped her fingers and suddenly spun a hammock for Suu and Papi.

"Wehee!" Papi cheered swinging around "You're the best Rachnee-san!"

"Oh how cute." Rachnera laughed.

"You two are no help at all!" Miia yelled at the two after I untied her.

"I never planned to meet another person from the sea." Mero smiled.

"I'm a Spider not a Crab." Rachnera laughed.

 _Goodie…seems like they're all getting along well._

"Just so you know." Cerea told Miia "I have no qualms with Rachnera being here, just as I had no qualms with Mero, stop trying to get people mixed up with your vendetta to keep Mistress to just you."

"Seems like we'll all get along great." I smiled.

As I started to walk to my room I noticed Cerea was walking right next to me, her boobs bouncing right next to me head, heck as practically had her arm around me.

"Ummm Cerea…" I laughed "You're making it a little tough to move."

"Pardo my foolishness." She shook her head "You can ride me…I mean ride on my back if you prefer."

"You're acting a little weird today, first the thing this morning and now this, are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly healthy!" she spoke up "Why do you have a problem with me, you're my Mistress I'm supposed to follow you around!"

"Okay~" I shivered.

 _That was an outburst form left field…maybe it's her time of the month…do Centaurs have those?_

"You do know I was just gonna go to the bathroom right?" I sighed.

"My apologies!" Centorea cried.

I closed the door and sighed, I didn't even need to go I just wanted to get a break from Cerea.

"Hello~" Rachnera said lowering herself down.

"Sorry." I gasped "I didn't know you were in here."

"I wasn't doing anything, just putting up some décor webs." She said lowering herself the floor.

She suddenly pushed me back onto the toilet and yanked my sweatpants down. Rachnera didn't say a word as her head shot down and started sucking on my cock.

"OHHA!" I squirmed in my seat.

 _A second blowjob in two hours…I could get used to treatment like this._

"Rach…nera…" I groaned.

"OHHH!" she moaned going up and down on me.

She pulled her top up and dug her claws into my breasts as she wrapped them around my cock. The warmth made me moan even more, I was trying to keep quiet to prevent the others from hearing.

"MMMMM~!" Rachnera moaned into my crotch and that pushed me to the edge.

"OHHHHHH!" I moaned as I jizzed in her mouth.

Before I even had the chance to thank her Rachnera wrapped my up in her webs.

"HMHMAA!" I let out muffled yells and Cerea and Miia broke down the door.

"Mistress!" "Baby!"

I could feel Rachnera straddling my waist "You see what happened was Honey came in and I got surprised and tied her up."

"You were waiting here to take advantage of Baby!" Miia pouted.

"Very Well." Cerea said stopping Miia "Don't let it happen again."

"Sure, Sure." Rachnera smiled walking off and licking her teeth.

"Baby did Rachnera take advantage of you?" Miia asked as Cerea untied me.

"Well I wouldn't say she took advantage of me so to speak." I blushed.

"RAHHH!" Miia yelled "It's not fair!"

"You know how things work here." Cerea told her "Desirae is pleasured by all of us all the time, you can't expect a new arrival not to be part of this harem."

 _We're officially calling it a harem now…sweet!_

I left Cerea to argue with Miia and I went on with me day, once night came and I was lying in bed I started laughing to myself.

"Six Extra-Species living here…sure hope Mom doesn't come home suddenly or she might flip."

"Evening Sexy." Rachnera said dropping from the ceiling.

"Holy Crap!" I yelled "Man where did you come from."

"Up there." She smirked "Now then I hope you ready because I didn't get to finish after that Blowjob this morning."

"I got you." I smirked as she crawled on top of me in bed.

Rachnera yanked all her clothes off and slowly slid into me, her spider butt taking up most of the bed.

"Hmmm…yes." Rachnera moaned "That's perfect."

"Damn sex with you is great." I said putting my hands on her hips.

Rachnera rolled her body up and down as my cock slid in and out of her, her breasts wiggled and rolled around. As I thrusted to meet my movements with Rachnera I heard my door open. I looked over and saw Cerea was there.

"You're busy." She blushed "My apologies."

"Don't go." I smiled "Come here, let's make this a three way."

Cerea clopped over and pulled her top open, I quickly shot forward and started to play with those big tatas of hers.

"HA! Mistress!" she gasped.

"Oh…that's hot." Rachnera moaned as she quickened the pace of her bounces.

I kept playing with Cerea's tits as Rachnera rode my cock and Cerea moaned from my sucking.

"I can't take much more!" Rachnera moaned.

"Same here." I groaned "I'm…HAAAAA!"

I came inside of Rachnera before quickly pulling out, moving around, and immediately penetrating Cerea's equine pussy.

"Mistress!" she neighed and threw her head back.

"Use that head form something besides moaning." Rachnera said shoving the blonde's head into her pussy.

"You're…so violent." Cerea hissed before she started to lick Rachnera.

"That's is…you've got a great mouth." Rachnera groaned.

"You're the best Cerea." I moaned thrusting into her furry butt.

"Mistress!" she moaned "Please…don't hold back, I can take it!"

Rachnera used her strings to tie up Centorea's boobs and pinched the horse's nipples with her sharp fingers.

"Don't stop licking!" Rachnera yelped "I'm about to cover that face in my juices."

"MHMMM!" Cerea rubbed her face deeper into Rachnera's crotch as I slammed into her pussy, she was backing her big brown butt up and I was getting close.

"I'm so close, cum with me Cerea." I moaned.

"Yes Mistress!" she moaned back.

"I'm about to cum myself." Rachnera smirked.

I gave Cerea a few more thrusts and saw Rachnera shove Cerea's head into her crotch as I felt pleasure welling up in my loins.

"OHHHHHH!"

"YESSS!"

"HMMMMM!"

The three of us screamed as we all climaxed at the same time, I shot sperm into Cerea as her face was covered with Rachnera's sex juices.

"Oh yeah…this was perfect." I said getting on the bed and relaxing between the two large women's chest.

"You do like boobs don't you." Rachnera said pushing my head into her chest.

"Mistress prefers my breasts to those things." Cerea said grabbing me and pushing me into her chest.

"You're are too big, they're almost gross." Rachnera said grabbing me back.

The two of them alternated shoving my into their breast.

 _Trapped between four giant tits…this is the life._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Desirae gets physical.  
**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Gym- Polt

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Hmm, Hmm, La~" I hummed sitting in a chair at the doctor.

The girls had to get their scheduled physicals done by the Exchange program, they were getting measured and weighed while I relaxed and read some tabloids, they had pictures of that super successful Monster Girl pop band.

 _I love their music…I love their bodies too._

"It seems you've gained weight." The one nurse told Mero.

"What~"

"It seems your bust size and waist size have increased." A different nurse told Cerea.

"Ha you all gained weight but my sizes haven't changed at all." Miia gloated.

"Maybe your tail got bigger." Mero pouted.

"Have you even checked your own weight yet?" Cerea asked.

"Umm well…I'm too big for a normal scale."

"Ah Miss Miia." two nurses said pushing in a machine "We've prepared the large scale for you."

"Shit…" Miia hissed under her breath.

I let the nurses do their job before I dragged everyone back home for lunch.

"The girls aren't getting enough exercise." Smith told me as she poured herself a cup of coffee "I mean what you all do in the privacy of this home is strenuous activity but it's certainly not enough exercise."

"But we're not allowed to leave without Baby." Miia said "What are we supposed to do?"

"I still go out for runs." Cerea said "Although Mistress usually accompanies me."

"And I swim lots too." Mero blinked.

"You're not adding a gym onto this house." I said.

"No need to fear." Smith smiled "I know just the place for you. They're building a gym for Extra-Species people, it's not open officially but they are looking for some people to test the place out, you know they'll pay you to go as a trial group."

"You should go." Rachnera said before pointing to Papi and Suu "I'll watch those two."

"She's allowed to stay?" Miia asked.

"Of course I am, I'm not fat." Rachnera snickered.

* * *

 **Later.**

"This is the place." I said looking at the large building.

 _I sure hope Rachnera is nice to Papi and Suu._

"Hello! Good Morning!" a cheerful voice yelled.

I looked up and saw what I assumed was the trainer, she was some sort of dog creature, covered head to toe in fur, she had cute ears and a tail, her body was muscular but still curvy and attractive, I liked her.

"Miss Smith told me you'd be coming." The girl said "Thanks a bunch for your help, I'm Polt the Kobold, let's get right to work!"

"She sure is peppy." I laughed as we followed Polt into the gym.

As we followed Polt inside I took a moment to admire her fine toned ass in the tight jogging shorts she was wearing.

 _Damn…she sure puts on a show, the tail is a nice bonus too._

She showed us an equipment room, Miia and Cerea went ahead of us because I was pushing Mero along in her wheelchair. The trainer was interested in using the treadmills but seeing as Miia and Mero have no legs that was out. It was then we realized given all their specific needs finding something they could actually use would be hard.

"Oh I've got an idea!" Polt perked up "We can use the pool."

"Umm Miia." I pointed at the sign "You can't use the pool.";

"Why not Baby?" she asked "I even brought my swimsuit with me."

I pointed at the sign "No bikinis."

"No need to fear we have plenty of spares around here." Polt saluted.

I'll be relaxing by the pool while you guys change." I said walking off.

I took out my book and laid out on one of the chair, I was excited to read my new manga, what…there's nothing wrong with a girl reading a manga…especially one this full of fan service.

Polt was the first to come out after changing, the tightness of her sporting swimsuit left very little to the imagination and I liked that. The back portion was practically being swallowed up by her cushy butt.

"You know it's a shame you don't allow bikinis." I said "I much prefer them to those ugly sports swimsuits. Why don't you allow them?"

"Too distracting." She said stretching.

"Sometimes…" I licked my lips as she limbered up "distractions are a good thing."

"Nice try." She smiled "But Miss Smith warned me about you."

"And what did she say?" I asked.

"That you're a naughty girl who will try and flirt her way into anyone's pants." Polt said.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing." I laughed "Most of my lovers enjoy it when I flirt with them."

Polt just looked over her shoulder at me.

I smiled at her "Perhaps…you want me to flirt into your pants?"

I closed my book and stood up "I mean, you're an attractive Kobold, you've got a nice personality, a great body and your ass is just fantastic."

She blushed.

"If Smith told you to be wary of me she probably told you the reason behind my flirtatious attitude you sexy little pup." I said getting close to her.

She was blushing harder.

"If there are no objections." I slammed my lips into hers, feeling her fangs nip my lips "I'll fuck you now."

Polt started to kiss back, I felt her claws reaching around and exploring my back, running through my hair and even getting low towards my butt. I was having my fun pressing our chests together and feeling up Polt's ass. As we kissed I felt her fur tickling my face and soon we were laying back on one of the chairs.

I started to pull her swimsuit off and grab her big round breasts. She was working on getting my shirt off and playing with my nipples.

"Oh…!" she gasped as I pinched her a bit "I've been interested in you since you walked in, I was hoping for a workout like this."

"Trust me fuzzy." I said "This'll be a workout alright."

Polt broke our embrace, did a backflip and landed on all fours. She raised her butt, clearly presenting her ass to me, the sight of her wagging tail only made me harder and I jumped at the chance to go balls deep in her pussy.

I moved the bottom of her swimsuit to the side and slid right into her.

"Ohh….That's good." Polt moaned grinding her ass to get more of me inside her.

"Let's get to work." I smirked as I started thrusting.

I did Polt on all fours, fucking her like a dog. She whimpered and panted as more of me stretched her walls out. Her tail was swishing around and slapping against my face. I could feel pressure as my tits shook from my thrusting.

"So...UGH!" I grunted in pleasure "This the work out you wanted."

"I'm not even sweating yet" she said backing her ass up more.

The two of us kept grinding together, amplifying our pleasure.

 _This…I could get used to work outs like this._

Polt and I changed our position so that she was riding me. Her fur was swishing around and she was starting to build up a sweat, I loved the way it made her big tits glisten. She time she slammed down her glorious globes would wobble and spray some of that great sweat around.

"Mmm we better hurry before they finish changing." I moaned.

"I'm ready when you are." She smirked as sweat collected on her fur.

"Then…why don't we wrap this up." I groaned as I felt my balls tingling.

"Sounds good." She said rolling her hips.

"Ha…ha…OHHHH!" Polt moaned as her body shook with a powerful orgasm.

"POLTTTTT!" I screamed as I released inside of her.

The two of us heard noises so before we had the chance to break we got redressed and relaxed.

"Hey girls." I waved as I read my book.

"Miss Polt are you okay?" Cerea asked.

"I'm as great as ever why?" the Kobold asked.

"You look very sweaty is all."

"I just…did a quick run while you guys got changed." She said turning to walk away.

I wasn't sure if any of the other girls noticed but you could see my spunk running down her toned legs.

"Baby come watch me swim!" Miia demanded "I'll show you I'm even better than Mero."

"Is that a challenge?" the Mermaid smiled.

"I have a feeling things are going to get intense." I sighed "Hope Rachnera's okay."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Desirae has a date.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Date with Smith

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Hmm…" I hummed and looked at my watch "She's late."

I was blushing a bit, I was supposed to be meeting Miss Smith for a date of sorts, I got all dressed up and everything. It's not like me to bother with all this but I was wearing a sundress with a flower pattern and sandals with it, the dress was cut low enough to show some cleavage but not too much.

"Sorry for the wait." Smith smiled walking up.

She was dressed so causally, wearing a very loose shirt over a short and tight dress and glasses. I had never seen her dressed so lax like, and I've seen her the morning after sex.

"Well don't you look even more desirable than usual in that little dress." She smiled.

"I don't normally wear stuff like this." I blushed "But since today was a nice day and all…Don't think I wore this for you."

"How cute." She giggled "Shall we get started?"

"I guess so." I said standing up and fixing my dress before we moved.

I followed Smith down the street to a café.

"Welcome Master!" all the employees said when we walked in.

 _A Maid Café?_

"Why did we come here?" I asked as we sat down.

"Why not, places like this are exciting." She said "Besides I thought your more perverse side would like to see girls dressed as maids."

"Well I never said I disliked the view." I pouted a bit "Just I thought it was strange that you'd wanna come in here, also what's up with the glasses?"

"I just can't go out without them." She said adjusting them in a sexual manner.

"Don't tease." I said.

"I thought you liked my teasing." She said tickling my legs with her toes.

"I never said I didn't." I blushed "Just that we're in public…it's embarrassing."

"Do you think the coffees on the menu are different?" she asked "There are multiple names."

"I guess they're different, I mean they're different items on the menu so they must be different." I shrugged.

 _The way people are looking at us…I wonder if they think she's my Mom or something?_

"Welcome home." I heard a voice say.

I looked over and one of the waitresses caught my eye, she had a curvy figure and long pink hair.

"Mero?" I wondered.

 _She looks so similar._

"Yes?" the woman turned around.

She was tall, wearing glasses and her maid outfit was much more low cut then the other girls, it looked like her breasts were gonna pop out at any moment.

"Sorry, my bad." I said "You just look like someone I know."

 _She's standing of course it's not Mero._

"What was that?" Smith giggled.

"It was all the frills on the outfit." I sighed embarrassed by my confusion "Plus she has the same hair."

Smith and I relaxed and enjoyed our coffee for a bit, she kept teasing my leg with her toes, sometimes it was annoying but it was also fun to be teased in public like this.

"So, where do you want to go after our date?" Smith asked "I'd like to go somewhere we can be…alone."

"I'm not sure…" I blushed.

"We've done it before." She said.

"Yeah but…you're getting all cutesy this time." I pouted.

"Well then let's go wander around." Smith said paying our bill.

As we walked out I noticed the Mero lookalike passed out on the floor. When we got out to the street we only got a few blocks before we ran across a bunch of cosplaying girls advertising a new game.

"Huh?" I blinked a few times.

This time one of the cosplayers looked a lot like Papi, except she had arms and legs intend of wings and talons. I knew I must be going crazy because that girl actually had some boobs, it couldn't possibly be Papi.

 _Still first a Mero lookalike and now Papi…either I'm going crazy or something fishy is going on…_

Smith and I went into the arcade where the older woman showed her prowess with the crane game.

 _I suck at these but she's a natural._

"It's too crowded here." Smith said "Let's go someplace more private and quiet."

"Okay." I said grabbing my purse "Lead the way."

Smith's idea of a quiet place was a patio nearby.

"Finally a place to relax." Smith sighed lounging in her seat.

"I'm going to by ice cream." I said getting some money out.

"Oh get me Coffee flavored." She begged.

 _You ingest way too much caffeine…it can't be healthy._

I walked up to the stand and smiled "Can I have one Vanilla and one Coffee flavored please."

"Uhh…" I sighed.

 _These two sure look like Miia and Cerea…I think I'm catching on…_

I took the cones back to Smith and gave her hers. When we ate Smith was trying to be cute and eat her ice cream in a sexy manner, licking it and dragging her tongue around. I was much more relaxed about my dessert, eating far more calmly. The crowd around the peaceful patio started to get rowdy.

"It's too loud." Smith grabbed my hand "We're going there!"

Smith dragged me inside, grabbed a room and threw me on a bed.

"We have time to kill, so let's kill it." She smirked taking her shirt off.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen." I sighed moving the straps on my dress.

Once my dress was off Smith removed my underwear, put her head between my legs and started licking at my pussy.

"Hmmm!" I bit my lip as I moaned "So good!"

Smith went hard with her tongue, swirling it around my clit, flicking my folds, making me squirm. I reached up and pinched my nipples as I moaned louder and louder. Smith's had been teasing me all day and now her work was coming to fruition.

"OHH!" I moaned stroking myself as Smith ate me out.

Smith kept licking me while I pleasured my manhood, the way I was squirming my breasts wobbled around, I couldn't take this…I needed to cum!

"I-I can't!" I moaned "Smith I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

"OHHHHAAA!" I moaned shooting off a few ropes of cum and spraying juices out my pussy.

"If you've been fully pleased I'll take my turn." Smith said grinding her ass into me and rubbing my cock against her pussy.

"HMMM!" we both groaned as she lowered herself onto my dick.

We both started moving, my thrusts matching up with her rocking hips. I squeezed her butt and watched intently as her chest shook from the force of her bounces. Smith was moaning more and more, her hair flipping around in a sexy manner.

"Damn." I grunted as Smith crashed down on me.

"Yes…don't stop." She moaned "Keep fucking me!"

"I am…this day has been worth it." I moaned forcing my cock deeper into her.

Smith's soft butt rubbed against me as she began moaning louder and louder.

"Yes, yes…OHHH FUCK YES!" she moaned as her walls got tighter.

"HAAA!" I moaned as she squeezed the life out of my girth.

I quickly flipped her over and kept fucking her, now in doggie style. I kept plowing, Smith, her butt shaking as my crotch slammed her, my balls swung around and my tits shook and I couldn't keep this up, I wanted too cum, I was ready to fill her up with my cum.

"Oh…oh Smith get ready."

"Please, cum with me!" she moaned.

"Ha…ugh…GAHHH!'

"OHHH!"

We both moaned as we climaxed and I filled her up with jizz. I laid back next to Smith, the two of us started making out, while we did that she stroked my cock and even made me cum a few times. Eventually we had to get redressed because she was bringing in her squad to watch me. Apparently someone wanted me dead rather than me have sex with the girls. I didn't know for sure but I just do what Smith says.

I liked her team though, they were nice, all of them were cute too, the little cyclops, the basically naked doppelganger, the busty zombie and the huge sexy ogre.

"Hmmm…" I sat on the bed and kicked my feet.

 _I wonder how long it will be till Smith lets me leave…I also wonder when she'll give me a chance to play with her girls._

"Hey get off me!"

"Shut up they'll hear us!"

"RAH!" Tio suddenly reached out the window and grabbed two people throwing them across the room.

"Huh?" Zombina and Manako were ready to attack but stopped.

"It's Miia and Rach-Nee-Chan." I said "What are you doing, you're not supposed to be out without me."

* * *

 **Later**

Smith took the girls back to the patio area in the park and explained to them that she and I were on a "Date" to protect me from stangers.

"See it was all pretend." Smith smiled "But…I do need you all to do something for me."

"Hmm?"

"Why I try and find the culprit you guys should all go on dates with Desirable to see if you can weed them out, it will be fun." She giggled.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I hissed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you wanna see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Desirae has a date with Miia and Mero…and someone else too.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sea Dragon- Draco

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **To celebrate the first translated Manga chapter in months and the arrival of Valentines day tomorrow here's a special Early update!**

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"This isn't fair!" Miia whined "This is supposed to be our date, why is Mero here?!"

"She said she wanted to come." I shrugged pushing Mero along.

"But this was supposed to be my date with Baby!" Miia screeched slamming her head into a wall.

"Do not worry." Mero told Miia "I am only her to be Miss's mistress. I support you 100%! Don't worry with my plan your date will be the best ever!"

"Uhh…you two know we're doing this to draw out that "D" person right?" I sighed.

I got the two girls to follow me, for all purposes we were on a date, Tio was supposed to secretly be watching us but someone of her size doesn't…blend in.

"Yes this is it!" Mero pointed.

"The Aquarium?" I asked.

"A movie would have been better." Miia commented.

"What are you two saying this is the perfect place for a date." Mero smiled.

We went in and I had to start doing math to get tickets.

 _Do Miia an Mero get listed as adults?_

"Please go right in." a man bowed to Mero.

"Thank you Sir."

 _Did she just flirt her way in…why didn't I think of that?_

"Are Mermaids some sort of VIPs at Aquariums?" Miia asked as everyone bowed to Mero.

"I don't know." I shrugged "Seems like she has a little authority here."

"Ah there's no need to worry." Mero said rolling off "The facility is wheelchair accessible so I'll be off in the fresh water section."

"Okay, be careful." I waved.

I walked around and spotted a tank, there was a crab in the tank laying on a pipe.

"Hmm, looks kinda like Rachnera." I smiled.

"Look at just lazing around." Miia snickered "Just like her."

We went around the aquarium, Miia was hanging off my arm the whole time. Each tank we passed she'd point out how the creature inside looked like someone from home, slugs like Suu, Seahorses like Cerea.

"Oh, Oh Baby look!" Miia pulled on my arm "Those Fish are kissing."

She was right in the one tank there were two fish rubbing against each other.

"Maybe it's a mating thing?" I wondered.

"Maybe their lovers." Miia smiled getting really close to me.

"Miia…"

"But those are both boys!" Mero said leaning between us, causing Miia and I to kiss her cheeks "Oh how kind of you two to thank me as such."

"GRR!" Miia growled.

"Those fish are competing for territory, they just look like they're kissing." Mero explained "Is something wrong…?"

"Of course something is wrong!" Miia yelled.

"I'm sorry." Mero smiled "how rude of me to go right to fish trivia, here's a sea snake."

"The order wasn't the issue!"

Mero was kind enough to give us some fish trivia as we walked around. Eventually I saw a sign for the dolphin show so I go Miia to come watch with me.

"Miia hurry up and stop complaining, the shows gonna start." I told her.

I turned back to watch the show and saw that there was someone on the stage.

"Today we have a special guest, this is Miss Meroune."

"What is she doing?!" I yelled.

"Aren't we supposed to be inconspicuous?" Miia asked "Mero is making a big scene."

I looked out at the water and Mero was swimming with the dolphins. She looked stunning as her pink hair whipped around and her chest bounced when she sprung out of the water. The dolphins were super playful, even trying to take Mero's top off.

 _She's certainly giving the crowd a show._

"Hmm?" I looked around "Miia where did you go?"

I went and found Mero and asked her if Miia had come over here but she said no. I headed out to the main concourse and even then no sign of Miia. I was starting to worry. I went out to the park to see if maybe she was just looking to get a little fresh air and some sun. That's where I found her, out on a boat in the lake with a total stranger.

 _What is she doing?_

The person on the boat with her was a different extra species, some sort of half dragon. He seemed to be intimidating her and Miia looked scared.

 _Is this the person who's after me?_

"Hands off Jerk!" I yelled ramming a boat into his.

I used the commotion to pull Miia to the shore and started drying her off.

"Don't run off like that." I scolded "And look now you're soaking wet if we don't dry you off you'll get all sluggish."

"Get away from her human!" the dragon guy yelled "She's my bride."

"Who do you think you're talking too!" Miia said throwing a can at him.

"That wasn't very nice." I sighed.

"You should get your shirt off." I said pulling on him "You'll end up hibernating."

"Hey get off me!" he yelled.

"HYUP!" I yanked his shirt right off "Uhh…okay."

Underneath the shirt and loose pants, were girl's underwear.

"He…is a she?" Miia said "Even with a name like Draco."

"Get your hands off me jerk!" She squealed in a girly voice "All I wanted was a reptile friend!"

"You see!" she yelled grabbing her clothes "This is why I hate men, they're all insensitive assholes!"

"Well then…" I smirked "Perhaps you should put clothes on and I can show you the best of both worlds."

"What?"

"A woman." I walked up and slapped her firm butt "Who also has a little bit of manhood in her. Real quick are you the one that sent me that letter?"

"What letter?" she blushed "I don't know what you're talking about, now get your hands off my butt!"

"Miia back to the house with this one, we have things to do!" I cheered.

"Yes Baby!" Miia said.

We both looked on as Miss Smith scolded Draco about something before telling her to go to my house and apologize to me.

* * *

 **Later**

"Hey there." I said laying on my bed in a sexy fashion "Are you here to apologize."

"This is so degrading." Draco blushed in her underwear.

"Come here." I said pulling her onto the bed "Relax, this will be fun."

I started Kissing Draco's scales, slowly working my way to her mouth where I placed my lips of hers, she was apprehensive at first but I got my tongue into her mouth and ran my tongue over her fangs quickly.

Draco moaned as I rubbed her outer thigh and swirled my tongue with hers. I could feel her wings beat a bit when I bit her lip softly.

"Lay back." I whispered moving her around.

Draco did what I told and got on her back, spreading her legs for me. I got in position in front of her and slowly slid into her.

"HAAAA!" the dragon-girl moaned as I started rocking my hips.

I leaned down so we were close and I started going to down. My large chest rested easily on Draco's flat breasts. As I rolled my body into her I could feel her tail swishing around and smacking into my legs.

"See there are some girls who are more man than you'd expect." I smirked as I thrusted faster "I'm really liking this apology."

"OHH!" she gasped "It…it's better than I expected…still don't think I like it or something."

I looked at her blushing face and moaning mouth.

 _Sure I bet she just hates this._

I kept going at Draco, the two of grinding together, soon I heard my door open and saw Miia slither on in and get on the bed.

"MMMM!" Miia immediately kissed the Dragonewt and I pulled out to change the position.

I had Miia lay on her back while Draco was on top of her, stimulating Miia's breasts. I got set up behind her and moved her thick tail out of the way before I pushed my cock into her tight ass.

"AAHHHH!" she groaned "Not…there."

"UGH!" I grunted as I started fucking her ass "It's even tighter than expected."

As I pounded Draco she licked and pawed at Miia's heavy breasts. My own bust bounced a bit from my thrusting but I was enjoying the sight of Draco's tail slapping and wings flapping as I went to town on the backside.

"Ha…ah…oh!" I moaned "Here it…COMES!"

I suddenly exploded inside Draco's butt, pumping her full of my cum. Once she stopped orgasming and became easy for me to pull out of I did so and left Miia to get her apology. My phone rang and Smith was calling, apparently this wasn't the first time Draco had caused an issue so in order to keep a closer eye on her she was being transferred to my house.

 _As expected of Smith…Well that's one date down, a few more to go…hopefully no one almost gets kidnapped on those, I mean it can't be worse than what happened today right?_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Birds and Giants and Fighting!**

 **Till Next Time**


	16. Chapter 16: Forest: Kii

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Okay the fire is all set." I said dropping another long on "Papa, Suu, the food."

I turned around because I heard chewing noises and found the Harpy and the Slime eating the raw meat.

"Stop that it's not cooked yet!" I snapped pulling the various foods out of their hands "We came out here because you two wanted to, still…stuff like this is fun sometimes. I mean it would be way better if this place wasn't a fucking dump!"

Papi and Suu had dragged me out to the forest and the place was a total shithole, tons of illegally dumped trash and crap.

"Why did you even want to come out here Papi?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Papi had a strained look on her face.

"Don't think too hard." I gulped.

"HNGH!" she gritted her teeth.

"You're gonna hurt yourself!" I patted her head "It's no big deal."

"But Papi thinks she might have forgotten something important." The bird girl pouted rubbing her head.

"This place is an illegal dump so watch where you walk." Zombina warned.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching in secret?" I sighed.

"I'm looking out for you." She smirked "What if you got sick and turned into a zombie."

"Not funny." I growled.

"Oh, or maybe you'd fall in nuclear waste and you're dick would get like ten times bigger." She laughed.

"That's even worse!" I snapped.

"Hmm…" Suu tugged on my shirt.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Big." I pointed.

I turned around and there was some sort of giant tree monster stalking us, and by giant…I mean Godzilla sized tree monster.

"That's uhh…a real monster." Zombina gulped.

"You're the zombie!" I yelled "This isn't a first!"

"We're moving!" I yelled grabbing Papi and Suu and making a run for it.

The big tree was swatting it's hands and trying to crush us.

"Is that thing some kind of Extra-Sepcies that got big cause of all the crap around here?" I wonder.

"AHH!" a tendril shot out and snagged Papi and pulled her away.

"Papi!"

The roots around me were coming out of the ground faster so I threw Suu away and told her to make a run for it.

"KAAA!" I gasped as the tendril pulled tightly on my breasts.

 _It hurts so good!_

The Tendrils yanked me away and dug into my skin.

"OHH!" I moaned as the pulled against my slit.

 _His is a terrible situation…but damn am I getting turned on!_

"Human…enemy." The tree wheezed.

"Who are you." I asked through he moans as the roots pinched my body.

The center of the tree monster opened up to reveal a woman on the inside. She was beautiful, had leafy green hair, large heavy breasts and wonderful curves…she was the stuff of dreams. He body was slightly covered by leaves and twings, but I was getting a good view.

 _Not good, with my body being teased like this and her drop dead gorgeous looks…I'm gonna blow!_

"OHHHAAA!" I let my tongue hang out of my mouth as I creamed my shorts.

"I am a Dryad, a protector of the forest." The green haired woman said "I despise humans."

"Dryads can get that…" my eyes locked on to her tits "That…big."

I felt the roots grab me tightly.

"OHHH YES!" I moaned I pleasure "Squeeze me tight baby."

 _I wanna motorboat her so BAD!_

"Kii stop, don't hurt Wifey!" Papi yelled.

"Papi…"

"Papi you know this girl?" I yelled.

 _Sweet this'll be so much easier if Papi is my wing girl…_

"Kii is Papi's friend." The harpy explained "Papi saved her after she saw her with Miss Smith and a bunch of bad people, she was all tiny and tired without soil or water…so Papi planted her."

"So Uhh…how'd she get so jiggly?" I asked at the roots dug into my breasts.

"Beats me I totally forgot she was here after I planted her." Papi said as the roots pulled her shorts tight.

"You're terrible!" I snapped.

 _But you look really sexy like that._

"Wifey isn't a bad person." Papi told Kii "Please let him go."

"Papi…is a freidn, but humans…" Kii glared "Are trash!"

The roots suddenly pulled much, much tighter.

"OHHH YES!"

"Kii stop it!" Papi yelled breaking free and flying forward.

"No don't stop!" I moaned as my nipples were pinched by my shirt.

The giant tree moved and swatted Papi as soon as she got close.

"Papi stop it!" I warned "You'll get hurt."

"But Kii is made because Papi forgot about her, so this is Papi's responsibility." The harpy said.

"Papi watch out!" I yelled as a big hand moved over and swatted her away "PAPI"

Papi got knocked away but bounced into something that stopped her fall, there was a distinctive boing sound when she hit it.

"Uhh…"

 _This…is…the…best…day…ever._

Papi was caught by Suu, expect Suu was huge, like…the size of the tree monster.

 _I giant sexy slime girl…my life is complete._

"Suu?" I gasped "WAH!"

I was yanked free of the roots by Suu, I was sad to feel them go. Suu moved Papi and I and place us onto her massive breasts.

 _I've gone to sexy heaven._

I hugged Suu's tits tightly partially so I didn't fall off and partially because is was so fricken hot! I was pleasantly surprised to find myself not slipping into her body.

 _I guess she's got a little bit of a skin._

"Lady." Suu looked at me "It is only a guess but I believe she has grown this large by ingesting illegally dumbed experimental nutrients."

"Since when do you have a PhD?" I asked as I rubbed my face on her gigantic jiggly jugs.

"If we suck the nutrients out of her she should return to normal." Suu told my.

"Suck…" I licked my lips "Then leave it to me."

Suu moved to the side to dodge an attack from the tree monster, the movement caused her body to wobble and smack her tits together in a beautiful sight.

"I feel sick." Papi groaned.

"I feel perfect." I smiled holding onto Suu as she shook with every step.

Suu grappled with Kii and her giant Tree suit.

"HA!" Suu used her huge chest to smack the monster and knock it off balance.

The resulting movements threw Papi off of Suu and made her crash right into Kii, lucky her fall was broken by the soft pillows better known as Kii's chest

Papi blinked a few times before she grabbed one of Kii's large breasts and started to suck on it.

"That's my girl!" I cheered.

"HAAAA!" Kii gasped and moaned "S-Stop."

"MMMMM!" Papi ony hummed as she sucked.

Suddenly the roots and vines grabbed Papi and pulled her off of Kii, causing the Dryad's breasts to flop down with force.

 _This is the sexiest thing EVER!_

"I…can't reach!" Papi kicked her feet to try and get close "Wifey you do it!"

"YESSSS!" I cheered!

"KYAAA!" Papi moaned as the vines pulled against her snorts, causing them to dig into her pussy.

"Suu get me over there, come on hurry up!" I begged.

The second I was in position I went to town ravaging those massive melons. I ran my tongue around the nipple before latching right onto her tits.

"HAAA!" Kii moaned "No…don't."

"OHHHAA!" I heard a loud bellow and looked out of the corner of my eye to see two large roots attach to Suu's tits and start pumping them.

 _This is like a dream come true!_

"HAAA!" Papi screamed as the vines pulled at her tightly.

I kept going to town on Kii's tits, licking and sucking them with love, if I didn't have my mouth on one tit I was using my hands to pinch the rock hard nipple or dig my fingers into the soft flesh.

"So good." I moaned getting my shorts off and getting my cock into Kii's puusy.

"HAAAAA!" she yelled as I entered her "What are you…OHHHHAAA!"

Still playing with her tits I started fucking her standing up. Behind me Papi's clothes tore off form the tightness of the vines and she moaned as they pulled at her folds and tiny tits.

"Can't…too good." Suu groaned.

Still forcing my meaty girth into Kii I watched as Suu began to finger her giant pussy. At the same time the roots pulled and sucked on her gigantic tits.

"You're so tight, I love this." I licked Kii's tits "I haven't been this horny in years!"

"OH…" Suu pumped her fingers faster "So…close…"

"KYAAA!" Papi screamed as the vines pulled even tighter "I…can't."

"MMMM!" I sucked Kii's tits furiously, biting on her nipple as I did so.

"No…oh no…."

"Here it is!" I screamed as I felt my balls tighten.

"OHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAA!" the forest was filled with intense moans as the four of us climaxed at the exact same time, spraying juices all over.

 _So good…I gotta take a breath…I think…I'll sleep now._

* * *

 **Later**

When I came too Suu and Kii had shrunk back to normal, I was said to see Kii's huge melons were now tiny raisens.

"Well this was something." Smith said assessing the damage "Good thing it happened here so no one got hurt. So…who are you?"

She was looking at Kii.

"Hey…Papi dropped this one off here by mistake." I told her "The dumping made her go a little loopy so don't punish her okay."

"Don't get all worked up I wasn't gonna punish her." Smith smiled "Besides she didn't write the letter…she can barely write her own name. I'll have the trash cleaned up in no time."

"So where will Kii stay?" I asked.

"Wifey!" Papi humped up and down.

"Lady!" Suu jumped with her.

I snapped my finger "Well you know Kii, I have a pretty big backyard if you're interested…"

"I can play with Papi and Suu all the time?" she asked "Madam I will come stay with you."

 _Madam…who I like that…what's with everyone calling me a different nickname thought, Wifey, Lady, Madam, Honey, Baby, Mistress, Miss, hell Draco called me stud yesterday._

"So uh Kii?" I asked as we got ready to go home "Why uhh…why you so small now?"

"Oh now that those nutrients are gone I shrank, but I can change size depending on how much water and other nutrients I take in."

 _Note to self, make sure Kii and Suu get plenty of water for maximum sexy time._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Desirae has her date with Centorea and later joins Rachnera for sweet punishment.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Master- Lillith

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Mistress it's not safe, stay closer to me." Cerea said.

"Y-yeah…" I sighed.

It had been like this all day my "date" if you could call it that with Cerea wasn't going so well, anytime someone looked in my direction she'd freak out…

"Yes hello?" I said picking up my cellphone.

Cerea took my phone and started talking to Manako…Cerea was too defensive, she was wearing full armor and her sticking out was giving Manako a hard time keeping tabs on us.

 _I got a crazy person trying to kill me but I feel more unsafe next to me person who's trying to protect me._

"Cerea you're causing a scene." I sighed "Take off your armor."

"I'll be watching from over here." Rachnera said "You two crazy kids have fun."

* * *

 **Manako's POV**

"Hey lady What'ch doing up here?" a little girl asked skipping over to me.

"You shouldn't be up here." I scolded her.

"WAAAHHH!" she yelled "A one-eyed monster!"

She pushed me to the floor and before I knew what was happening her head was up my skirt.

"Stop! What are you-HAAA!" I gasped as I felt something licking at my private parts.

 _This girl…what is she doing…why?_

"HAAA!" I moaned as her tongue entered me.

"You're tasty. Lilith will enjoy this." The girl giggled as she ate me.

"Don't stop…I'm going to…OHHHHH!"

The little girl pulled her head out from my skirt and licked her lips "Lilith is going to have fun today."

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

Having finally gotten Cerea to relax I headed to a secluded area of the local park for a picnic.

"This looks delicious." I smiled.

"I don't have much experience as a cook but I thought this would be a good way to show my gratitude." Cerea blushed.

I took a bite.

 _Oh boy…it's not Miia levels of bad but…it's certainly not what you'd call edible._

"How is it?" Cerea asked.

"Oh um…it's fine." I smiled.

"You ever try this stuff Centorea?" Rachnera asked from her seat on the branch "It tastes like ass. Honey you shouldn't sugar coat it so much."

"She made the best with what she had." I smiled.

"I can only digest fruits and vegetables." Cerea frowned "So when I try to make meat based dishes…I'm going to go for a walk…"

"Cerea…"

"Rachnera please watch Mistress while I'm gone." Cerea said vanishing.

"That was rude." I scolded "She was trying her best, sometimes your personality can be cute Rach-Nee-Chan, but that was just mean."

"We're alone." Rachnera descended "Let's fool around."

"No" I stood up and brushed myself off "I'm going to find Cerea, I'm upset with you Rachnera."

I stepped through the bushes and started looking around.

"Cerea?" I called "Where are you?"

I turned around and was surprised to find her behind me.

"There you are, I was getting worried you had run off." I laughed "Where did you go."

Cerea suddenly grabbed me and threw me to the ground.

"WHOA!" I gasped "What are you doing that for?"

"Mistress…" Cerea suddenly reached up and ripped her top open, causing her tits to flop out.

 _This is moving in an interesting direction!_

"Mistress you like big breasts correct?" she asked moving my hand and allowing mine too squeeze her big boobs "Or are mine too big?"

"Oh no Cerea, your girls are perfect."

Cerea leaned down and started to kiss me, her huge chest pushing against mine. You know I have some pretty nice breasts, big, firm, round…but compared to the ones who live in my house I'm actually small…weird huh?

"HMMM!" Cerea groaned as I started to squeeze and fondle her chest "Yes Mistress…that feels wonderful."

I could feel myself stirring in my pants, seems like lately I'm squeezing a lot of big boobs, first Kii and today Cerea, not that I'm complaining, this is great!

"OHHH!" I gasped as Cerea yanked my jeans low and freed my cock.

She quickly smashed her tits against it and started giving me a warm, soft titfuck. I moaned and groaned as those warm fun bags smothered my lower half. I was ripping at the dirt as Cerea slammed her tits up and down, it just felt so good.

 _She was so bold…not like Cerea at all._

"I…I think I'm about to…" I gasped as I felt something welling up inside me.

 _Already?_

"Oh…OHHHHHH!" I screamed as I started shooting off ropes of cum, they flew up before falling back down and landing on Cerea's chest with a satisfying plop.

As I was going to get up and go at Cerea from behind I heard screaming.

"Why am I half naked?!" Cerea gasped covering her chest.

"WAAHHH!" a little girl ran passed screaming, not too far behind her was a boar.

 _What is that thing doing in a park like this?_

"Hey go left!" I yelled using a jacket to blind the boar and make it crash into a tree "Go me!"

"GRRR!"

"AHH!" I yelled as the beast turned it's rage on me.

Luckily I have an awesome Centaur friend who's good at keeping me from dying.

"Wow Cerea you're amazing." I smiled.

"It was nothing all that amazing." She sighed.

"No need to be humble." I said "You just-."

"I'm useless." She frowned "I can't do anything. I'm always trying to help but I just get in the way. I want to be someone you can rely on but…"

"What are you crying for." I said jumping on her back "You're super useful, especially in times like this where my legs hurt and I can't walk."

I grabbed onto her big chest "Ride into the sunset!"

"It's two in the afternoon Mistress." Cerea said.

* * *

 **Later**

"Hey Rach-Nee-Chan." I yelled "I brought you dinner."

When I got back from my date with Cerea she was kind enough to make dinner for everyone, I think she enjoyed the special treatment.

"Oh is that you Honey…perfect." Rachnera dropped out the ceiling and yanked me into the attic.

"WHOA!"

"HAAA!"

I crashed to the floor and when I looked up a little naked devil girl was tied up.

"What the hell is that?!" I yelled "You're keeping prisoners in the attic, if Smith finds out I'll be in so much trouble!"

"Mistress Rachnera…please…reward Lilith more." The little girl moaned.

"This little punk hypnotized the horse earlier, that's why she was all over you." Rachnera said "Well I'm off to eat you two have fun."

Rachnera slammed the door to the attic closed and I was left with the little devil girl.

"So I'm Desirae…you're Lilith right?" I asked cutting her free.

"What's it to you?" she pouted.

"No reason to get defensive." I smiled "We're just talking. Do you want some clothes or are you comfortable sitting around naked like that?"

She covered herself with her arms.

"Relax." I sighed kissing her cheek "I bet after all Rachnera's teasing you're twisted up like a pretzel yeah."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"Cause I think you're just the most adorable little cutie ever!" I pinched her cheeks.

"Stop it." She pouted and pushed me off "I'm older than you so don't call me cute."

"You look so young though." I said "That's too bad you almost got away…"

"Eh?"

"If you were actually young I would have let you get dressed and go home, but now that I know you're actually older…"

I pushed her to the floor and held her down, I quickly started kissing her.

"What are you-Let me go!" the girl yelled "OHHH!"

Since Lilith was already naked I skipped the foreplay and just penetrated her.

"I'm sure you're already horny from Rachnera's treatment so why don't we make this a quickie?" I smirked as I started rolling my hips.

"You're…awful!" Lilith whined "Taking advantage of a venerable little girl like me."

"Oh don't pull that." I smiled "Just admit you enjoy this."

"S-shut up bitch." She pouted.

I didn't let up my fucking, forcing more of my cock into her tiny pussy. Her little body quivered each time I slammed into her. Lilith was so cute and adorable I just couldn't take it.

"Oh yeah…so close." I groaned "I'm gonna…"

"Don't you dare!" Lilith yelled.

"I'm cumming!" I splooged inside of Lilith before pulling out and hugging her tiny body.

"So Lilith where do you live, I should get you home before your hosts worry." I said as she nuzzled her head into my bosom.

"I snuck here from the Monster worlds, I don't have a host." She mumbled "But…staying here seems nice."

"Well good." I smiled "I'll call Smith right away."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Desirae has a few quickies, I mean dates with the MON Squad.**

 **I'm busy so no Chapter next week!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18: MON Squad

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"GAHHHH!" I yelled as I was pulled along.

So since none of the other dates had succeeded in anything other than me getting laid by total strangers and I recently got another evil letter Matchmaker Smith decided my next course of action was to go on a series of "dates" with her MON Squad, first on the list with Tionisha the ogre, Tio for short.

" Tionisha…slow down…" I panted trying to catch my breath "If you keep pulling me along like that I'll be all battered and bruised…my legs aren't as long as yours so it takes me more steps to keep up."

"I told you to call me Tio." The big girl pouted.

 _I have a feeling she didn't hear a word I said._

"Oh boy candy!"

"AHH!" I cried as I was yanked along.

There was one slight advantage to running along with Tio, I got to see her huge hooters slap all over the place, it certainly made me horny that was for sure. This date with Tio pretty much consisted of my getting dragged around to various stores.

"So, does this look good on me?" Tio asked spinning around in her dress.

"It's nice." I smiled.

"You're not even looking." She pouted.

 _Oh I was looking…at that huge chest._

"Umm well…it's a little tight up top." I gulped as her breasts were trying to rip out of that dress.

Tio went into the changing room and it wasn't long before I heard a tearing noise.

"Uhh…everything alright in there?" I asked.

"My…my butt is stuck." Tio whined "Sweetie you gotta help!"

"Alright relax." I sighed opening the curtain.

I walked in and saw Tio in her underwear, she looked really cute with her frilly lace bra.

"Okay breath out." I told her pulling at the dress "And got it!"

I looked up and saw that not only had Tio's dress gotten pulled off her panties did to, so I was eye to eye with her big… pussy.

"HMMMM!" I shot my head between her cheeks and started eating her out.

"AHHH!" she gasped "What are you…OH!"

"Keep it down." I ran my tongue over her folds "this'll feel really good."

"Miss Smith…said this would feel good but…OHHH!" she screamed "Not like this!"

My tongue was probing in and out of Tio, she was panting and moaning I found myself growing insatiable, I was hot and bothered and the lubed up pussy before me just looked too good.

"There we go!" I said whipping my cock out and penetrating Tio.

"Hmm…are you doing something?" she asked.

 _She's so big she can't feel my cock in her._

"Just relax, I'll be done in a second." I said grabbing her hips and thrusting into her.

Tio was so big and loose that I struggled to keep my cock inside her, but when it was in there it felt great, here walls were warms and wet. My cock was quickly getting stimulated by her bumpy walls, I wasn't going to last as long as I would like but with more dates like this coming I was going to have to be quick. With each movement Tio's giant butt shook and the sound of it clapping just made me flip

"Yes…TIO!" I moaned as I ejaculated inside her.

"I'd love to stay for more." I said fondling Tio's big breasts "But Zombina is waiting."

"Okay." She pouted "Bye-Bye!"

* * *

 **Later**

"Man that movie was the best!" Zombina cheered as we walked out.

"A Zombie who likes Zombie movies…how strange." I hummed "Not one for the scary movies myself but still…So what's it like being a Zombie? How old are you, how did you umm…die the first time."

"It's fine, Rude to ask a lady something like that, and I'd prefer not to talk about that." She said frowning at the last one.

"Oh sorry, my bad." I nodded "I understand.

"No big people ask that all the time." She said as her hand fell off "Oh…crap, guess if didn't cross those stiches right."

"If it's sowing I'll take care of it." I smiled taking out my emergency kit "I've got a needle and thread right here. Still it be weird in public, let's go into that café over there."

I took Zombina into the side reading room of the Manga Café and started to reattach her hand.

"And there we go." I smiled.

"Wow so not only are you super cook your pretty handy with a needle ain't ya babe." Zombina awed at her hand "So this stuff doesn't bother ya?"

"Huh?"

"Normally the whole missing hand thing would freak people out." She smiled.

"Well a real dead body gives me the creeps but you…" I smiled "My life is filled with love and sex crazed half animal and monster girls, it's nice to just hang out with another human who looks my age you know, I didn't make a lot of friends in high school…so being with you makes me feel a little bit normal."

"Hmm…" she laughed "I'm a Zombie…not a human girl."

"You're human to me." I smiled.

"TSTSTS!" she snickered lifting her shirt off "You know, I'm starting to like you babe."

Zombina pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist.

"I hope you don't mind but my insides will be a little cold." She laughed taking my cock out.

"Fine by me." I laughed "OHH~"

I gasped a bit as I was allowed to enter the cold insides of Zombina, normally most girls were warm inside but Zombina was so…cold, it was kinda refreshing.

"Oh…you know most times I can't feel anything." She moaned "but I have just one place that still makes me squeal!"

"Well I'm glad it's that place." I smirked as I thrusted into her.

Zombina rode me hard, I used my hands to brace her hips. I was thrusting to meet her, this felt so normal, having sex with a normal girl like Zombina…I use the term normal loosely.

"Yeah…come on!" she begged "It's been forever since I had an orgasm…PLEASE!"

"UGH!" I moaned as the two of us climaxed together.

"Phew…" Zombina laid on top of me "My own fingers aren't good enough to pump my pussy for a climax…that or my hand falls off…been forever since I felt that good."

"Glad I was able to help…we should hang out again soon." I smiled "Just us Pseudo-Human girls."

"Yeah." she smirked "I'd like that."

* * *

 **Later**

"Umm…Manako?" I sighed as we walked.

"Yes?" she looked up at me.

"This date would work better if you weren't walking twenty feet behind me!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" she scampered closer.

"And if you hide your face I won't be able to see you." I smiled.

"OUF!" she groaned walking into lamp post.

"Are you okay?" I ran over to her.

"Yeah I just don't have very good depth perception…being a cyclops and all." She sighed.

"I thought you told me you were a Monoeye?" I said.

"It's all pretty much the same, most humans just call us Cyclops, you can refer to me however you want." She blinked "Ummm I get nervous in crowds…can we go somewhere else?"

"Sure." I smiled.

We headed to the back of a building and I got us some drinks from a vending machine.

"This is a nice place to take a break." I sighed "I've been doing too much hard work lately."

"I'm sorry…I'm nervous." She blushed "I mean we're supposed to…"

"Manako." I smiled "I won't do something you don't want to, we don't have to do…that. We can just hang out for a few hours if that's what you'd prefer."

"We…we can?" she blushed.

"Sure, besides…Zombina tired me out I need a break." I slouched on the bench.

"Thank you…Dear." She blushed "Can you look at me."

I turned and looked at her face "Something wrong?"

"Hmm…" she blinked a few times before waving her hands "S-Stop looking at me-Hey you!"

Manako suddenly stoop up "Stop!"

I looked over and saw someone hiding by the vending machine.

"I got her!" Zombina jumped out already firing her gun.

"HYP!" Tio threw the vending machine to block the path before Manako shot them in the back with a tranq dart.

"So who was it?" Zombina pulled the persons jacket off "HUH?!"

"It was Dopple?" I tilted my head

"Ow~" the white haired being moaned "That stings…I feel…fuzzy."

"Well I guess that solves the mystery." I smiled "I should get home and tell the girls, I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye Sweetie!" Tio waved.

"Hey Babe, call me." Zombina licked her lips.

"Goodbye." Manako smiled.

Home wasn't too far from the park where I was with Manako, just a few blocks, I had to stop at one intersection but that's when my Desirae Senses tingled.

I stuck my finger out and blocked a large scythe "Just what is it you think you're doing?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Don't worry, Manako and Dopple will get their time later, I just thought for once someone should just want to hang out with Desirae and Manako seemed like that kind of girl.**

 **Next Time- Desirae's gonna die?!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Headless- Lala

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"I'm back!" I called out "Can one of you girls open the door!"

I heard people moving around and Miia came and opened the door.

"Hello Baby, did you find D?" she asked.

"Uhh about that…" I sighed pointing to the headless body "Pretty sure it's her."

"AAH!" Miia flailed her arms around "She's got no head! Get away it's a ghost!"

"Get off!" I said as she tried grabbing me "I gotta move this body."

"When you say it like that it sounds like you're up to something." Draco sighed.

I went inside and sat the headless body down in a chair.

"Mistress what happened?" Cerea asked "Why does she have no head?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Why did you bring her back then?" Lilith looked as it "I mean, bitch she has no head."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Sorry idiot." She pouted.

"I've never seen someone with no head before." Kii, in her tiny body, poked the body's neck stump.

"Leave her alone." I sighed "I was on my way back and she tried to end me with her scythe but I stopped it with a finger."

"Wow Wifey is super strong!" Papi cheered.

"No it's just a toy." I said flipping the scythe around like a baton "It was easy, but when I turned to see who did it her head was gone and the poor body looked lost. She looked so scared I couldn't leave her there."

I could tell Rachnera and Cerea were not as supportive of my choice.

"So where is her head?" Mero asked.

"I don't know we were on a hill so it probably rolled off somewhere." I said walking back to the door "I'm gonna go look for it."

"Right now it's almost night." Rachnera said "Why not go tomorrow."

"Well I can't leave her with no head all night." I shrugged "Besides she might have a cute face and I'd like to talk with her a bit."

"Alright then we shall go with you." Cerea said picking up the scared Lamia "Come along Miia."

"I want to come too!" Mero said "Draco will you push me."

"Of course."

"I'll hold down the fort and the body with the brats." Rachnera said gesturing to Suu, Papi, Kii and Lilith.

"Okay…don't do anything too mean please." I said grabbing a flashlight.

The girls on my team and I headed to the park down the road to start looking for the head.

"It's dark and hard to see." Draco commented "Good luck finding much."

"I don't see it in the pound." Mero said surfacing "But I'll look a little more."

"Okay just be careful it's dark." I smiled.

I looked around for a bit but couldn't find the head anywhere.

"AHHH!" Miia cried "It's a head!"

I headed over there quickly and turned on the flashlight "Miia this is just a mannequin head."

"Can't we just go home!" Miia cried "Maybe she doesn't have a head!"

"We need to find it quickly." Cerea said "Who knows what will happen if someone else finds her head."

We looked around a little while longer but were still coming up empty.

"AHHHH!" Miia yelled again.

"What is it this time?" I sighed walking over "Oh…you found it."

"I'll take care of Miia." Cerea said "Mistress could you pick up the head?"

"Sure." I squatted down by the head, it was blue with long white hair and a strange cowlick.

"So…you alright?" I asked.

"…"

"Okay?" I sighed reaching out to pick her head up "I'm gonna take you back to my house and put you back with your body."

"Do not lay your hands on me!" the head snapped.

"You talk?!" I stepped back "What the hell ae you?"

"I'm a Dullahan." She explained "A Guider of Souls, Reaper of Death…it seems you've taken care of my body, thank you. I had no intentions of revealing this form to you."

 _Her body was so stiff and regal but the head seems totally theatrical._

"I'm being hunted by an organization." She said "so I don't have time for luxuries."

 _Organization…is she talking about Smith's bureau? Is she just messing around or is she actually in danger?_

"You there human!" the girl said "I will allow you to place your hands about my flesh, you will serve as my temporary body, you should feel honored. Be honored that a being of darkness has graced you with such a gift."

"What the heck are you saying?" I asked.

"Like I said…just take me back to my body." she grumbled.

"Okay you should have just said so." I said picking up her head "Wow I didn't think your head would be this heavy…oh Dullahan, are you the one who wrote that weird letter?"

"I will not associate with you-HYNG!" the head suddenly shivered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My body." she moaned "Is being assaulted."

"Oh crud." I sighed.

* * *

 **Rachnera's POV**

"Hmmm…it's not the same without the screaming." I sighed pulling the strings on the body tighter.

"It you want screams you and use me." Lilith panted in anticipation.

"Not now Lilith."

"Oh really." A voice sighed "Torturing a poor body, you're just sad."

Kii walked into the room in her grown body, her tits bouncing and Papi and Suu skipping in behind her.

 _Someone clearly got into the fertilizer._

"It's been ages since I got to practice on a normal body!" I smiled pulling my strings tight on her breasts "It's always good to refresh the basics."

I pulled my stings and shook the body around, bouncing the breasts, pulling the ass and teasing her pussy, still with no face it was hard to gauge the working condition.

"Yay!" Suu suddenly tackled me and startled feeling my up with those tendrils that were of hair.

"Suu get off I'm busy!" I whined as she snaked her body around my breasts.

The slime complied as stood up before walking over to the body and morphing her crotch into slime cock.

"WEE!" she cheered inserting herself into the body.

"Suu that's too much!" I yelled.

"This is so~ hot." Lilith moaned starting to rub her own pussy.

 _And now I've lost all control of this situation…well fuck it._

"Kii!" I walked over and started teasing the Dryad's body, running my claws over her breasts, using my sharp fingers to tease her slit and tickling her neck with my tongue.

"Rachnera." She panted.

"No, no, no." I whispered making out with her "I prefer it when you call me Rach-Nee-San."

I laid back and moaned as Kii started going to town and eating out my pussy, Suu was still fucking the body, her slime grabbing and shaking the tits, and nearby Lilith was pumping her finger in and out of herself and Mach speed.

"Oh…that's good." I moaned tweaking my nipples.

"HMMM!" Kii licked me faster and faster, branches appearing to hold back my arms.

"Hey, what are you doing!" I snapped as she stopped licking and lifted me into the air.

"You said it's good to practice the basics on a real body." Kii smirked "But it's also good to experience them yourself."

 _Her grown form is such a bitch, Little Kii would never do this to me!_

* * *

 **A few minutes ago.**

 **Desirae's POV**

 _Dammit Rachnera I know this is your doing._

"HMMM!" The Dullahan moaned as I shoved her head into my chest.

"Keep it down we'll get caught." I warned.

The moans and groans coming out of the girl was making it hard to stay calm, not to mention she was licking at my cleavage sue to her pleasure.

"You know what this will shut you up!" I said pulling my shorts down and shoving my cock into her mouth.

"MMMMMM!" she gasped and moaned.

I held her head against my crotch and started bobbing her head for her, I needed her to be quiet and this was the best way. Her mouth was strangely calm, warm yet cool and the perfect amount of saliva. The kept thrusting and making her suck me off, I needed this and it would shut her up for a time.

"Huh…" the head's eyes went wide "It stopped."

"Huh?"

"The assault on my body is over." She said "Now unhand-OHHH!"

"What now!" I shoved my cock back into her mouth to quiet her.

"I've got…both holes!" she moaned.

 _Both holes…SUU!_

I could see it now, a full body, Suu and I ramming it from opposite ends, our breasts shaking and bouncing, our cocks sliding in and out of her, it was suck a dream.

"I can't…" I groaned "OHHH UGHHH!"

I felt myself cumming in her mouth, I wasn't sure how she was going to deal with it but the Dullahan didn't seem bothered.

"Wow you swallowed that?" I looked in her mouth "Where'd it all go?"

"Into a bit of endless darkness where souls go to torment forever." She said.

"What?" I asked "Look if you don't have an answer you could have just said it was a Lady's secret."

"Hmph." She turned away.

"Sorry about that." I smiled "I should have asked before I did that to you."

"Hmph." She pouted "Whatever…just return me to my body already."

* * *

 **Later**

"There we go." I placed her head on her body.

When we got back to the house everything was in order, the body seemed fine but…the house smelled like sex and Rachnera looked ticked off at Kii.

 _I wonder what put a fly in her soup…or web I suppose._

"Hmm." The Dullahan screwed her head back on.

"You want me to tie it on so it won't fall off?" Rachnera asked.

"Mmmmm…" the blue skinned girl hid behind me.

 _Before she wouldn't shut up but now she won't talk._

"I made tea would you like some?" Mero asked.

"I have had enough otherworldly beverages for the day." She turned away "But my throat is dry…"

"Will you be able to drink?" Cerea asked "Or will it leak out the seam?"

"I have no problems drinking liquids." The girl said popping her head off and pouring the tea straight into her neck.

"That's not drinking." Draco sighed.

"Hey do you eat snacks?" Papi asked.

"Of course." The body ran over.

"You forgot your head again stupid." Lilith snickered.

"So she's a Dullahan?" Cerea asked.

"Yeah, they're like headless horsemen or something." I shrugged.

"So she's a Grim Reaper." Miia shivered.

"Like from the fairy tales!" Mero cheered.

"I figured they were imaginary." Kii said having shrunken slightly since I got home.

"You three are ones to talk." I sighed "But if she's a reaper that must mean someone is going to die."

"Yes." The girl placed her cup down "There is someone near death."

"Sorry for your loss slut." Lilith patted me on the back "Must be one of you many formers lovers, better hope they didn't give you an STD."

"HEY!" I snapped "shut up we don't know who it is."

"It's you." The Dullahan stood up and pointed at me "You are going to die."

"P-pardon?" I gulped.

"Do you really have an STD?!"

"Shut up Lilith!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Death comes for Desirea.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Death for Desirea

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"I think I would know if I was dying." I scoffed.

"Why don't you take a second to remember how many times you've nearly died already." The Reaper told me.

"Well when you put it that way…" I sighed.

"Nothing escape's my unholy eyes.' She said "I the Dullahan, a knight of Hades, have been sent to remove your soul."

Before she could continue Rachnera wrapped her up in a series of tight strings.

"Did you really think this was the place for a speech like that?" the spider asked "Let's get something straight, I'm the only one who lays hands on Honey."

"No string of fate will bind me!" the Dullahan shivered "…be gentle."

"You guys can take Honey.' Rachnera said "Lilith and I will keep her here."

"Right." Cerea nodded grabbing me.

"WHOA!" I yelled as I was yanked away.

"Papi!" Cerea called "Fly Master somewhere safe!"

"Okay!"

"Hey!" I yelled as Papi wrapped her legs around my head and took off.

I was face to face with Papi's crotch, now normally I would start licking her, but I didn't want to fall to my death so I held back on that.

"OWW!" I felt my back hit a tree "Papi fly higher!"

"Ohh!" she moaned as my talking vibrated her crotch "Wifey…not there!"

"Just pay attention!" I yelled.

"Oh wait…Papi can't see in the dark." She said as we slammed into a Billboard.

"GAAH!" I groaned as I fell to the ground.

Luckily my fall was broken as Suu slipped under me and used her body as a cushion.

"So soft." I hummed as her breasts lay on top of my head.

"Method aside great job!" Miia smiled.

"Papi that was dangerous, you almost got Madam killed." Kii scolded.

"But Cerea said…"

"I didn't mean like that!"

"Hmm!" Suu started to hug me.

"Suu no, too tight!" I yelled "I'm gonna-GURGLE!"

Suu hugged me so hard I slipped through her membrane and was drowning inside of her. Luckily Kii was paying attention and quickly pulled me out.

"Thanks Kii." I smiled "Huh? AH!"

Kii had grown bigger from drinking the nearby water and now her plants were surrounding me.

"If we warp you tightly in a cocoon there will be nothing to worry about." She said.

"To tight!" I groaned as the braches squeezed me.

"HYA!" Cerea quickly used her sword to cut the branches and drop me on her back.

"Is this a Saddle?" I asked "When did you get this."

"Oh you know…I figured we might need it someday." She shrugged.

"Way too convenient." I sighed.

"You have fun!" Mero waved as Cerea rode off.

"Hang on I didn't put the strap on!" I yelled as Cerea started running off.

 _Oh god the Dullahan is write I'm totally gonna bit the dust tonight!"_

My cute butt slipped and Cerea ended up dragging me halfway across town, she was so focused on her own daydream she failed to notice the danger I was in.

"HELP ME!" I cried.

"Oh dear!" she snapped awake and grinded to a halt "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"You're on the brink of death." The Dullahan popped up.

"Whoa where'd you come from?!" I yelled jumping back.

"You cannot outrun death, no matter what your speed." She said.

"Escape while you can Mistress." Cerea commanded.

"I'm telling you, you guys are blowing this way out of proportion." I sighed before I felt a hand on my back "Huh?"

"HYUP!" Mero yanked me off the bridge we were on and dropped me into the drink.

I was pulled down the river by Mero.

"Up!" I gasped "I don't have gills dammit!"

Mero dumped me off on the shore and I was finally able to catch my breath.

"I almost drowned…that would have sucked." I smiled.

"I guess you really are fated to die." Mero sighed "If I can't save you from your fate I have but one request."

"Don't talk like I'm dying please."

"Will you create an everlasting bond with me?" Mero asked.

"Huh?"

"An Keepsake that I can remember you with forever." She said trying to get my pants off "A child."

"Whoa this just moved way to fast!" I gasped as Mero pushed me down and hugged me, slipping my cock into her "OHH WOW!"

"HMM!" Mero started grinding against me, her tail swinging in the water as she let my cock stir up her insides.

"Look Mero as great as sex with you is I think I'm-OHH-A Little young to be a mother, I mean I'm only twenty." I gasped.

"Please!" Mero begged "Fertilize me and then even when you die you'll live on in our babies."

"Stop talking like I'm-damn you're tight- dead already!"

"No one is coming down here so don't worry about getting caught." Mero smiled "Now let's make babies, fill me to the brim with your seeds."

"I…Mero!" I groaned.

 _Shit I'm close…and at this rate if I cum inside her she'll definitely get pregnant._

"Huh?!" I felt a tail wrap around me and I was yanked out of Mero.

"OHH!" I moaned cumming from the force of being dislodged.

"Baby are you okay?!" Miia asked pulling me onto dry land.

"Ha…ha…"

"Oh no you're full of water!" she gasped "You have to spit it out."

"Miia wait I-GAHH!" I groaned as she used her tail to wring me out.

"Oh no I did it too hard!" Miia said "If Baby is going to die I'll defend her with my tail…huh?"

Miia was suddenly wrapped up in binds of string and prevented from moving.

"This is…" Miia gasped "Rachnera!"

I looked over under the bridge and the Dullahan was standing there with Rachnera, Lilith and Draco.

"What are you three doing!" Miia yelled "Why are you helping her?!"

"Fate is super strong." Lilith said "You can try and help our fuck buddy all you want but I won't change anything."

"Miia just look at tonight." Draco said "You are the problem, in your efforts to help the six of you nearly got Stud killed six different ways."

"We can't help." Rachnera told her "So it would just be better to let her go than make Honey suffer. Go on Dullahan, use your scythe and get this over with."

 _Why is she making this choice for me?_

"Wait take me with you!" Miia said "If you're going to kill Baby than kill me too!"

"Jeez enough of this crap." I groaned standing up and tossing my jacket off so I was standing in a tank top and shorts "You guys need to stop making choices for me, besides I told you the scythe…never mind, look I'm going home and taking a nap or something and after that nap we'll all have a huge orgy or something."

"Baby…"

"Because me dream…" I smirked "Is to have the ultimate Monster Girl Harem and the lot of you aren't even close to my max, I won't die until my dream comes true!"

"Don't raise a death flag like that!" Miia cried.

"I told you I'm going home and I'm not stopping till I finish." I said walking up the steps "I'm not afraid of anything, my name is Desirae Hanafuda and I'm gonna be Queen of Monster Girl Harems! Ow."

I looked down and saw a little RC car hit my ankle.

"Sorry Pretty lady!" I little boy said picking it up.

"Be more careful, and It's past midnight you should be at home kid." I scolded.

"Look there's no such thing as fate." I told Miia and the others "My life with you guys is fun and exciting, a little dangerous but I love it like I love all of you, so I'm not leaving you guys yet. I live on the edge of death each time I have sex with you guys, Cerea and Miia nearly crush me, Suu and Mero drown me, Rachnera nearly snaps my spine with her strings, but I get up and keep going time and time again, I'm not stopping now."

* * *

 **Later**

I headed home and called Smith to tell her I have a rouge Dullahan on my hands.

"Hahaha, she not a God of death." Smith laughed "did you think this was a horror story or something?"

"We got played." Cerea frowned.

"So stupid." Miia pouted.

"No baby…" Mero sighed.

 _One of those things was not like the other!_

"Now it's true Dullahan are a difficult species to work with given their theatrics." Smith said pulling off the girls head "and they just look more believable when they pop their heads off."

"She was just playing make-believe, isn't that right Lala-Chan?"

"Do not give out my true name so lightly!" the head groaned.

"Such a scary girl has such a cute name." I smiled.

"How adorable." Draco shivered.

 _For someone who likes to act like a man Draco sure likes cute things._

"I am death incarnate." Lala moaned trying to stop spinning.

"Sure you are." Smith sighed "I've been looking for you since you ran off, but what I want to know is why did you send Desirable a letter?"

"No mortal escapes death." Lala looked away "And it's inconceivable that defied it so frequently, she must have some sort of supernatural power."

"No powers." I shook my head "Unless Futanari are unkillable?"

"I asked why you came here." Smith smiled.

 _Oh no Smith is actually doing her job! The End is nigh!_

"Every time I find you a place to stay you leave." Smith sighed.

"Because no one there is close to death." Lala mumbled.

"I'm not gonna let you stay with someone who's dying." Smith growled "Next you'll ask to live with cancer patients."

"That woman form the organization is glaring at me." Lala hid behind me "Place me here so I can observe her power. I can stay right."

"Well you're cute so you pass my test." I smiled.

"Mine too." Smith smiled "it's settles Lala will live here."

The other girls grumbled for a bit but approved of Lala living with us.

"By the way Desirable." Smith said pouring coffee "You knew she was faking from the start, most of the other hosts believed in her power."

"Well it was easy." I shrugged "You would never let someone like that just walk around, not to mention her scythe was plastic and I like to live dangerously. That and…"

I looked over "I was like that in high school, trying to act edge and dark to be cool, she reminds me of myself."

"Oh you have a dark past." Smith smirked.

"You already know a lot about my past." I smirked "Remember, you told me when you dropped Miia off."

"Detentions for truancy, was suspended twice for peeping on the girls locker-room, known around school for embracing casual sex, went through male and female partners on a weekly basis." Smith said "It's odd you seem like a nice girl yet you led such a bad school life."

"Well it's simple." I frowned "I figured maybe if I got in enough trouble my mother would stop going on her business trips and stay home more, needless to say it didn't work."

"So you turned to a life of delinquency out of a desperate need for attention?" Smith asked "Well that's…kind of sad."

"Hmph." I smiled "It's nothing to get worked up over, my past is my past, it's not gonna change so I'm just gonna live with it, I grew up without a father and my mother spends more time at work than with me, you'd be surprised I'm not the only girl like that."

"Well I suppose you're right, that past led to this present, where you have all these friends, and you're not alone anymore."

"You're getting sappy on my Miss Smith." I smirked "Keep this up and I could accidentally fall for you."

"You're a little out of my age range for anything outside of Friends with Benefits." She laughed.

"Really how old are you?"

"I'm…" Smith leaned in and whispered.

"Really…that's not so bad I've heard of worse." I smiled "So…you want some sugar for your coffee?"

Smith looked around before dropping to her knees "Sounds good, some nice hot coffee."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **I'm on tumblr now, snakebti1995**

 **Next Time- Desirae's Dinner Party somehow ends with Dopple having fun.  
**

 **Till Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Shapeshifter

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"So you mean to tell me that you were gonna cover the costs of my food bill this whole time?" I asked Smith.

"You bet." She nodded.

"I hate everything." I slammed my head on the table "And you brought your sidekicks so all the food I actually paid money for is gone already."

"Come on Babe stop wallowing and come party!" Zombina yelled.

"You've all destroyed my self esteem." I moaned "I'm going to bed, let yourselves out."

I walked up the stairs and flopped on my bed.

 _All that sweet money down the train._

"huh, oh this is your room." Dopple said sitting in the corner.

"Why are you in here!" I yelled "This is my room!"

"I was looking for a nice quiet place." she snickered "This one fit."

"You don't want to hand out with the other girls?" I asked.

"They're boring." She shrugged "I'd actually rather spend time with you, after all I was left out of your little shindig the other day."

Dopple spun in place and I was face to face with mysef.

"Oh right you transform." I blinked "It's weird looking at myself like that."

"A body with some tits." She grabbed her chest "And your other bonuses are great too."

"Say why do you transform so much?" I asked "Don't you have a real form?"

"I do but most people who see the real me either have a heart attack or end up in the loony bin." Dopple sighed.

"Wow you're that hideous?" I asked.

"That's not what I meant." She growled from my body "I'm just that terrifying! Now I'm gonna make you pay for insulting me like that!"

She pushed me back onto the bed "Let's see how you deal with getting fucked by yourself."

She torn her clothes off and held my/her cock in front of my mouth. I sighed before leaning forward to give her a blowjob. I was weird to look up and see myself gazing down on me. Dopple was moaning and playing with her chest as my thick cock went into my mouth.

Normally I would never be the bottom like this but I thought I owed Dopple this much since I insulted her a minute ago, for now I'd just suck her off and then I could fuck her afterward.

"Oh so this is what it's like to be a futanari." She moaned "I could get used to this."

"HMMM!" I hummed bobbing my head as I sucked.

I felt my chest wobble a bit while I rolled my neck to suck on her. Dopple was hissing and groaning as she was pushed to the brink, she had no tolerance. In order to break her all the way I swirled my tongue around her tip and that's when she cracked.

"AHHHHH!" she moaned blasting my throat with cum.

I felt the cock shrink and slip out of my mouth as Dopple turned back into her usual look. Now that she was skinny I picked her up and pushed her under me, quickly slipping inside her.

"HAAAOOOO!" She moaned as I started fucking her "Damn it's even bigger when it's inside me."

"Nothing beats the original." I laughed as I fucked her.

Dopple moaned as she began rolling her body to match up with mine. My balls dangled and swung around. Dopple's tight little body grinded against me, drawing closer and closer to her breaking point.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCCCKKKKK!" Dopple moaned as she climaxed from the force of my fucking.

"GAAHHH!" I groaned pumping her full of cum.

"Damn Bae." Dopple sighed as I pulled out "I see why the others are so into you."

"As my name implies I am quite Desirable." I smiled.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

 **Rachnera's POV**

"Ugh…" I blinked as a I woke up "It was that dream again, I thought I finally stopped having it but I guess not."

I rolled out of bed and threw a top on before climbing downstairs.

"Morning." I sighed.

"It's past ten." The Centaur said.

"Where's breakfast?" I asked looking at the bare table.

"Miia is attempting to make…something." Cerea said.

"Okay I'll just wait till lunch." I sighed "So uhh…where's Honey?"

"Mistress went to fill out paperwork for food expenses." Cerea said.

"It is hard when you house ten plus people." I nodded.

"You've got mail." Lala popped up between us.

"WHOA!"

"Why must you sneak up on people." I grumbled.

Lala handed me a letter.

 _This is…well._

"You guys got one too." Lala said handing out letters to Miia, Cerea, Papi and Lilith.

"Something's come up, I'm going to my room." I said walking off.

 _Suppose I should start packing._

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

"Read it." Suu sat on the counter.

"It's rude to read someone else's mail." Mero said "But…HA!"

"What's it say?" I asked.

"It seems there's someone else who wants to be Rachnera's host family." Mero explained "This is from the people she used to live with."

"Is Rach-nee gonna leave?!" Papi and Suu whined.

"I don't know." Cerea got defensive "I don't really understand the situation myself."

"He…he…HAHAHA!" Miia started laughing.

"She's up to something." We all sighed.

"It seems they're coming over to talk with Rachnera and her current host." I said looking at the letter "They're coming…Today?!"

"DING DONG!"

"Oh crap they're already here!"

We nervously headed over to the door and answered it, the only one there was a teenage school girl with her hair tied in pigtails.

"Hello nice to meet you!" she said formally "I'm Ren Kunanzuki, I used to be part of Rachnera's host family."

"She must be the one who came to talk." Mero said.

"It's just one girl?" I asked.

"We assumed a family was coming." Cerea commented.

"They sent me since I'm the reason she left!" the girl screamed.

"You don't have to yell!" I covered my ears.

"The Lady of the house isn't here right now but you're welcome to come inside." Cerea said "This is something best not discussed on the porch."

"Come in!" Papi cheered "Uhh…what was your name?"

"Ren."

"What's that?" the harpy pointed at a bag "A present."

"Papi don't ask something like that it's rude." I said.

"I brought sweets if your interested." The girl smiled.

"Oh thanks I love candy!" Papi cheered "…Uhh what was your name?"

"Papi don't ask someone their name multiple times when you first meet them."

"I see, you must be mentally challenged and are testing me to see if I can put up with you!" Ren said "Well I accept this challenge!"

"Were all of us just insulted?" I sighed.

"This isn't really a te-!" Miia started to speak but her mouth was covered my Cerea.

 _I wish I could touch Miia so close like that…_

"I overheard Ms Smith say that Rachnera's former host family sold her to someone." Cerea explained "I know living with Rachnera is difficult but that doesn't make such an even okay, perhaps we should test her, to see if she is prepared."

"But how do we test her?" I asked.

"Cooking, cleaning…?"

"Our everyday routine." Lilith snickered "Make sure she can handle Mistress Rachnera's…needs."

"You are a terrible little girl." I flicked her head "I'd say feed her Miia's 'food' but that would probably just kill her."

"HYUP!" Suu jumped up and blobbed up on the girl.

"KYYA!"

"SUU!"

"What the…OHH!" she moaned as Suu snaked all over her.

"Should we stop her?" Mero asked.

"What's the point." I sighed.

"HAAA!" the young girl squealed as Suu ravaged her all over "I…I'm…OHHHHH!"

"Suu soaked her clothes." Kii said "We should redress the girl before she catches a cold."

* * *

 **Later**

 **Desirae's POV**

"I'm finally back!" I called walking in the door "And look I got you guys-WHOA!"

I saw every girl in the house looked at me expectantly.

"Uhh…what's going on?" I asked.

I was led into the living room where some girl a few years younger than me was, I started passing out coffee while she explained what she was doing here, she was Rachnera's old host family, the ones that sold her, they were interested in having Rachnera come back and live with them but they needed my signature first.

"We hope to grow as a family by overcoming the challenges Rachnera-san will bring into our life." The girl explained.

"This is straight black." I said handing Rachnera a cup before turning back "Is that all? Well I understand."

"So you'll sign it?"

"No." I shook my head.

"But why, did I do something wrong, I passed all the tests." Ren frowned.

"On and on with the tests." I sighed "Stop treating Rachnera as some sort of hill to climb and treat her like your friend. When you manage that I'll start to consider your requests. Rachnera is not a side quest in a video game…and I my opinion you just got game over."

"I see." She sighed.

I smiled "But…you are welcome to come here and visit any time you want. We're always willing to have guests, just call first next time."

"Thank you for your patience and kindness." The girl bowed as I saw her out "I'm sure Rachnera is far happier here than she ever was at my house. Have a nice day."

"See you soon!" I waved.

 _What a cute little thing, I'll have to make sure she does get close to Rachnera…and me too._

"Man Honey you're the best." Rachnera started hanging off me.

 _Oh right she gets drunk off coffee…I gotta stop buying it for her._

"Miss you got a letter as well." Mero handed me a envelope "Actually you four got letters as well, what was in them."

"Oh I forgot to look with all the commotion." Cerea noted.

"So what do they say?" I asked as Miia, Papi, Cerea and Lilith opened and read their letters.

"My Mom is coming to visit." Miia groaned.

"My Mommy is coming to visit." Papi smiled.

"My Mother is coming to visit." Cerea sighed.

"My bitch of a Ma is coming to visit." Lilith growled.

"Oh how interesting." I laughed "I wonder what mine says."

I ripped the top off the evelope and scanned the page.

"Huh?"

* * *

" **Dear Desirae.**

 **I just finished my latest business trip and will be returning to Japan in a few weeks for some R &R before my next job.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Your Loving Mother, Mikoto Hanafuda."**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Mother Snake is sexy.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 22: MILF One- Miia's Mom

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Wow the house looks clean for once." I smiled "Good thing you Moms are coming it gives me an excuse to tidy the place up a bit before my Mom gets back in a few weeks…sure is convenient that all your parents are coming of different days and before my Mom, it'll be hard enough to deal with her alone when she finds out you're all living here."

"Does you Mom not like Extra-Species?" Kii asked in her small form.

"No she's fine with them." I said "I just doubt she'll like me having so many house guests."

We were cleaning the house in preparation for our coming guests, I was vacuuming the floor, Suu was acting like a dust buster and even Lilith was helping by dusting the fans.

"So, what did the letters you all got say?" I asked the four girls who got letters."

"Ugh…" the all groaned.

"Well…I see." I sighed "You're Mom's coming today right Miia?"

 ***EERRK***

I heard a car stop outside and some doors open.

"Oh, maybe that's her now." I smiled.

"Ha…" Miia sighed slithering towards the door.

 _She seems nervous…I hope everything goes well today._

Miia and I headed outside and there was a van parked in front of my house, a man got out and opened the back door.

"Thank you." A voice said.

"Baby." Miia whispered "No matter what don't let your guard down around my Mom."

"Huh?"

"Yoho Miia!" a woman called.

I looked back at the van to see Miia's mother, I was quite shocked she looked just like Miia, just a little older, If Miia looked to be in her late teens then her Mom only looked to be in her mid-twenties. They had on different outfits and Miia's Mother had slightly larger breasts but otherwise the two were basically twins.

"Mama…" Miia sighed.

"That's you Mom!" I said my eyes nearly popping out of my head.

 _She's basically wearing a bikini._

"You are Miss Baby correct?" the woman slithered over "Miia's told me a lot about you."

She held her hand out "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter."

"It's no trouble." I smiled reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hmmm." Her mother took my hand and placed it against her tits.

"What are you doing?" I asked not bothering to move my hand.

 _She has nice soft breasts…_

"I had heard you were bold." She said as I squeezed her "You are a hot blooded young lady after all. Well no point in sitting out in the open let's head inside."

I let her bosom go and we all headed into the house.

 _Damn that woman is a MILF, she was flirting up a storm too._

"I'm so happy Miia is getting along with everyone." Her mother smiled "I was worried she wouldn't be able to make friends but she has so many. She was such a shy girl it's hard to believe how she's grown up."

"Mama!" Miia yelled "Stop it!"

 _She was a little odd at first but she seems like she really cares…not that I minded how she acted outside but it was a little awkward._

"Miia what's with that face?" I asked "Do you not like talking about the past?"

"Oh no!" she gasped.

"I brought a gift for all of you." Miia's Mom smiled "I think you'll like it."

She pulled out a bag and a bottle.

"Our village is famous for its tea." She smiled "It'll be available here soon so I thought I'd bring a sample, it's good have a taste."

She poured a few cups and everyone took a sip.

"It's nice." Cerea said.

"I'll go get snacks." I said walking away.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed somethings before I saw Miia panicking.

"Baby Don't-oh you were over there." She said.

"I went to get snacks." I smiled "What's bugging you?"

"Bleck." Papi flopped on the couch "Can't…feel wings."

"You guys!" Miia yelled as the other kinda slumped around.

"No need to panic." Her Mother said "It's a weak Neurotoxin, it'll wear off in a few hours. Lamias are skilled with poison. I had hoped Baby would drink it too but alas…"

"Why'd you do that?" I glared.

"Isn't it obvious." The woman leaned back on her coiled tail and licked her lips "To get the rivals out of the way so Miia can have a wedding with Baby, and then bring the little Futa Princess back to our village to be everyone's bicycle!"

"Ehh?" I snarled "You knew about _that_."

"See now's you chance Miia!" Her Mother cheered "Seize the opportunity and-."

"Take this!" Miia yelled throwing Suu at her mother.

 ***SPLAT***

"Quick come on Baby!" Miia said grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

* * *

 **Later**

"We ran pretty far." I panted as we stopped to catch our breath "I doubt your Mom can find us here, these warehouses are like a maze. Seriously thought what's her damage?"

"I'm sorry Baby." Miia frowned.

"What did she mean by Bicycle?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I never mentioned it but…the real reason I came here is because Lamias are an all-female race." She explained "So to have children we need a man from the outside world, usually we trick them and make them a communal husband, there's a big orgy and…you know, babies. With the new laws we can't kidnap men anymore, so instead the tribe sent a representative to find one…that was me."

"I see…"

"I knew I never should have told mother the truth about you I should have just said you were a girl and she wouldn't be doing this. Now that I think about it, it feels like the only reason I'm even here is for sex…it's embarrassing."

"Well, it's not like we don't have sex all the time." I said.

"I know but…when it ends up feeling like my job it doesn't feel special like it normal does." She said "When we do it, I feel like we have a special connection, if I was only doing it to get you to the village to share with everyone else…it feel wrong, like that special connection would be gone. You hate me don't you!"

"Of course not." I said placing a hand on her cheek "sometimes people have to do things they don't want to, it's just part of life, but I do appreciate that you're trying to protect me Miia. I have no qualms with sex, heck I'm quite open about it but being reduced to a communal fuck toy for a village would be beneath me. I know Moms are hard to deal with."

"Oh…I'm upset to hear you think we're beneath you." A voice cooed in my ear "But if you're so open to sex let's get started yeah?"

"Mama!" Miia gasped "How did you find us."

"GAH!" I hissed as the older snake's tail wrapped around me.

"Snake's never let their prey get away." She smiled.

She slithered closer to me, reaching her hands into my pants and grabbing my cock.

"Mmmmm." She bit her lip "Good size and girth, well…shall we begin?"

"Mama!" Miia made the woman face her and spray and aerosol can in her eyes.

"MY EYES!"

"Come on Baby!" Miia grabbed my hand.

We slipped into a different warehouse.

"Look if it'll get her off our backs I'll just fuck your Mom already." I said "I mean I don't have a problem with that."

"No!" Miia pouted "I want you to be mine and only mine, not some communal sex toy. It already takes a lot for me to share you with the others in the house, but a whole village…I couldn't bare it."

"That

"That's sweet." I smiled scratching my crotch "Hmm…I guess I'm a little more turned on than I thought."

"It kicked in right on time." Miia's Mom appeared and licked my cheek while reaching into my pants again "Stop hiding from me, just let me have my way with you for a bit and then I'll let this go."

The woman spun me to see her face "Now come on, help me give Miia a sister. Ican even be nice and let you do Miia first, I always wanted a grandbaby."

"UGH!" I groaned.

"What's the matter." Miia's Mom licked my ear "Do you not like older women."

"I can't take this." I groaned as my cock rose out of my shorts "Miia…I need you to fuck me!"

"That's the spirit." Her mother said stroking my length "She's your friend so you can have her first Miia."

Miia slithered forward "Are you sure about this Baby?"

"Just do it." I hissed as my head was placed against her mother's breasts.

"That's it Miia." Her mother said stroking me as her daughter began licking my cock "You' ve been practicing on this girl haven't you."

"Please stop talking." Miia blushed "It's embarrassing to do this when you're watching."

"You're very beautiful Baby." Her mother said licking my neck and digging her fingers into my big chest "The others would love you but for now I suppose I'm content to share you with just Miia. I've waited years for her to be old enough for us to share our first man together."

"Mom…please." Miia hissed as she briefly stopped sucking me off.

"UGH!" I hissed "I'm so close."

"That's good form Miia." Her mother said as her daughter bobbed her head "Good motion and judging by the sound good suction too."

"Miia this is one of your bests!" I moaned "OHHHH!"

I yelled out as I blasted Miia's face with ropes of thick sticky cum. My white gunk got all over her face, in her hair and on her breasts.

"Baby." She cooed "It's so warm."

"My little girl's all grown up." Her Mother said hugging her daughter "Let me clean you up a bit."

Miia's mother started licking the cum off her daughter's tits before moving up to her face, their tongues swirling as they shared an incestuous kiss.

"Mama…" Miia moaned as her mother grabbed her breasts.

"You've turning into such a beautiful woman Miia." Her mother said "Features just like me a little smaller though."

The older Lamia turned to me "Well Baby, do you think you can handle me?"

I laid back "Just try me."

She slithered over to me wrapping her tai around me, hugging me close, our tits mashing as my dick slid into the woman.

"OOHH!" I moaned "You're tighter than I imagined."

"I've been in my fair share of orgies but I keep my youth in the right places." She smiled as she rolled her hips and rode my cock "HMMM Baby…I've never had one this good, Miia's lucky to have you all the time."

"Baby is the best." Miia said kissing my neck and hugging me.

I was sandwiched between the mother and daughter, moaning as they took their turns teasing me and letting my cock fuck the older one. Miia kept playing with my creamy tits, occasionally sucking on mine or her mothers.

"Miia." Her mother cooed "We haven't been this close in years. Keep playing with Mommy's boobies while Baby fucks my sweet pussy."

"UGH!" I groaned "I'm gonna."

"Yes, YES!" the older woman moaned as her insides clamped down on me "OHHH YESSSS!"

"OHHHHH!" I moaned suddenly filling her full of cum.

I wasn't given a break as Miia hopped on me, for hours I laid in that warehouse fucking Miia and her mother, the three of us kissing, squeezing and fucking various holes in each other. The occasional sights of Miia and her Mother getting nasty only turned me on more and more.

"Baby was the perfect ride." Miia's mother said lying her breasts on my cock.

"Baby's the best." Miia said kissing her mother as she also placed her tits on my waist.

 _If the other vistis go this well I'll be in heaven._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- A couple of Bird-Brained Bimbos.**

 **I'm gonna be busy with Finals and then Summer Classes so updates are gonna be spotty for a few months.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23: MILF Two

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Hmm…Mmmmm…" Papi mumbled rolling around on her bed.

"What's with her?" Miia asked as we went outside to hang laundry.

"Either she's worried about something or she's masturbating, and seeing as she doesn't have fingers it's probably not the later." I smiled "Still I've never seen her so worried."

"Maybe she doesn't like the idea of her Mom coming by." Miia commented "She's been like that since the letter came."

"I wonder what's got her so bent out of shape." I shrugged hanging Lala's panties on a hanger "So lacy…"

"I read to read it but the hand writing is so sloppy." Rachnera sighed.

"Hey yo shouldn't read other people's letters!" I scolded.

"Why do you want to read it?" she smiled holding the letter up "I mean you can try but…"

The letter just looked like chicken scratch drawn with a red crayon.

"Wow you weren't kidding." Miia giggled.

"Oh there's something else in the envelope." I noted.

"Hmm." Rachnera pulled it out "It's a picture looks kinda like Papi and…Some guy?!"

"Uhhh…." We all just stared.

The picture was of Papi, or at least someone who could be her clone or twin sitting in the lap of some naked dude who was probably in his late forties.

"I-I-Is that Papi's boyfriend?" Miia gasped.

"Maybe it's her Dad?" I squinted.

"Cause that's the kind of picture you take with your dad!" Rachnera snapped "I mean look at that O-Face. Maybe it's her Ex, she probably totally forgot about her boyfriend when she showed up here."

"Come on Papi's not that forgetful." Miia smiled.

"Hmm…" Papi walked out onto the balcony "I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."

 _I wonder…if Rachnera is right?_

 ***BANG***

"WAH!" I yelled as something once again crashed into my balcony.

The dust quickly settled and I got a look at what it was. On the railing was a harpy, she had dark tan skin, long blonde hair, dark eyeliner and was wearing a tribal patterned dress.

"Papi!" the woman snapped "Come back!"

"Mom?!"

"That's your Mom!" we all yelled.

"I mean Miia's Mom was super youthful but this woman could be your long lost sister you look so alike!" I yelled.

"Come on hurry!" her mom grabbed her and started shaking her.

"No!" Papi whined "I'm staying here forever and ever!"

 _They both talk like scatterbrained idiots too…_

"Papi the picture!" her Mom snapped "Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't remember anything!" Papi yelled flying back.

"No running away." Her Mom said using her talons to grab her daughter and throw her down.

"Whoa!" Papi slammed into me and I steadied her "I got ya."

"Huh?" I looked back and saw we were leaning on the crumbled remains of my deck railing "Oh crud."

"OUF!" we slipped off but luckily landed in a bush.

"Baby!"

"I'm fine." I groaned "Are you okay Papi?"

"Uhh…" she looked up at me all dizzy like.

"I'll take that as a no." I sighed picking her up "I've got no clue what's going on but running seems like the plan for now. I can't really outrun someone who can fly…"

"Are you alright Lady?" Suu asked walking up.

"Papi!" her mother yelled dive-bombing us.

"Suu!" I smiled "That woman what's to play with you!"

"YAY!" Suu jumped up and slimed all over Papi's mother.

"Okay let's go!" I said holding Papi and making a run to the park.

"You know all this running is a real workout." I grumbled "I mean it's probably good for my heart but it's exhausting!"

I looked over my shoulder "So Papi what happened with your Mom? Why even other you won't remember."

"It's the rules." Papi perked up a bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Harpies are migratory, they go where they please." Papi explained "One day some strangers came to seek a harpy to apply for a homestay but since the harpies are all free spirited they declined, but Papi decided that she wanted to go. I left without telling anyone, maybe that's why my Mom's here?"

"Whoa!" I gasped "You actually remember and explained something, who are you and what did you do with Papi?!"

"Wifey?" she tilted her head at me.

"Could it be that since you didn't waste brain power with walking you were able to actually use your brain and think for once?" I said "Normally if you take three steps you blank out but since I carried you…that must be it!"

"Huh…what?" Papi tilted her head.

"Haa…never mind." I sighed "Look if you don't want to go back why not just tell your Mom that?"

"She won't listen." Papi blinked "Hapries migrate we can't stay in one place for long, especially a guys place."

"I found you!" Her Mother yelled landing "I knew you didn't melt, Picture, come back!"

"She caught up quick!" I gasped "Suu must have gotten bored with her."

I boosted Papi up, digging my fingers into her butt "Papi unless we fly she's gonan catch up."

"Well I can't take off like this!" she whimpered.

"Aw crap."

"I got you!" her Mom closed in but stopped when some cop blew a whistle at her for attacking us.

"Let's run away!" Papi smiled grabbing me by the shoulder with her talons as her Mom yelled at the cop before flashing her underwear and asking if the man was interested in her.

"Uhh…"

"Ignore her!" Papi yelled.

"So what was your Mom talking about before?" I asked as we flew off, I took the opportunity to get a look up Papi's dress and see the way her panties hugged her cute little butt.

 _Imagine her and her Mom together…MMM yeah._

"It's like I said before." Papi said "Harpies can't stay with guys for long. Harpies are an all lady race, so we need humans to breed with, when it comes time we mate with lots of men so that lot's of different types mix in with ours."

 _It's strange, Harpies spread out to get many different genetic samples but the Lamias all share one man and stick with one potential father._

"My Mom probably stayed with a bunch of guys too." Papi blinked "I'm don't remember my Dad's name."

"That's…rather sad." I sighed "Still you Mom kinda has that Ganguro girl look, dark skin, blonde hair the thick makeup…she certainly gives off a vibe that she does whatever…and whoever she wants."

"Huh, oh I still have that picture." I noted "Hey Papi I know this is strange to ask out of the blue but were you with a man before you moved into my place?"

"That picture." Papi frowned "I met that guy before you but…I can't remember…"

 _Maybe I don't know as much about Papi as I thought._

"WAH!" Papi and I were knocked off balance as the air concussed and her mom zoomed by.

"Papi run no more!" her Mother yelled "Come Back Picture!"

"HA!" Papi flew back to avoid her mother's talons.

"Watch it I'm helpless here!" I yelled.

"Mom!" Papi pouted "I told you I'm not coming back.

Papi caught her mother's dress with her claw but the fact that she fought with her legs meant that she dropped me right onto her Mom.

"Papi watch it dammit!" I yelled before looking at her mother's bare chest "Never mind fantastic job!"

 _Oh what a babe._

"Mom leave Wifey alone!" Papi yelled pulling me away.

"No take me back!" I cried.

"I don't care!" her Mom yelled "The Picture!"

"Uhh!" I looked around and saw they both grabbed me by the arms "Please don't rip me in two and don't rip my shirt!"

 ***RIP!***

"AHHH!" I cried as my sleeves ripped and I started to fall.

I attempted to grab Papi and her mother's legs but I only ended up pulling their panties down.

"OHHH!" I moaned getting a look at their bare bodies "Fuck yeah!"

"I can't balance!" Papi flailed around.

"Let go of me!" Her Mom said doing the same.

"I saw perfection." I smiled "I can die happy."

I didn't end up dying though since we crashed into a lake, I got drenched in water though.

"Ugh, well there was a lake, lucky us." I sighed sitting on the shore.

"GRR…"

"HMM!"

I looked up and saw Papi and her mother glaring at one another.

 _Oh that's right they walked three steps so they forgot what they were doing._

"I don't wanna go back." Papi said "Papi wants to stay with Wifey. I know I had something important in my past but I wanna stay with Wifey cause she's more important than anything."

"Papi…" I smiled.

"Alright." Her Mom raised an eyebrow "Then stay, I don't care."

"HUH?!"

"But she said you came to bring her back." I said taking off my shirt and wringing it out.

"No." Her Mom only looked more confused "Harpies go where they want, if Papi wants to be here that's fine. I wrote the letter cause I wanted to see her, but I mess up and-THERE!"

She suddenly tackled me.

"Hey stop!" I yelled as she grabbed my boobs and started shoving her fingers into my bra.

"Mine!" she pulled out that picture and held it up "I found it, that picture from when I first met my husband!"

"What?" Papi and I both stared at her.

"So what you're saying is that's not Papi?" I asked.

"No, it's me." Her mother said.

"But you look so different." I said "Well your face looks the same but your skin and hair…"

"My husband likes this look." Her mother winked at me "Don't you."

"You are very attractive Ma'am." I smiled.

"I messes up and accidentally included my picture with Papi's letter." Her Mom explained.

"Oh so I couldn't remember my dad." Papi nodded.

"Well I found my picture so I'm gonna go visit my husband." Papi's Mom waved.

"Wait, you're…you're not gonan try and have sex with me?" I asked.

"WHAT?!"

"Well that's usually how my life seems to go." I shrugged "I go on some sort of trip into town with the girls, nearly die and end up having sex with someone-GURK!"

Papi's Mom stomped over and kicked my in the crotch.

"I'm married you sick fuck!" she yelled "Maybe I should take Papi home!"

"I'm…sorry." I groaned on the ground.

"But Mom." Papi walked up "What about the rule of not staying with one person."

Her Mom smiled "Heh, I forgot it of course."

 _I can't tell if she's actually that dumb or she's smart and cunning._

"Bye, Bye Papi." Her Mom flew off "Mate with your Wifey soon."

"Can't do that…for a while." I groaned.

* * *

 **Later**

"This should help." Rachnera put an ice pack on my crotch.

"So…sore." I groaned.

"Well that's what you get Honey." She smiled "Can't expect everyone to be as outgoing as you are."

"Still…wasn't expecting to have my balls crushed my Papi's Mom's talons." I groaned again.

"Say Papi you can't remember your Mom or Dad's name." Rachnera noted "Do you remember Honey's name."

"Of course." Papi smile "Wifey's name is…uhh…it's uhh…Umm…yeah!"

"Yep…" Rachnera popped the end of her sigh "Just what I thought."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **I know the ending has no usual sex but I thought it would be a fun contrast from our normal thing, don't worry, sexy times will return next chapter.**

 **Also during the summer the schedule is basically nonexistent, I'll update whatever story I feel like when I feel like writing it.**

 **Once Summer is over I'll try to get back to my normal schedule.**

 **Next Time- Cerea's Mom.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	24. Chapter 24: MILF Three- Cerea's Mom

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"HRA!" Cerea charged forward and slammed her lance into a target.

"It's no good." She sighed trotting up "No matter what I do I can't hit the center of the target."

"You're sure fired up about this." I smiled "You're Mom's coming today and you're all bent out of shape, it's kinda unlike you."

"Yes, today I will engage in unavoidable battle!" Cerea said.

 _Seems like everyone has Mommy Issues._

"Well before we head back…." I looked around and made sure the coast was clear before laying in the grass and pulling my dick ou "Why don't you blow off some steam?"

"Mistress…" Cerea blushed.

She leaned down and undid her top, wrapping her breasts around my cock, shaking them until I was rock hard, once I was hard she started licking the tip and making me moan more. Her tits were so warm and smothering.

 _If Cerea's this beautiful I wonder what her mom looks like?_

"MMMM!" Cerea moaned as she sucked on me.

"Yeah…oh here it comes!" I moaned "UGH!"

I started to cum, shooting a few ropes into Cerea's mouth, on her face and on her breasts.

"That felt great." I sighed.

"Thank you Mistress." Cerea started wiping herself off "I feel much more relaxed now."

"Anytime." I smirked "Come on, let's go home."

We gathered our things and started to head back to the house.

"I could carry my own lance you know." Cerea commented.

"It's no big I've got it." I smiled.

"But mother may think you are my squire."

 ***BZZT***

"Can you hold that thought." I told her "phone's ringing."

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Hello Miss." Mero said.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here." Mero whimpered "And she keeps shouting for us to let her in, can you come home?"

"I'm right around the corner I'll be there as soon as I can." I told her hanging up the phone "No more talking we've gotta double time it."

Cerea and I headed back home, it was only a few more blocks so it only took a few moments. When we got back there was a woman yelling at my door, she had blonde hair tied up in a bun but some fell loose to frame her face, she had large breasts and walked on four legs.

 _I've got a guess who that is…_

"Umm…hello?" I asked.

"I have been informed of my daughter's residence here." The woman spoke in a commanding tone "Hence my presence, if that is true then open the gate."

"Are you talking about my front door?" I sighed "and there's no reason to yell."

"Ho!" the woman looked at me "You are her host correct."

"Yes." I nodded.

She walked up to me, smiled, made a fist and thunked her chest, making her big breasts shake and wobble.

"I must thank you for supporting my daughter." She smiled.

"You're Cerea's Mom all right." I gulped, my eyes glued on her tits.

"Oh it was just Centorea's Mom." Miia popped her head out "I thought it was a salesman."

"She ahs friends." The older woman smiled.

"Mother…" Cerea walked up.

"It's been too long." Her Mother smiled "It's good to see you are well."

"Yes…" Cerea walked around and hugged the woman.

"So." Her mother said "Where is this teaser of yours?"

"Hmm?" I tilted my head.

"Mmmmm…" Cerea stood behind me and pointed a finger at me.

"What are you doing?" her mother asked "That woman is your host is she not?"

"T-This is the Mistress I've sworn myself too." Cerea blushed.

"Hello." I smiled.

"GAH!" I hid behind Cerea when her mom started giving off a killer aura.

"I sent you to this land to find a teaser, and while women are not unheard…" Her mother growled.

"I told you I would do no such thing!" Cerea yelled "Instead I searched for a Master that-!"

"No excuses!" her mother yelled "deviation from generations old customs is unacceptable! I may have excused it if your Master was beautiful."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" I hissed.

"This woman is remarkably average!" her mother said.

"Average?" I scoffed "Most people would say I'm above average!"

"You know nothing of my Mistress!"

"I speak only the truth!" her mother said.

"What the hell are they talking about, teasers?" I got even more confused.

"It's a term…used for breeding horses." Smith said having run up to catch her breath.

"Ms. Smith!"

"I should have driven…" the woman panted "You see breeding racehorses is difficult, they can quickly get violent, so they bring in a teaser to put the mare in heat and let the stallion take over from there."

"But if that's race horses why would Centaurs need them?" I asked as we went inside.

"Let's just say Male Centaurs aren't very easy on the eyes." She showed us a picture.

"YIKES!" I shivered, they looked more like trolls then men.

"Obviously Centaur Women have recently taken a liking to more…palatable men . The birth rate dwindled and the teasers were brought in as a result." Smith explained "Usually a human male will come in and get the girl in the mood and then…the magic happens."

"That's too weird even for me." Rachnera shivered.

"How…odd." Draco commented.

"Recently this has also begun to be rejected and women now seek a Master or Noble as they did long ago." Smith explained.

"So it's a culture thing?" I asked ducking as Cerea and her mother were swinging swords at each other.

"Yes!" Smith ducked behind the counter.

"Hey watch it!" I snapped.

"I refuse to mate with a brute based on pure strength!" Cerea yelled.

"What do you intend to do then?" her mother countered "Mate with that female, biology doesn't work that way."

"Well you are a rare exception my dear." Smith smiled.

"Knock it off before you destroy my house!" I yelled "It's gotta be in good shape for when Lilith and my Moms visit!"

 ***BAM!***

"That's…gonna leave a mark." I groaned when Cerea's Mom kicked me in the face.

"Baby!" Miia grabbed me.

"I'm…gonna take a nap for a bit." I said passing out.

"Baby NO!"

* * *

 **Later**

"Ow that smarts." I rubbed my face.

I saw a note on my counter saying Cerea and her mother were having a duel for their honor at the nearby stadium.

"I guess I should go watch." I said grabbing my keys and heading out the door "OUF!"

I tripped going outside and saw we had a package, it had Cerea's name on it.

"Oh I bet it's that thing we ordered the other day." I smiled "I should get this to her if she actually wants to win."

I headed across town and arrived at the stadium.

"Hey can I call a time out." I said walking up.

"Mistress!"

"Hey sorry I'm late." I smiled "You're losing right?"

"Yes." She frowned "I'm very sorry I'm bringing shame on you."

"It's fine." I smiled handing her the package "Here take this."

I winked "With this you'll win for sure."

"I-I can't!" she blushed.

"Just put it on." I sighed.

Cerea ran off to the locker room and came back.

"Heh." I smirked and gave her a thumbs up while handing her the Lance "You'll win for sure now. Go team Cerea!"

Cerea got ready and charged forward and drilled her Mom's shield head on.

 _Every girl needs a good bra._

"Yeah see it worked like a charm." I smiled.

"Thank you so much Mistress!"

 ***Snap!***

"Oh come on!" I yelled.

"It broke already." She cried.

"It'll be okay." I smiled "I've got a second plan."

I jumped up and sat on her back before reaching around and cupping her tits myself, digging my fingers into her soft bosom.

"I'll be your bra." I winked.

"Ha…ha…" Cerea moaned "Not so…rough."

"Sorry." I giggled "Force of habit."

Cerea took off running and as we got closer I saw her mother was give us that death stare. Cerea's attack hit but unfortunately the force threw me off her back.

"Ouf." I sat up "Did we win?"

I look over and nearly passed out for the second time today, for some reason the attacks had ended up ripping of both Cerea and her mother's tops, exposing those big horse tits to the air.

 _So hot~!_

"We'll call it a draw." I sighed.

"You sure have matured." Her mother walked up, her hair now out of its bun.

"Mother!"

"But you still have a long way to go." The woman smiled "You did well."

"You picked a fight on purpose?" Cerea asked.

"I needed some evidence to prove that traditions can change." She smiled.

"Evidence?" I asked.

"I was born of a man who was strong and nothing else, yet you were born with mixed blood and had the same strength, therefore the tradition is outdated." Her mother explained "Go on, be with whoever you want."

"Mom…"

the two hugged each other, unfortunately they didn't remember I was standing there, so I got mashed between them, not that I'm complaining that boob prison was fantastic!

"Mistress!" Cerea gasped.

"Bah!" I gasped as they backed up "Y-You guys should put some shirts."

"Mistress you're flushed."

"Did you see where I just was!" I yelled.

Cerea and her mother wandered off to get changed but something was bugging me so I slipped into the locker room with them.

"Excuse me." I spoke to her Mother "Earlier you mentioned Cerea was mixed blood, what did you mean by that?"

"Well that…Hehehe…" her Mother sighed "The human man living with us as a teaser was just so kind, and when it came time for all that…he did it instead. I told the other idiot it was his and all went on as normal."

"So wait…Cerea's Dad is a human?" I asked.

"I'm half human!" Cerea yelled "But then what was the whole point of telling me not to do that!"

"Well you have no human partner capable of breeding so it didn't matter." She shrugged.

"No, I have Mistress." Cerea said.

"Preposterous." Her mother said.

"Well actually." I smiled "I'm a futanari so I have a penis."

I took my pants off and showed her my cock "It's actually already been inside Cerea a lot."

"Mistress!"

"Sorry, just slipped out." I giggled.

"Oh My…" her mother blinked at me "It's quite large."

The woman gulped "I'm starting to see why my daughter likes you so much."

"MOM!" Cerea blushed.

"What are you getting so nervous about." Her mother said "You have a wonderful partner…after our battle today, perhaps we can reconcile by sharing your Host."

"Well….I…" Cerea blushed.

"No complaints here." I smiled sitting down, feeling my butt on the cold gym bench.

Cerea's Mom leaned down a bit and started stroking me. Her hands were gentle yet commanding. Soon I felt a second hand and saw Cerea was cupping my balls as her mother gave me a handjob.

"Oh yeah…that feels nice." I moaned "Cerea…"

As the coupling continued I reached out to play with one of the MILF's tits while I used my other hand to play with one of Cerea's hefty breasts.

"So good." I moaned "Your hands are incredible…I can't take this."

"Let it out Mistress." Cerea encouraged.

"Yes." Her mom said "I need to make sure you're worthy of my daughter."

"Uh…UGH!" I groaned climaxing and busting my nut all over their hands.

"Hmm." Her mother raised her hand up and licked it clean "Yes…you do have some fertile seed."

"Thanks?" I shivered "Still how about it becomes my turn."

I reached out and grabbed one of their tits, popping them into my mouth, to bite their nipples and suck on them.

"HA!" Cerea gasped.  
"Oh my!" Her mother moaned "So aggressive!"

I swirled my tongue around and played with both their tits, they were so big and soft. I loved the way my fingers and lips sunk into their fatty bosoms, the warmth surrounded me and made me want to cum from just that.

"Man…" I swirled my tongue around her mother's nipple, looking at the blushing woman while stroking myself "I hope Cerea ends up as big and sexy as you."

"HNMMM!" Her Mother moaned "Most daughters have a tendency to be bigger than their mothers."

"Good." I smirked a bit while pinching Cerea's nipple "Shall we get to the fun part, how about I become your second human lover."

Her Mother leaned against the locker, blushing as she raised her equine backside to me, I got behind her and pushed my cock into her pussy.

"OHH!" I moaned "This is nice."

"HMM!" Her Mother moaned again "So…much bigger than he was."

I started thrusting my hips, plowing the woman's horse pussy.

"Mistress." Cerea blushed kissing me.

"Lean by her." I whispered "I'll take care of you."

Like her mother Cerea leaned on the lockers and stuck her rump out, I reached over with my free hand and inserted a finger into her pussy, slowly adding another one, and another until all five of my fingers were plunging into her pussy.

"OHHH!" "AHHHH!"

The mother and daughter were both moaning as I ravaged them from behind, pounding their pussies with my cock and fingers. I looked up and saw the two centaurs kissing and grabbing their breasts.

Having fucked her Mom for a while I changed spots and started fucking Cerea while fingering her mother. The two of them kept moaning and kissing as I fucked them, alternating about who had my cock in them and who was getting fingers.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" I maoned as I fucked the mother "Here it comes!"

"HAAAA" Cerea moaned and came all over my right hand.

"OHHHH!" her mother bellowed as I filled up her insides with cum.

The two horses, exhausted, dropped to their knees and caught their breath.

"I'll leave you two to clean up." I smiled.

I got redressed and headed outside.

"Did you have fun?" Smith smiled.

"Figures you'd be waiting." I scoffed "Yes I did, but can't stay and talk, Lilith's Mom will be here in a few days and after that my Mom's coming by."

"Your…mother is coming?" Smith said.

"Yes." I shrugged "I thought I told you."

"Maybe you did…I probably just forgot." Smith said. "I'll…see you later."

 _That was odd…wonder what's bothering with her._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Original Character Time, Lilith's Mom!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25: MILF Four- Lilith's Mom

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Oh." I gasped hearing a knock on the door "That must be Lilith's Mom."

"Ugh." The mentioned Devil groaned.

"Aren't you happy to see her?" I asked.

"Ugh…" was her only response.

"Hello." I smiled opening the door.

I looked up and saw a woman on my doorstep.

 ***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

 _ **MILF ALERT!**_

 _This…is Lilith's Mom?_

Whereas all the other Mom's looked like practical twins to their daughters Lilith's mother looked nothing like her, she was tall, had big breasts, wide hips, dark tan skin and makeup, long pink hair that flowed down towards her rear and even covered an eye on her face, and she had big purple wings. She was wearing a sexy red silk gown that showed deep cleavage and lots of thigh, as well as her short heels.

"Hello." She said in a deep sexy tone as she walked in.

"Oh Wow." I gulped as the older devil passed me by and I got a look of her large backside that was filling her dress.

"Damn…" Rachnera gulped.

"Shoo." I waved "I've got dibs."

"You must be Desirae." The woman said "Now…where is my slut of a daughter."

"Huh?"

 _She just called her own daughter a Slut?_

"Shut your fricken mouth you dried up bitch!" Lilith snapped stomping out.

"Oh there you are." Her mother smiled "You fucking whore."

"Am I missing something here?" I whispered to Rachnera.

"Beats me." She shrugged.

"Where's Smith when I need her to explain this stuff." I sighed.

"She hasn't been around in a few days…how odd." Rachnera noted.

"Well…" Lilith's Mother turned to face me "Thank you for taking care of the little skank but I'll be taking her home now."

"What?" I asked "But-."

"I take it Lilith hasn't told you the truth about herself has she?" Her mother asked.

"No, Lilith hasn't told me much about her personal life at all."

"Shut your dirty mouth cunt!" Lilith snapped.

"You should be more respectful, you whore." Her mother smiled "Now you are coming home."

"I don't wanna!" her daughter yelled.

"Why are you so keen on taking Lilith home?" I asked.

"Because her future husband is waiting." Her mother said.

"I told you bitch I'm not marrying that loser!" Lilith snapped.

"An arranged marriage?" Rachnera asked.

"Yes." Her mother said "Lilith, somehow seeing as her personality is the total opposite, comes from a very rich lineage of devils, the upper, upper class."

"Wow Lilith sounds like your important." I laughed.

"Grr…I hate it." The short girl mumbled "I've told you a thousand times bitch I ain't marrying no body, stop telling me how to live my life."

"You will Marry him." Her mother said "I've already tested him…and he's quite capable of pleasing a whore like you."

"I said no!" Lilith stomped her foot "I told you I was gonna find my own partner."

"You would never be able to find one who lives up to the same skill as he did." Lilith's Mom cooed.

"Well…what if she could?" Rachnera asked "If Lilith could find a suitor with equal or greater skill to the one you picked to be her betrothed would you change you mind?"

"Of course." Her mother said "What I seek is only the ideal pleasure partner for the little skank."

"Well what about Honey?" Rachnera said "She's pretty experienced in the sheets."

"A woman…preposterous!" her mother said "Lilith will marry a man."

"Well that bitch is a man." Lilith said "And a women."

"Oh…" Her Mother looked at me "OHOHOHO!"

 _Great she's got that laugh…_

"Very well Young Lady." Her mother smirked "If you can pass my three pleasure tests I'll break up Lilith's engagement and let her stay."

"Alright." I smirked "I'll fight for Lilith."

"Watch yourself Bitch." Lilith said "Mom's family is from a long line of Succbi Devils. When it comes to sexual combat…she's never lost."

"Ohohoho." Her mother laughed "Shall we begin? There are three levels, you must pass all three to prove yourself worthy of my skanky daughter. Prove you can please, be pleased and do both at the same time."

"Enough stalling." I said heading up to my bedroom "Or are you scared?"

"Cocky." Lilith's Mom smirked "I like it."

The two of us entered my room and stripped naked, preparing to take on the three tests.

"First you must prove the most important thing, that you are able of pleasing a devil.

Her mother walked over to the bed , her rump swaying with each step. She placed one hand on the bed, palmed her cushy cheeks with the other and wiggled her big butt.

"Get to work." She demanded.

I got behind the MILF, dropped to my knees, spread her cheeks and dove right in. I spread those big soft ass cheeks and saw her mature pussy. I ran my tongue along the slit before rapidly probing my tongue into her pussy. Her mother let out a few deep moans as my mouth sucked on her quickly gushing pussy.

"So far so good." She smirked "Not everyone can get my dripping wet like this."

"HMMM!" I moaned lapping up her sex juices.

I dug my fingers into her soft backside, pulling myself closer to her warm wet pussy. I swirled my tongue as best I could and made sure to treat her clit right as well. It only took a few minutes of hardcore licking to have her heat up and start to moan.

"Oh…oh…OOMMM!" her mother moaned and sprayed juice all over my face.

"So, did I pass Part One?" I smirked.

"Perhaps." She said dropping to her knees before me "I must see if you'll be capable of being a proper partner for my daughter, she must be able to have fun with you as well."

"HAAA!" I gasped as she started giving me a powerful blowjob.

Lilith wasn't kidding when she said her Mom was an expert, this woman was like a vacuum, sucking me unlike anything I had ever felt. She wrapped her large bust around the base of my hard dick, moving those soft, tan mammories as she went. I grunted and groaned as my balls twisted and my cock was covered with her slick saliva.

"MMMM!" Her mother moaned "Such nice dimensions, even larger than the betrothed one."

"I…Oh Baby!"

I squirmed and groaned under her grip for a few more minutes, Lilith's Mom was just so good I wouldn't be able to last, I swallowed every ounce of pleasure to hold out for Lilith, until I just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"HAAAAAOOOOO!" I screamed blowing my load down the Elder Devil's throat.

"One last test." Her mother said "Prove that you can please and be pleased.

"Easiest part." I smirked getting behind her as she laid on the bed.

"Then why are you not inserting yourself into me?" the woman glared.

"I know Lilith likes a little pain with her pleasure" I smirked lining myself up "I bet you do to!"

"What are you-OHHAAAAAAKEEEEE!" she screeched as I pushed my cock into her tight ass.

"UGH!" I grunted slowly rocking my hips "Oh…Oh…"

"HMMM!" The Mother groaned "I never…thought you'd do it there!"

"This, is one of Lilith's favorite ways to have sex." I laughed as I pounded her ass "Like Mother like Daughter."

The older devil and I grinded against each other for what seemed like hours, my thick cock spreading her asshole as her cheeks wobbled back against my crotch. The sounds of our sloppy sex filled the room, neither of us seemed keen on giving up but it seemed like fate had a diferent plan.

"Just cum you bitch." Lilth's mom grunted.

"You…first!" I yelled.

"Ha…haa…"

"OH…HA!" we moaned.

"OHHHAAAA!"

"GAAAAA!"

Unable to hold off we both came at the same time, spraying jucies and cum all over the sheets.

* * *

 **Later**

"So…Did I pass?" I asked.

"You are still rough." Lilith's Mother said "…but skilled, you know how to please and you even knew how the little slut liked it. As agreed, I will break up Lilith's betrothal."

"Alright!" we all cheered.

"This has been an interesting day." The older woman laughed "It was a pleasure to see you my whore of a daughter."

"See ya Bitch." Lilith said.

"Actually hang on." I raised my hand "Pardon if this is prying but what's with the insults, I mean your mother and daughter yet you talk like girls at a bar."

"Oh that." Her mother smiled "In devil culture insulting nicknames are a sign of affection."

"Really…how odd." I smiled back "So when Lilith calls me a bitch it's her way of saying she loves me?"

"Yes." Her Mother nodded.

"No it's not." Lilith snapped "When I call you a bitch I mean you're a bitch!"

"Oh, if you say so." I smiled at the young devil.

 _She's blushing…_

* * *

 **A few days later.**

"Baby you're nervous." Miia asked.

"Of course my Mom is coming how for the first time in almost a year." I said "She has no idea you guys live here I just hope she won't over react."

I heard the door suddenly unlock.

"Desirae!" a voice called "I'm home."

"Mom!" I smiled running out to hug her.

"It's great to see you." She smiled.

Mom looked like an older version of me, short black hair in a bob, suit jacket and pants.

"Is the foyer bigger?" she asked "Desirae?"

"I can explain." I waved my hands.

"It's Baby's Mom."

"The Mistress's mother."

"Wifey's Ma?"

"The Bitch's Bitch."

I looked over my shoulder and saw about a dozen heads peaking out to spy on us.

"Hmm?" My mother looked at them "Desirae?"

"I-I Uhh…"

"I placed them here." A voice said.

Mom and I looked over at the door."

"Miss Smith." I smiled.

"Kuroko?" Mom gasped.

"Hello…Mikoto." Miss Smith frowned.

"You guys know one another?" I asked.

Mom sighed "Yes…I should have known this day would come…"

"Mom?"

"You should have sent me a letter first." Mom walked up to Miss Smith.

"I…thought you would say no." Smith mumbled.

"What's going on?" I asked "How do you guys know each other?"

"You have to tell her." Smith said to Mom "She needs to know."

"Tell me what?!"

"Kuroko and I know one another…" Mom sighed "Because…we're you parents. Biologically speaking, Kuroko is your actual Mother, I'm your Father."

"What…" I said as the world around me went blank.

 _I…I had…I had sex with my mother._

"Ugh…" I mumbled as my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Desirae!"

"Baby!" "Wifey!" "Mistress!" "Lady!" "Miss!" "Honey!" "Stud!" "Madam!" "Bitch!" "Milady!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Desirae gets the whole story.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Family

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned rubbing my head as I sat up "What happened?"

"Oh you're awake."

I looked over and saw Draco sitting in a chair reading near my bed. She was wearing a V-neck white t-shirt and jeans.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked me.

"I…a little." I rubbed my head "My Mom came home and then Miss Smith came…"

I paused "They said she was my real Mom and my Mom was really my Dad."

"Close enough." Draco smiled "It must have been quite overwhelming news cause you passed right out."

"Are they both still here?" I asked.

"At the table waiting for you to wake up." She said "Miss Smith sent the others off to have a day with her MON Squad, I offered to stay and wait for you to wake up…oh and I think Rachnera is still in the attic."

"Thanks Draco." I stood up and headed for the door.

"No problem.

I put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants before walking down the stairs. It only took a quick turn into the kitchen and dining area to find the two women waiting for me at the table.

"You're up." Mom said.

"Yeah…hey." I said walking over to the table "So umm…I think we should talk."

"Yeah." Miss Smith tapped her fingers. "That's probably for the best."

"You ask, we'll answer." Mom said.

"So what you said was true?" I asked "Miss Smith is my biological Mother and Mom you're, like me?"

"Yes." Mom nodded "I'm a Futanari like you."

"Can you start at the beginning or something?" I asked "How this all came to happen?"

"Sure that's probably simplest." Mom nodded "It was years ago now we were…probably about your age when Kuroko and I first met."

"We were young stupid women." Smith said "Nothing like we are now."

"We met at a party at a mutual friends house." Mom explained "We hit it off, started hanging out a lot, one thing led to another and she learned my secret. Things naturally progressed from there and before we even realized it, you were born."

"It wasn't easy." Smith explained "You were tough to handle when you were a baby."

"So you were around when I was young?" I asked.

"For the first year or so." Smith said "And then…"

"I don't even remember what it was." Mom sighed "Our jobs I think, we just gradually drifted apart and our relationship just broke apart."

"The decision to leave wasn't easy." Miss Smith said "I tried to stick it our for you but…in the end I just opted to leave, I left you with Mikoto and I thought I closed the book on that portion of my life."

She smiled "After a while I realized I loved you, you're my daughter, but…I had been out of your life for so long… I still kept track of you, how you grew up, your school life, friends…but I couldn't bring myself to just come back like it was nothing."

"When Kuroko left and you got older and started asking questions about your father…I made up the story about him being a man and leaving me." Mom said "I wasn't sure how you'd react to me being your father, you always thought I was your Mom."

"But then what about my name?" I asked "You said I got it because "Dad" was French?"

"Oh that." Mom laughed "We thought it was a cute name was all."

"So then…why did you come back?" I asked Miss Smith.

"Well I knew I wanted to get back into your life." Miss Smith explained "And Miia showed up and I saw a way to inject myself naturally into your life without needing to explain the truth. I knew from my own experience with Mikoto that you were probably as sexually aggressive as she was, so I gave you Miia to house because the government was also looking for trial couples between humans and extra species. I also knew you didn't have many friends…so I hoped you'd at least get close to them as a friend."

"Well thanks for that." I laughed "I love having all the girls here with me, they're all my friends…but why did you push me to…do it with you, I mean I'm your daughter."

"When I saw just how you looked when I brought Miia." She blushed "You just reminded me of Mikoto so much I couldn't stop myself, if you hate me for it…I understand."

"I couldn't hate you!" I said "I'm embarrassed that's for sure but…I mean I liked it so…"

"We're sorry for keeping this from you." Mom said.

"It's okay." I smiled hugging her "I'm sure you had your reasons."

I stopped hugging Mom and turned.

"Miss Smith?"

"Yes?" she tilted her head.

"Umm I know this is sudden after all we've been through but…" I blushed a bit and rubbed my toe on the ground "Can I Um…Um…Can I call you Mom?"

She looked a little shocked, like she was tearing up "Of course."

I hugged her softly "I love you Mom…"

I pulled my other mother into the hug "You too Mom."

* * *

 **Later**

I laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling. My life had just been spun around in the last twenty four hours, my family was bigger than I thought, and now, even if Mom was away on business…my other Mother would be right there if I needed her.

"Ha…ha…!"

"Huh?" I looked towards the door when I heard noise from down the hall.

"UGH! OH! Harder!"

"No…" I gasped a bit "There's no way."

I slipped out of bed and put my slippers on before quietly walking down the hall. The source of the noise was coming from my mother's room, the door was cracked open a bit so I nervously peeked my eye over, nervous about what I might see.

"Oh…YES!" Smith moaned rocking on all fours on the bed.

"It's been so long!" Mom gasped thrusting into her lover "You're still so tight, good to see Desirae hasn't stretched you out too much."

"She's good, but not as good as you!" Smith gasped her breasts swinging around. "OH I'm gonna cum again!"

"Do it!" Mom moaned "HAAA!"

"OHHH!" Smith moaned as Mom jizzed inside her.

The two seemed to be taking a quick break from their coupling.

"So is she living up to my legacy?" Mom asked Smith.

"She's good." Smith smirked "But I would have to take you both at once to be sure…"

Smith suddenly looked at the door and spoke up "Well, care to stop watching and join your mothers?"

I gulped.

 _She…saw me!_

Smith walked over and opened the door.

"It's not nice to spy." She smirked.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Don't be." Mom Smith pulled me into a quick kiss "Being watched turns me on."

Smith threw me back on the bed before straddling my hips and forcing my cock into her pussy, I wasn't able to protest as Mom got behind her once more, this time pushing her cock, which I sawwas thicker than mine, but shorter, into Smith's ass.

"OHH!" Smith moaned "Double stuffed by my lover and her daughter!"

"HMM!" I moaned.

"So, how's it feel sweetie?" Mom asked "To be sharing a woman with your mother?"

"It's…weird." I blushed but still thrusted "I'm…a little embarrassed."

"Don't stop girls!" Smith moaned grinding her body between us "Fuck me good and hard!"

I let go of my inhibitions and started thrusting into my mother while my other Mom pounded her ass. My cock slid in and out of Smith, her familiar pussy lubing up my dick. Smith was leaning forward, pressing her tits into my large one.

"Hmph." Smith scoffed "You may get your penis from Mikoto but this feeling…you get your tits from me!"

"I…I can't take this!" I moaned as our nipples rubbed together "I'm…I'm gonna cum in you!"

"Me too!" Mom moaned "Come with me!"

"Ha…HA…HAAAA!" I screamed my testicles churning and filling Smith up with cum.

"YEAAAAA!" Mom moaned doing the saw.

"OHHH!" Smith moaned "So much cum pumping into me!"

Mom pulled out and then Smith slid of my cock, there was a wet squelching noise as she did so.

"So who was better?" Mom asked Mom.

"Hmm…" Smith hummed "I'd have to say…it's a tie, more constest to determine in the future"

"Ugh." I groaned slipping into sleep "Sometimes you're a pain."

She giggled "Sorry."

"Don't be…Night Mom."

"Oh." My other Mom spoke up "We've decided that if you're going to have so many girls living in the house it will need some major renovations that require my signature."

"While the works being done we're gonna send you on a trip." Smith said "To a nice mountain town."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreicted. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Desirae and the girls have a Spa Day!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Snow Spa- Yukio

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Haaaaa…" I sighed in the warm water of the spa "Refreshing."

"It's warming me all the way to the tip of my tail." Miia smiled sinking into the bath a bit more "Onsens are the best!"

"It really is wonderful." Mero smiled "And the snow looks nice to."

In compensation for the remodel my mothers were doing, the other girls and I had been sent to a mountain spa village for a little R&R.

"The Japanese have done well with their artificial baths." Cerea nodded.

"The water is full of minerals." Kii smiled having grown into her large form "I feel so renewed."

"How are you doing Rachnera?" I asked.

"Tsk…I'm…fine." She hissed uncomfortably.

"Centorea it's bad manners to wear a towel in the bath!" Miia said yanking the centaurs towel off her large chest.

"S-Stop that!"

"Just leave!" Miia yelled there's not enough room for all of us!"

"You're just looking to push the rest of us out." Draco blushed "You only want Stud all for yourself."

"Please stop arguing." I sighed.

"If you want space so much why not go to the other bath with Papi and Lilith." Kii said.

"I want to share with Baby~" Miia whined grabbing my arm, pressing her round chest into it "Let's go to a private bath Baby."

"How did I even end up like this." I sighed.

* * *

 **Earlier…**

"So you really just wanted m to scout this place out?" I asked Smith.

"Y-Yeah pretty much." She nodded pulling up outside the spa.

"Don't yeah pretty much me Mom!" I yelled "I was promised a vacation!"

"Well that's not the only reason I want you to go there." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." She said parking "Oh were here."

I had arrived at the simple Onsen with the smaller girls, the one's that could actually fit in a car. Miia, Rachnera and Cerea had to take a different car to get there.

Mom practically tossed us out of the car and sped off.

"Have fun!"

"You crazy bitch!" I yelled as I shivered in the snow.

"Why is there so much snow!" Draco said "I'm gonna freeze up!"

"I'll wilt." Tiny Kii pouted.

"If I knew it was gonna be a snowy mountain I would have worn warmer clothes." I shivered in my tank top and booty shorts, not to mention flip-flops "Are you girls alright?"

"Yay snow!" Papi said rolling a snowball around "I'mma make a snowman!"

"My skin needs to be wet." Mero shivered "So the snow…it not good for me."

"Suu is freezing!"

"Any colder and Suu will be a Suu-cicle!" I yelled hugging the slime "Huh."

I looked over and saw two of the snowmen move, I ran over and brushed them off and found Miia and Rachnera shivering underneath.

"Metabolism failing…" Rachnera's teeth chattered.

"Hiber…nation." Miia rocked back and forth.

"Don't fall asleep!" I cried, my tears chilling my cheeks "You'll die!"

"Mistress wonderful timing!" Cerea trotted up "Can you help me carry the two inside, I spoke with the proprietress."

"You mean the owner?" I asked.

I looked up and saw a beautiful woman in a kimono. She was tall and thin, snow white skin and nearly as white hair, her body was curvy, with tight hips and F-cup breasts, she was like a woman from a picture she was so naturally beautiful.

"Welcome." The woman bowed a bit "Thank you for choosing to stay at the Artic Inn, my name is Yukio and I am a Yuki-onna."

 _A snow woman…this place is run by a girl from a different species._

"Please bring the other patrons inside through the iceway I have created." She said stepping away "I'm afraid that is the only assistance I will be able to offer."

Cerea and I managed to usher everyone into the nice warm in, with our coldblooded friends out of danger we took a moment to relax.

"The floor is warm." Miia cooed "It's heated isn't it?"

"Yes." Yukio nodded calmly "It was installed for our cold-blooded patrons, it also keeps the floor from freezing when I walk on it."

"There's a lot of snow around here." Miia said as Yukio showed us around the Inn.

"We're not even very far north." I added.

"Yes, from what I hear the conditions here are fairly new." She explained.

"Hmm…" I hummed looking at the pale woman "Is that so."

"It seems the snowfall increased after I moved here." She said "I know nothing more than that."

 _She just brings the snow with her._

Yukio opened a door to a large open room "This will be your room for the duration of your stay."

"Whoa it's huge!" Lilith yelled "It's even huger than my room in my Demon Mansion!"

"This room will be best suited to our larger bodied guests." Yukio said "It's also handicap friendly and waterproof, there's even a small pool for our water bound patrons."

The room was nice and everyone seemed to be getting settled quickly. I started unpacking my bag when Yukio walked up to me.

"May you follow me for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

She pointed to a door and we peaked in and saw that it was full of baths, Onsens and the like.

"Wow it's so warm." Miia cheered.

"I…hate this." Rachnera's shivered "Too hot."

"First you were too cold and now you're too hot?" Cerea asked.

"So, where'd Yukio go." I tapped my chin.

"Apologies for the wait." She said.

"GAH!" I gasped when I turned around and came face to face with some kind of space helmet.

"W-Why are you dressed like that?" I asked calming down.

"This is a suit that resists high temperatures." She explained "I allows me to withstand the steam in the baths without hurting myself."

 _Why would they put someone who can melt in charge of an Onsen, that'd be like giving Suu ownership of a beach resort._

"We have a wide variety of baths." Yukio said giving us a tour.

"They're all so big!" Papi cheered "Way bigger than Wifey's house!"

"This is are largest wooden bath." Yukio gestured to a huge expansive pool with a fountain.

"Wow I could stretch all the way out in there!" Miia smiled.

"It has multiple depth levels." Yukio explained "So are large patrons will find the center more comfortable."

We kept looking around, there were small shallow fountains for species like Suu that couldn't get too wet, steam baths for one's averse to high heat like Rachnera and cold baths for one's like Mero.

"I wanna swim!" Papi yelled.

"Calm down!" I grabbed her waist "Just relax."

"Please don't swim in the baths." Yukio said opening a door "Oh and this is our most well received bath, the outside bath. Not many people come here because we only offer mixed baths for space, so I would really like your opinions."

* * *

 **Present**

 _Oh right that's how I got here…a Vacation from my Mothers turned into a business trip._

"Sorry about splashing out all the water." Miia frowned "It was an accident."

"It's alright." I sighed.

"Where's Rachnera?" Cerea asked.

"She was feeling lightheaded so she got out." Mero explained.

"Grr…" Draco was giving Cerea the evil eye.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kii asked.

"Her boobs." Draco mumbled "She's acting all shy about them and it's not fair."

"They float." Cerea blushed.

"You were blessed with the fruits of a god!" Draco yelled "Some of us aren't that lucky, you should be showing them off!"

"I wish I had a way to help Yukio." I commented "I feel bad that no one comes here, it is a nice place."

"We should all think up some ideas to help!" Miia said "You go first Baby."

"Hmm…a festival, with snowmen and stuff." I smiled.

"We would need an awful lot of people for that." Draco shot me down.

"Papi?" Miia asked.

"A big pool and a Lazy River!" Papi said.

"Too expensive!" I yelled "And that's for a waterpark not a spa!"

"Mero?"

"How about a stage ice show?" she asked "Miss Yukio can be the main character and freeze things with her powers."

"Copyright issue!" Miia yelled "My turn, a big festival where they make eggs in the water!"

"Stop thinking with your stomach!" Cerea snapped.

"Well what's you're idea?" Draco asked.

"Hmm…maybe a bath dating event?" the centaur shrugged "I hear lots of places are doing it now."

"I think most girls would be against that." I laughed.

"How would you even run something like that?" Miia asked "Well, show me."

"Umm…well."

"Lady." Suu called "I'm hear to inform you of your tax deductions."

"What?" I said totally confused.

"It's likely the high mineral water made her smarter." Kii explained "I mean it made me bigger so it can probably make Suu smarter while she processes it."

* * *

 **Later**

"Let them eat." I sighed sinking into a different bath "It's Desirae's Me Time now! The girls are nice but I can really relax without them around. Maybe this is a vacation after all…I should call Mom soon and see how things are going. Still I should use my free time to try and help Yukio."

"Thank you." A voice said.

"Oh it's not a problem at all, you asked for my opinion…" I stopped talking and looked over to see Yukio sitting in the bath "When did you get here?!"

"It would be rude to use the bath with my patrons." she explained "I had thought you to be at dinner with the rest."

"Oh, well what about your suit?" I asked "Will you be safe without it?"

"For a time." She nodded "I need to train myself to be more resistant to the heat. This is part of my training."

"I see, well good for you!" I smiled "I'm sure you'll be able to think of some way to bring in customers."

"Do you have any ideas that could help?" she asked wading a little closer to me.

"Well….the things that would interest me about a bath wouldn't be very healthy for a upstanding business." I blushed from the heat and my own thoughts.

"Well I'd like to hear it anyway." She said.

"It'd be interesting if you let people…umm…have sex in the baths."

"W-What!" she gasped.

"I told you it was a stupid idea!" I yelled standing up "I mean I've got a way to active imagination so I tend to think up stupid stuff like that.

"You are…a true mixed bath user." She said looking at my cock "Still…do you think that's something people would actually like, a bath to have sex in?"

"Well sex in the water is nice." I smiled "Especially in a nice warm Onsen."

"Is it?" Yukio tilted her head "I've never done such a thing…though if I was serious about adding it I suppose I would have to try it once to be sure."

"Well…" I sat next to her and reached out to rub her breasts "I can help you build up some experience."

I leaned in closer and started kissing the Yuki-Onna. Yukio's lips were strangely cool to the touch but still soft. I reached up and cupped one of her large breasts, holding it softly in my palm as we kissed.

"Yukio." I whispered as I broke the kiss "I'll show you how great this bath can be."

I pulled Yukio into my lap as we kept kissing, her skin was cool to the touch but still smooth and soft like a lady. I lifted her up just a bit and slid her down on my dick, the snow woman moaned softly and hugged me, our breasts mashing together.

"Oh!" Yukio moaned rolling her hips and letting my cock slid into her "It's much warmer than I expected!"

"Feel the water sloshing against your skin?" I asked "That's what makes bath sex so good, the cool water on your skin and the warmth of your partner mixing to deliver an even stronger pleasure."

I kept thrusting my hips, going to deliver intense pleasure to Yukio. She was moaning louder and louder as I fucked her. The water in the bath was splashing about, contacting our skin for warmth.

"Oh yes….Yukio I'm going to…OHHH!"

I moaned as exploded inside her, filling her with cum.

"Oh dear." Yukio said "You got your semen in the water…now I'll have to drain the bath to clean it properly."

"Yeah you'd have to do that a lot." I laughed "See Sex Baths aren't a great idea."

"Yes I see." She nodded before blushing "Still…I may need to truly test that more during the duration of your stay here."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Nine Tailed Magic!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	28. Chapter 28: Shrine Maiden- Luz

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"I just love Onsen towns." Miia sighed looking around "Fresh food, fresh water, so cool yet warm, it's the best!"

"Miia take your tail out of the foot bath no one else can get their feet in." I sighed.

It was just me and Miia today, the others were helping Yukio with reports about the spa and how it made them feel, since Miia and I already wrote are reports we had nothing to do but tour the town. Rachnera was done to but she was being a lay about at home.

"Hmm…" I looked up "Oh wow, we're already in the middle of nowhere, we left the town without realizing it."

"Look a shrine." Miia slithered over to a statue "Lots of people pray here right, I wanna try."

"Okay sure." I smiled "I mean it's not like there's anything weird here right.

"Grrr…"

I looked up and saw a big monster.

"Never mind totally standing corrected!" I yelled.

"GAAH!" Miia fell over.

"Miia no!" I gasped

"Oh no I went too far!" the monster yelled.

"It talks!" I yelled back.

There was a puff of smoke and the monster was gone and a girl was there, she was kinda short, wearing a shrine maiden outfit, had fox like fur and features as well as a bundle of tails.

"The monster turned into a cute little girl!" I gasped.

"The office is this way." She skipped off "Bring her there."

I draped Miia over my back and dragged her into the office.

"I'm sorry about before." The fox girl bowed "Have some tea. My name is Luz Ninetei, I'm a nine tailed fox here as part of the exchange program, I'm working here as a shrine maiden."

"Desirae Hanafuda." I smiled as Miia was still passed out next to me "So Uhh…what was all that about outside?"

"Well Nine Tailed Foxes can transform." She explained.

"No I meant why were you trying to scare us?" I asked.

"I can transform doesn't that shock you!" she yelled.

"Actually I already know someone who does that too." I laughed.

"Well we must attract visitors since the shrine is too quiet." Luz explained "So be making people think it's haunted tourists will come for sure!"

"Come on." I sighed "If anything no one will want to come to a place they think is haunted."

"B-But I have to make this place great." She frowned "As payment for letting me stay here…and so I can have more sushi! So come on, give me an idea!"

"Stop yelling!" I snapped "I don't know, but on a show with your transformation powers or something."

"I can't." she frowned "I can only transform my body not my clothes."

"So your powers are even worse than Dopple-Chan's." I frowned.

"Don't make fun of me!" she sobbed "That and I'm awkward I won't be able to perform like that."

"Well than you just need confidence." I smiled "Why don't we practice, transform for me right now, if your clothes won't change that's fine, I won't tell."

"Well umm…okay." She blushed slipping her maiden outfit off "Umm…what should I be?"

I started calling out various silly things and Luz changed into them, a ball, a monster, a seal.

"Okay now…become a bigger more adult looking version of yourself." I smirked.

"Hmm…HA!" Luz grew before me, gaining inches of height, longer blonder hair, nicer curves and big G-cup breasts.

"Wow!" I clapped "So sexy."

"S-Stop it." She blushed "I'm not that pretty."

"Yes you are." I said walking up and cupping one of her breasts "I mean look at these big boobies you grew and you're curvy all over."

"Ha!" she gasped as I flicked one of her puffy nipples "W-What are you doing!"

"This will help you build confidence for sure!" I said rubbing her thighs "Trust me this'll be a blast!"

"HAA!" Luz moaned as I rubbed her clit and dug my fingers into her supple breasts, all the while grinding my crotch against her squishy ass and pressing my tits into her back.

"You're liking this aren't you." I whispered "I can feel my fingers getting all wet, now let go of those inhibitions and let's get nasty."

"Okay~" Luz cooed getting on her knees "If you say so!"

She slammed her tits around my cock the second I pulled it out and started bouncing her bosom up and down, sending pleasure shooting into my very core.

"Oh that feels nice Luz." I moaned "Are you sure you haven't done this before."

"Well…maybe a few times back in my village." She mumbled "Some of the bigger foxes liked me like this."

"I think both of your Luz forms are sexy." I let out a groan "But personally I prefer big tits so this form is more my personal style. Now shake those babies faster I'm getting closer and closer!"

"Yeah!" Luz cheered bouncing her tits faster and faster, trying to get me to blow my load as fast as possible "I wanna see what you've got!"

"HMMM!" I hummed loudly as I felt my balls twisting "OHH…OHHHH!"

I let out a loud groan as I started blasting out ropes of cum all over Luz face and chest.

"Wow!" she gasped wiping some off her cheek before licking her finger clean "I wasn't expecting that much!"

"Glad I exceeded expectations." I smiled.

"So" Luz got on all fours, her tails swishing "Have you ever done it doggy style with a canine?"

"Actually I have." I smirked getting in position and mounting her "With a Kobold, but I bet it'll be fun with a fox too."

"AHHH!" Luz moaned as I slid into her warm pussy and started fucking her like a dog.

"So how does it feel you bitch?" I said railing her like a dog.

"Oh so good!" she moaned panting like a fox "Don't stop, fill me up and make me full"

Luz panted like a dog as I fucked her, her big breasts shook and wobbled around, making satisfying slapping noises. My cock kept plunging into the warmth of her pussy making me moan louder and squirm with pleasure, I was holding her hips as I pulled her back harder and faster.

"Oh Luz." I hissed "You're such a nice fuck!"

"I'm your little bitch!" she yipped "Pound my cute sexy body!"

"Oh I am!" I moaned "I'm gonna fill you to the brim with my cum! You'll be mine!"

"Oh yes, yes…YES!" she moaned orgasming and making her pussy tighten on my cock.

"LUZZZ!" I slurred trying not to cum "OHHHH~"

I felt my insides twitch as I started to release inside of the Nine Tailed fox, filling her to the brim with my creamy cum.

"See you had confidence when we just fucked." I said as she laid into my chest "Why are you worried about being shy, just channel that into you work."

"Yeah…I think I will." She smiled "I usually feel more confident in my bigger form, perhaps I should stay in it more often."

"Well Luz it's been swell." I said getting dressed before wirting something down for her "This is my address feel free to stop by and visit once in a while after my renovation is done in a week or so."

"I sure will." She said giving my a sultry smile and eye glance "I sure will…"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Let's go to the Farm- Part 1 of 2!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Farm 1- Merino

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"So much room to run!" Cerea clopped passed me.

"Nature is wonderful." Kii sighed walking along with us.

"No telephone poles or power lines!" Papi cheered doing loops in the sky "Look at all the room for activities!"

The three of us were out for a walk in the spacious wilderness not far from the spa town.

"Papi and Kii seem pleased." Cerea smiled "What about you Mistress?"

"I'm enjoying the air." I said "Put I'm not gonna lie it's hard to keep up with you Cerea."

"I'm sorry." She frowned.

"Don't be." I smiled "It's okay, I'm just out of shape, let's face it most of my physical activity takes place in the bedroom."

"Hmm?" Kii looked up "The grounds moving?"

"Is it an earthquake?" I wondered feeling a slight tremor myself.

"GAH!" I yelled as a bunch of logs came rolling down and hill.

"Mistress!" Cerea slashed them away with her sword.

 _How does a plastic sword do that again?_

One still rolled passed and hit my ankle roughly, stinging and making me yelp in pain

"Aw shit." A deep voice said "Y'all okay?"

I looked up and saw a large minotaur girl, she was nearly seven and a half feet tall, had two massive breasts was only wearing overalls and had cow legs and bull horns.

"Sorry about that." He scratched her neck "I went and dropped them like a klutz."

"WAH!" I gasped as she picked my up by the collar.

"I'll take you back to the farm and patch ya up."

"Mistress!" Cerea trotted after us, Papi and Kii close enough to follow.

* * *

 **Later**

It turned out the Minotaur worked at a farm with two other extra species girls, sheep and goat like fawns.

"I'm so sorry." The one sheep girl bowed her head "Please forgive us."

"It's okay." I laughed "What are you guys doing on this farm?"

"Oh we never introduced ourselves." The sheep girl gasped "I'm Merino a Pan Faun, that is Cathyl the Minotaur, and the other two twins and Cot and Ton."

 _Uhh…those names…_

"Well I'm Desirae." I smiled.

"We came here to learn Japanese farming techniques." Merino explained "So we live here on this farm for research."

"What were y'all even doing out here?" Cathyl asked.

"We were out for a run to exercise." Cerea explained "We're staying at a nearby in."

"If you're looking for exercise why not help out here." The cow said "I mean we're already behind on account of treating you."

"Cathyl!" Merino yelled "That's rude to ask them to work!"

"Such lack of poise." Cerea scoffed "As if I would work a farm."

"If you help us we'll share our vegetables with you." Cathyl said.

"Let's work hard Mistress!" the centaur cheered.

"Well this could be fun." I said "Papi's already playing and Kii likes nature so we can spend the day here!"

"Yes!" Cerea pumped her fist.

Cerea went out to the field and I opted to stay in the barn and work on the sheep with Merino for now.

"I'm sorry Cathyl forced you into this." Merino said "She's just been a little on edge lately."

"It's okay I'm having fun." I said petting one of the sheep "So are we milking these sheep or…?"

"Yes, I'll show you." Merino smiled leaning over a bit "First…"

The girl leaned over and I drowned out everything she was saying cause her tits were one good breeze from falling out of her overalls.

 _She's not even wearing a bra!_

Merino leaned over a bit more.

 _Come on…just a little more…_

I saw just the shadow of her nipple before she looked up.

"Did you get all that."

"Umm…well…I wasn't staring I swear!"

"Oh." The sheep girl blushed "That's…okay, I actually have another favor to ask. Could you…sheer me?"

"P-Pardon?" I gulped.

Merino explained that her fur needed trimming and it's something that she can't do herself due to the way it feels. Being a nice friend I said I would help her, taking the electric buzzer as she stripped down and laid on her belly.

"BZZZ!" the razor vibrated in my hand "Is that better?"

"HMM!" she squirmed a bit "Y-Yes…that feels great."

I licked my lips as I put my hand on her soft butt to get a better angle on her back.

"How come you don't ask the other girls to help you with this." I asked rubbing my crotch through my shorts.

"It'd be embarrassing after." She blushed.

"MMM!" I bit my lips as Merino squirmed in my grip, her sexy butt digging into my fingers.

 _Jeez if I don't get some relief soon I'm gonna cream my pants._

"Umm…would you do my front too?" Merino blushed rolling over when I finished her back.

"Sure." I gulped trying not to look too excited.

I ran the buzzer all over Merino, picking up her soft F-cup breasts to trim around her.

"Do I need to do that place too?" I asked her as her crotch was the only wooly place left.

"Ha…ha…" Merino just planted, having gotten turned on from me shaving her body.

"Here we go." I whispered running the razor over her crotch.

"OHH!" she let out a moan as the vibrating tool hit her pussy.

"Hmm?" I smirked "Well if you're making cute sounds like that…what about this?"

"KYAAAAOOOO!" she bleated as I pushed the hilt of the buzzer against her clit, making it vibrate forcefully.

Merino made all sorts of sexy moans and squeals as I shaved and teased her crotch, even pinching and playing with her breasts as I did so.

"W-What…" Merino panted.

"Do you feel that?" I whispered as I dropped the buzzer and rubbed her crotch with my bare left hand "Do you feel me poking against you back."

Merino turned around, panting, her face beet red.

"W-What are you?" she moaned.

"The stallion you need." I smirked having her sit in my lap as I began kissing her.

I think Merino was drunk on the stimulation from the shaving cause she was instantly kissing back and trying to pull my shirt off.

"Oh…" she moaned as I slowly rubbed her pussy "Please…I've been in heat the last week!"

"I'll take good care of you." I said as she turned around and stroked my cock to erection before slamming right down on it.

"OHHH!" we both moaned as Merino started riding me.

I smirked as I looked passed her and saw Cot and Ton teasing and rubbing each other, trying to force out their sexual frustrations.

"Come here you two." I waved them over, Merino still moaning as she rode my dick forcefully.

I had each of the two faun girls stand on my sides and I started fingering both of them, their animistic juices coating my fingers while my cock was plunged into Merino.

"HHMMMM!" Cot moaned.

"HAAA!" her sister added "Magic…fingers."

"Oh yes!" Merino let out sheep baas as she rode me faster and faster, her tender bosom bouncing, her supple asscheeks slapping down on my thighs "This is…incredible!"

"OHHH!" the twins both grinded their crotches against my hands, stimulating themselves more.

"Yeah." I groaned as my cock was sucked in by Merino's pussy "Here it comes!"

"GAAAAHHH!" the twins screamed cumming all over my hands.

"Ha…Ha…HAAAAA!" Merino screamed with them as I came inside her.

"OHH!" I moaned as she got incredibly tight and pumped my dick for its cum.

The three girls just moaned and just laid in the hay, falling asleep.

"Welp I'm not done yet." I stretched "I think I should see what that Cathyl girl is up to."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The Farm Part 2**

 **Till Next Time!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Farm 2- Cathyl

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Hmm…" I walked around the farm having left the sheep girls sleeping after sex.

 _I wonder where Cerea, Papi, and Kii wandered off too._

"Grr…"

I peeked around a tree and found that Cathyl girl grunting and trying to lug something around.

"Having trouble?" I asked.

"It's you." She looked at me before looking around carefully "Can ya help me with something?"

"Sure." I nodded "What do you need, help moving something, digging holes?"

"Milk me." She cupped her breast.

"OKAY!" I yelled trying not to sound to excited.

 _Fuck yeah she came right to me!_

"I wasn't expecting such a quick yes." She gulped "But, uh thanks."

"Oh but in exchange you'll have to milk something for me." I smiled patting my crotch with a wink.

"What do ya-."

I cut her off and flashed my cock a bit.

"W-whoa." She said in surprise.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"umm…" she rubbed her big sore tits "Sure."

Cathyl unclipped her overalls and I saw her big bikini bra clad udders.

"If you hurt me." Cathyl heaved, her tits rising "I'll mess you up."

"Don't worry." I wriggled my fingers "I'll be gentle."

 _My god they're even bigger up close!_

I reached out and dug my fingers into the minotaur's breasts, massaging her huge tits.

"OHHH!" she moaned "Not so…rough!"

The flesh was so soft, my fingers just seemed to sink in forever, her skin was smooth and blemish free despite her physical labor daily. Her breasts were like marshmallow, I just squished and squished.

Soon I felt wet on my palms, she was starting to leak milk already.

"HMM!" Cathyl moaned as I pulled off her bikini "You do have good fingers."

Cathyl put her arms on the tree I was by, I leaned back a bit and saw her tits sag low but they still stayed firm, like big milk filled balloons. Her nipples looked painfully hard so I reached out and squeezed.

"HAA!" she gasped as a fountain of milk sprayed out.

I pulled and pumped her tits like udders, milk spraying out like a fountain of pleasure. The white liquid shoot off and sprayed, I felt like I had already pumped out pints and she was still producing more and more, it was already puddling on the ground.

"Wow there's so much." I said.

"Don't say something like that out loud." Cathyl blushed.

"Here hold this." I said handing her a bucket.

"Sure." She grabbed the metal tin "OHHH!"

I pushed her tits, pinching her rock hard nips and spraying the milk into the bucket.

"W-What are you doing?" she moaned "Don't milk me like some cow!"

I pinched her nipples and heard the milk shoot out into the bucket with a satisfying drip and metal clang.

"It'd be a waste to just let it go into the ground." I said "Might as well save it."

"You j-jerk!" she moaned "I told you I ain't some cow!"

"Well you've got milky tit like one." I smiled.

"S-stop…I'll…" she gasped as I pulled tightly on her nipples "MOOOOO~!"

 _What a sexy sound._

The bucket quickly filled, Cathyl was shaking and passed me the bucket before sliding down the tree to catch her breath, her nipples still letting out slow droplets of milk.

"Man you must have really been backed up." I blinked placing the bucket down "Wow."

"Ha…Ha…" Cathyl moaned "T-Thanks…I uh…owe you one right?"

"That's right." I said walking up to her and discarding my pants.

She gulped as I placed my cock near her face, the musk of my manhood wafting to her nose. Cathyl leaned forward and wrapped her strong rough hand around my cock, she slowly started pumping my dick.

"Oh yeah." I sighed feeling a pleasure start to course through me "That's good."

Cathyl's hands were course like low-grade sandpaper, my cock was tickled and teased as she stroked me. The minotaur's tits would shake and sway with each movement of her hand, they were just that big and hefty.

"You're pretty good at this." I sighed "Got experience?"

"A little." She blushed.

"I don't mind." I sighed "Keep it up baby."

Cathyl started pumping faster and faster, my balls were batted around by her hand and I felt the surge of release building up inside me.

"Oh yeah…here it comes." I moaned feeling my balls tighten up like a spring before releasing, uncoiling and blasting out a few long and thick ropes of cum, they splattered on the minotaur's face and landed in her deep cleavage.

"Ouf…" Cathyl sighed wiping her face off "Wasn't expecting so much."

"Sorry I make a lot." I smirked "My cum is like your milk I guess."

"Yeah…" she stared off "Smells…good."

"Hmm?"

Cathyl looked at me her eyes glazed over, her nose sniffed as she got another whiff of my cum.

She let out a huff, air shooting out her nostrils "You're looking mighty good right now…and I'm in need of some lovin'."

Cathyl hugged me with her powerful arms, my head was smashed in between her bosom, smothered by her milky pillows.

"HMMM!" I hummed popping a nipple into my mouth.

"OHH MOOO!" she gasped as I took a sip of her milk.

It tasted like whipped cream and vanilla, but it was warm and thick like heavy cream. I was happy to drink nearly a gallon, filling my hungry belly with her breast nectar. Cathyl moaned loudly and laid back on the soft grass, I got on top of her and lined my cock up with her wet bovine pussy.

"HOOO!" Cathyl moaned as I inserted passed her folds, and started thrusting into her.

"Fuck!" I moaned back "your pussy's just as warm as your milk!"

I reached out and started going back to squeezing those big honkers of hers as I fucked her hard, occasionally I would pinch a nipple and launch a stream of milk up into my mouth, I was still hungry, all that exercise before coming to the farm worked up an appetite like a beast and Cathyl's milk was the perfect meal.

"Fuck me, come on harder!" she begged.

"UGH!" I went faster and faster, pumping like a piston on a machine, Cathyl's walls rubbed me back caressing my cock with their velvety embrace.

Cathyl hugged me close, nearly snapping my spine with her muscular frame. The pressure made it a little hard to move but my hips kept up the motions, my cock gradually drawing closer and closer until.

"AAHHHH!" the cowgirl moaned and squeezed my harder as she orgasmed, her insides starting to milk me for cum.

"MHMHMHM!" I let out a muffled yell as I my head was pushed in between the udders, I let out the scream of pleasure and started cumming inside Cathyl, filling her with cum.

We both basked in the sun for a bit, relaxing after our sexual milking session.

* * *

 **Later**

"It was wonderful to meet all of you." I said.

"The pleasure was ours." Merino smiled "Oh um…no pun intended."

"Hmm?" Cerea looked at us "Mistress did you?"

"Lady's secret." I said looking at the blushing farm girls.

"Here's my phone and address don't be shy now." I told Merino "You come by whenever you wanna hang out."

I walked by and poked Cathyl's breasts "I'm always available if you need it."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Desirae becomes chief of security, security of big butts that is!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	31. Chapter 31: Bodygaurds-Liz and Kinu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"It's finally time to go home." I sighed.

"It's a shame." Mero frowned "I'm going to miss it here."

"Mhm." Suu nodded.

"Half the fun of a vacation is going home." I said "It's no fun if you're here all the time, by the end I'm usually ready to go home."

I was waiting with Mero and Suu, everyone else had gone back already, we had to wait for the next car.

"I'm looking forward to the house." I said "I wonder how it looks."

"Probably the same." Mero laughed.

"Still." I looked down the road and saw no one was coming "Miss Smith…I mean Mom's late."

I suddenly heard the sounds like tires peeling out and before I could react Mero, Suu and I were being pulled into a van.

 _So this is it…I'm gonna get killed by some pervert in a windowless van. I'm too beautiful to die this way!_

"What the hell-Who are you-don't kill us!" I yelled "Take me first you can have me, let my friends go."

"I just saved your life." The drivers yelled.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" the other asked.

I finally got a good look at the girls, the one asking if we were okay was very tall and built strongly, kinda like a skinnier Tio, he had two tiny horns and red skin, the driver was a step shorter than me, she looked pretty much like Draco just without her wings.

"I'm a Lizard-Man, Liz." The driver said.

 _Technically a Lizard woman…_

"I'm Kinu!" the other girl smiled.

"We're with a private security firm." Liz explained "We'll be protecting you, we're the response for extra species."

"Wait back up." I stopped them "Why the heck you I need a private security firm?"

"That's what the request said." Liz told me "Find and protect XO."

 _THAT'S SO VAGUE!_

"I think you've got the wrong folks." I laughed "Just pull over and let us out before I call my mother and she has you both sent home."

"Pssh!" Liz waved her hand "I know who XO is, it's her."

"Huh?" Suu asked when she was pointed at.

"Exactly, Unidentified Humanoid Slime, XO." Liz held her head right like she just scored a 100 on a quiz.

"Suu is not unidentified she's Suu." I said "Now let us out before I start to get really ticked off."

I sort of got my wish when Liz stopped paying attention to the road and jammed the car in the drainage gutter on the side of the road.

"Can't be helped we'll just walk from here." She said trying to hid her mistake.

"It's hopeless." I sighed.

"Fear not Miss perhaps we should accompany them." Mero said "If they think Suu's important let them."

"Suu's…important?" she slime smiled "Yay!"

Suu took that to mean she was allowed to play around with Liz and Kinu, demanding piggyback rides and drinks that she just kinda sprayed around instead of drinking.

"Hey Suu stop that!" I yelled when she tried putting her tendrils down into Kinu's shirt "I wish you didn't pick up on my bad habits like that."

"This way!"

"GAH!" I groaned as Liz pulled me in one direction "What the hell?!"

"We're being followed!" she said dragging me into an alley.

 _She noticed that…she's a real professional._

"Never mind!" I yelled when she led us to a dead end.

I heard footsteps slowly walking down the alley.

 _No way we were actually being followed?_

"Suu use **that** please." Mero smiled.

"Yeah!" Suu changed shape and color to disguise herself as a dumpster.

"Wow good job!" the bodyguards and I clapped.

"Hey wait where will we hide!" Liz yelled.

"Hmm…" I looked around "There, that locker."

Part of my idea was to hide, the other part was…

"It's tight!" Kinu groaned as my head was sandwiched betwixt there large bosom.

"Watch your hands!" Liz hissed as I grabbed her ass.

"Dang you've got a good butt." I smirked digging my fingers into her bubble butt.

"S-Stop!" Liz moaned "Don't…touch me like that!"

"Do you feel that." I asked as my crotch lightly bumped hers "I'm getting so hard."

"You're…a crossdresser?!" she gasped.

"No, even better." I whispered.

Despite the tight quarters I was able to get out of my pants and got Liz's over her thick tail.

"You've got…a penis!" she moaned as I rubbed her pussy with my hand.

"Sorry when I get this lose to someone I just can't hold back." I groaned jerking off slowly.

"Wow." Kinu squirmed behind me "That's…kinda cool."

"Don't worry." I said laying my head on her tits "You'll get a turn too big tall and sexy."

"Kinu!" Liz gasped as her friend started unbuttoning her top.

"What, that slime's groping made me horny, if she's gonna help what's the big deal."

I turned my head to Kinu's bare chest and started kissing it while Liz slowly was repositioned to be in my arms, gradually sliding down my cock.

"HAA!" she gasped "Dammit…it feels so good~"

It was a tight squeeze, both in the locker and in the lizard's pussy, but I was able to thrust my hips upwards, slowly fucking Liz. Her insides were rough like scales but that just tickled my cock perfectly, teasing it for sex. I drilled into her like a piston as she kissed my neck and moaned. She had reached her head passed me to lick her partner's hard nipples.

"Liz!" Kinu moaned.

"Keep it down." The Lizard hissed "We're still-OH-hiding remember."

"UGH!" I grunted thrusting faster "Shit…here it…OHHH!"

"HAAAHAAAA!" Liz let out a shrill scream as she insides gripped down on my cock, happily accepting my deposit of cum into her warm womb.

"You're turn." I quickly spun around and slammed into the Oni.

"AHH!" she moaned "It's…bigger than I expected!"

"Ha…ha…ha" I panted as I started thrusting "OH!"

I felt a tickle and looked back to see Liz was now sitting, licking my pussy as I fucked her friend. Kinu was looser than Liz but most of that was probably due to her size compared to me. I felt my balls swaying back and forth like a pendulum in time with the thrust of my cock into the Oni's velvety walls. Every cell on my cock was being stimulated to encourage my coupling with the larger girl and I was soon about to blow. Adding in Liz's rough tongue wriggling deep inside me and I just couldn't take it.

"Oh…oh…OHHH!" I slammed my head back into the door.

"AAAAHHOOOOOO!" Kinu screamed as she orgasmed with me.

I busted inside her but the force of my head hitting the door had caused it to fly open so I fell out, but instead of hitting the ground I landed on two soft pillows.

"HMM!" a voice groaned "Milady…"

"huh?" I looked down and saw who I landed on "Lala!"

"Whoa she has no head!" Liz said having already gotten redressed "Wait was she chasing us?!

 _So those to are totally gonna act like we didn't just fuck in there?_

I quickly got my clothes back on and put Lala back together.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her "Were you the one following us?"

"Umm no." she shook her head making it fall off so I put it back on for her.

"Hey Bitch!" a voice yelled.

"Aw shit." I hissed "I knew I was forgetting something."

I turned back to see Lilith and Draco there, they looked angry.

"What's the big idea leaving us waiting for you at the inn!" Draco whined.

"Yeah we run in to use the bathroom and you ditched us!" Lilith yelled "Fucking slut!"

"Could you all quit making a fuss." A Voice growled.

"Mom!" I smiled "Oh thank god you can save me from this comedy act!"

"Did you already do it?" she whispered.

"Who is it you're talking to?" I smirked.

"That's my girl!" she hugged me before getting serious "Now you two…"

* * *

 **Later**

"So what happened?" I asked Mom.

"Just a misunderstanding between two girls trying to show they can do more than cause trouble." She explained "But Liz and Kinu aren't the problem, they really did get a request to protect XO, problem is those two can't read Katakana."

"In Katakana…" I thought "Wait that spells-."

"Exactly, Mero." Mom nodded "I sure didn't take out a request for her to have bodyguards."

"If you didn't and I didn't." I looked at her with worry "Then who did?"

"We found here!"

"GAHHH!" I jumped behind Mom, Lala jumped behind me and Suu behind her "Talking fish!"

"Oh, hello." Mero looked confused "Sebastian, Potemkin."

"Did the people we hired do a good job?" the fish asked.

"What brings you here?" Mero asked.

"Only one thing!" the smaller fishman said "Orders from the Queen, you have to come back to the Kingdom with us Princess Meroune."

"P-Princess." Mom and I both stuttered.

 _I…fucked a Mermaid Princess…wow_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's the Beach Episode!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	32. Chapter 32: Beach Trip

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Wait what?!" the others all yelled "Mero is a princess?!"

"That's what they said." I sighed pointing at the two fishy guys "Can't we focus on the bigger deal?"

"The House looks totally the same!" I cried "I was expecting cool upgrades and shit!"

"You're worried about the wrong thing Honey." Rachnera patted my head.

"Rach-Nee-Chan!" I shoved my face into her chest to hide my tears "My Mom left me for another business trip too!"

"There there." She laughed.

"This is the Mermaid Princess, Meroune Lorelei Du Neptune." The fish explained.

"How could I have been so ignorant!" Cerea bowed forcefully "What are you all doing, bow!"

"She's totally rolling with it!" Miia gasped.

"Everyone stop it!" Mero pouted and pushed her little fish butlers out of the room.

"So should I call you princess?" I asked.

"Oh no Miss please keep calling me Mero." She smiled.

"So why do they want the fishy loser to go home?" Lilith asked "If my folks told me to come home it probably be important rich girl business that I hate."

"Wait you're leaving?!" Papi frowned "Don't leave Papi!"

"Who will water me if you leave?!" Kii cried with Papi.

"Knock it off you two she's royalty, she has duties!" Cerea yelled.

"Suu doesn't want her to leave either." The slime sniffled "If Mero goes to the sea Suu won't be able to see her anymore."

"What are you all crying about?" Rachnera hugged them "She's only going for a few days, shell be back in a jiffy. Sides Mero seems fine."

"Ha…ha…ha…" the mermaid panted "I'm being pulled away from my lover by my family, THIS IS GREAT!"

"Uhh…." We all sighed.

"Don't worry okay." She said covering her mouth with her hands "If mother is staying at her usual hotel why don't we all go?"

* * *

 **Later**

"Wow the ocean!" Papi pointed out the window of the limo we were in.

"Do you like the ocean Miss?" Mero asked.

"It's okay." I said "I mean I like to watch people in swimsuits but I'm not huge on the water myself, still the beach can be fun."

"So why do you have to go home in the first place?" I asked her.

"Some sort of security issue surrounding a suspicious Scylla named Oct." Mero hummed "Mother was worried so she wanted to talk about it."

"Oh okay, that makes sense." I nodded.

"We're here!" the Limo stopped.

I stepped out and was expecting a nice hotel but this…holy crap!

"It's a fricken castle!" I yelled.

The hotel looked like one huge sand castle, it rose high up and nearly blocked the sun. When we stepped inside the walls were all glass and behind them were gallons upon gallons of water for fish and merpeople to swim in.

"MMM!" Suu scampered out.

"Where are you going?" Rachnera sighed chasing after her with Lilith.

"Don't run off like that!" the devil hissed "Stupid goo head!"

"She's probably nervous about the water." I said "GAH!"

The ceiling opened up and said water from around us flooded the room.

"GURGLE!"

"Oh did I not mention this hotel is for aquatic species?" Mero sighed.

 _Good thing Suu ran away that could have been really bad._

Fortunately, before the rest of us drowned the room was drained and we were pulled out while Mero progressed on ahead.

"You nearly got us all killed!" I yelled that the fish butler "It's not that big for most of us because we have lungs but someone like Suu would have been killed in an instant!"

"There's a hotel for air-breathers right nearby where you can stay the night." The butler said.

"Spend the night!" Cerea gasped.

"But we didn't bring clothes." Miia explained.

"I'm too broke to afford that." I sighed.

"You're helping the princess you needn't pay." The butler said.

"Well…"

"Oaky!" Rachnera cheered "let's go!"

* * *

 **Later**

"I can't belive they had all those swimsuits lying around." I said stepping onto the sand of the beach resort.

The bathing suit that fit me was lime green with a swirly pattern, it was your basic bikini, cups and bottom, it thought it showed my curves well.

"Wow I've never been to the beach before!" Papi clapped in her little ruffled bikini.

I watched the harpy run around, her cute butt hugging the bottoms of her bathing suit.

"It's quite amazing." Cerea smiled.

Cerea's black bikini top was already struggling to contain her giant tits, I just wanted to jump in.

"Mhm…" Draco mumbled covering herself in a robe.

"Come on stop being shy." I nudged her "What's under there?"

"Well…this." She blushed lowering her robe.

"Wow, you look great!" I smiled.

The bikini Draco had was red, tiny thing spaghetti straps, barely held up by her tiny tits and a more skirt like bottom with a hole for her thick tail.

"It's not very easy to keep up." Draco adjusted her top "But straps get in the way of my wings…"

"I hate that this is the only one that fit me." Lilith grumbled wearing a school swimsuit "This fucking blows!"

"Stop complaining." Kii stepped out in her larger form wearing a blue one piece that hugged her curves and wedged her butt.

"Wait…" I started counting "We're short Miia and Rachnera?"

"Rach-nee-san." Went exploring." Lilith said skipping off to the water "She's around."

 _Damn I wanted to see her swimsuit._

Cerea and I took a walk around to try and find Miia.

"Papi was all nervous before so I'm glad she's feeling happy now." I told Cerea.

"We're at a resort so she needs to relax." I heard someone groan.

I looked into one of the cabana huts and saw Miia was inside getting a massage.

"What are you doing Miia?" Cerea asked.

"The sign says it's an eel mermaid lotion massage." I explained.

"Alright roll over please." The masseuse said.

The Lamia rolled over and the girls started rubbing oil on her stomach.

"How do you like it?" they asked "It should be nice for a Lamia."

"It feels awesome." Miia moaned.

 _This is weird._

"OHH~" Miia moaned as the rubbed her chest "That's great."

"Miia!" Cerea gasped "Aren't you ashamed of that expression?"

"It's too good." Miia moaned more "OH!"

"Would you two ladies like to join and get a massage as well?" the Eels asked.

"Sounds fun." I smiled.

"Hmph." Cerea smirked "I'll you no massage can force me to make that face."

Cerea and I headed in and lied down on the beds they had set up for us.

"OHH!" I gasped as they started rubbing me down with oil, sliding their hands over my thighs and up to my chest where they dug into my tits "Fuck that's good-HAA!"

I moaned again as they pulled my dick out and started stroking it. I looked over and saw them rubbing and bouncing Cerea's tits around, making the girl moan.

"You're shoulders are so stiff." The girls said rubbing Cerea's breasts "I bet it's from these big breasts."

"AHHH!" Miia moaned as they rubber her tail.

"HAAAA!" I gasped as my cock was massaged and rubbed, making me squirm as the eel girls gave me a handy that sent shocks of pleasure up my spine.

"Shit…shit…I'm…OHHHH!" I moaned cumming all over their hands.

"HA…ha…" I laid next to Miia and Cerea, I laid my head on the horse's breasts like pillows.

"I…won't yield." Cerea moaned as I rubbed her chest in residual pleasure.

"Just admit you came from that." Miia smiled at her "Their massages are as good as Baby's sex acts."

"If that's how good I am I see why I'm so popular." I moaned, standing up on wobbly legs "I'm gonna check on the others, you two wanna come?"

"Again?" Cerea sighed.

"Not like that." I rolled my eyes walking off.

I wandered down the beach for a bit before coming to where we had put out bags, Suu was sitting on one of the lounge chairs looking rather depressed.

"What's wrong Suu?" I asked "Aren't you gonna go play with the others?"

"Lady." Suu frowned "Suu can't play in the ocean."

"Oh that's right." I sighed "I guess the beach isn't very fun for you. It's okay you can play with me if you want."

"Ha!" she smiled getting ready to play.

"Miss Suu!" one of the butlers had a black skin suit in his hands, like the type a diver would wear "You can enter the water if you wear this."

"Really!" she grabbed it and ran off.

"Uhh Suu?"

Suu was quick to return, wearing her new bathing suit and step into the water.

"Are you sure that's safe?" I gulped.

"100% water proof." They said.

"But what about her face?" I asked as Suu, Kii and Papi splashed around.

As if hearing my warning the front of the suit burst open and Suu's now grapefruit sized breasts sprung free.

"Suu you're taking on water!" Draco yelled.

"I'm fine." Suu said draining herself and zipping back up.

The say slowly moved on and I mostly sat on the lounge chair watching the others in the water, their skin glistening, their bodies jiggling in all the right places.

"Look what I caught." Rachnera walked over and laid down a cooler full of stingrays.

I saw her swimsuit; it was a very revealing string biking.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

"Very much so." I licked my lips.

"What's with all the stingrays?" I asked.

"They're the only thing biting today so I wrapped up my fishing." She sighed.

"What's this thing?" Suu asked picking up another sea creature.

"A crab." I explained.

"Crab got it." She nodded making her slimy hair take the shape of a crab.

"Suu where did you find that?" I asked.

"Over there." She pointed.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as hundreds of big pincher crabs side walked around the beach and towards the water.

Still the crabs quickly returned back to sea and I headed in to check on how Mero was.

"Yo Mero." I knocked on the door but got no answer "Coming in."

When I opened the door the room was dead quiet and I couldn't find Mero no matter where I looked.

"Hmm?" I saw a note on the table.

"I'm borrowing Princess Meroune for a bit- O."

"Shit." I sighed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- A Big Chapter, an old fantasy of Desirae's comes true!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Tentacle- Oct

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Mero's been kidnapped!" Everyone gasped when I told them.

"I'm guessing by the note it was that Scylla, that's probably why all the crabs and stingrays came to shore as well." I noted.

"Why is this Oct woman anyway?" Miia asked.

"A sea witch that convinces couples to elope." The fish butlers explained "a deceiver who sends people down the wrong path."

"Well I'm going to save Mero." I said walking off "Who's coming?"

* * *

 **Later**

"That's Oct's cave." The butlers said.

"How'd you know that?" Lilith asked.

"We came to see her once." They whistled.

The second we stepped on the tock to enter the cave the boat took off speeding and left us there.

"Jerks!" I yelled.

"Papi you can's see in the dark so stay out here." Rachnera said.

"And it's a watery cave so you stay too Suu." I poked her head.

"Aww…" she pouted.

Lilith and Kii offered to stay and wait with them so Rachnera, Cerea, Miia, Draco and myself headed into the dark tidal cave to try and find Mero.

"Sure is dark." I hummed.

"Watch your step Mistress." Cerea warned "It's dangerous for bipeds."

"At least you don't have to worry about getting wet." I told Draco as she flapped her wings next to me.

"Hmph." She smirked.

"AHH!" Miia shrieked "Baby there is something in the water…Baby why are you slimy?"

"Miia I'm over here." I said moving my flashlight.

"Then this is…AHHH!" Miia shrieked as the sight of some anemone like creature.

I looked around and realized the whole room was full of these tentacle things.

"N-NO!" Miia moaned "Stop!"

The tentacles wriggled all over Miia, wrapping around her tits and nipples, slipping and slithering around her bikini bottoms.

"Oh wow." I drooled "It's a Hentai fantasy."

"Ha…ha…HAAA!" Miia's eyes rolled back in her head as she started cumming "OHHHH!"

"I can't…move." Miia moaned.

"Fear not if these creatures lie in our path I will cut them down." Cerea pointed her sword "KYA!"

Cerea never stood a chance, the tentcles wrapped around her huge tits and went to work, it seemed Draco was faring no better.

"NO NOT THERE!" she gasped as a tendril slipped into her ass "OHH IT'S QUIRMING INSIDE!"

"Don't touch me like that!" Cerea moaned as her nipples were twisted.

"Oh come on!" I cheered "Do me now!"

"What?" Rachnera yelped.

"It's always been a dream of mine to get tentacle raped." I smiled.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD DREAM!"

"Well what a fascinating girl." A Mature voice laughed.

A woman slithered out on a bundle of tentacles, she had big round tits and sexy slimy skin.

"I think I can help with your dream missy." She smiled "I'm Oct."

I was suddenly wrapped up and thrown into her tits, my face smothered by flesh, I felt my swimsuit get ripped off and Oct's tentacles slipped around to spread my legs and arms. I felt her hands wrap around my tits and squeezed as another tentacle slipped into my pussy and started swirling around, another jammed into my ass and a third started jerking my cock.

"OHHH!" I moaned as one took the chance to get in my mouth.

"HMMM!" I moaned as Oct laughed and fucked me, my body filling with pleasure.

 _This is just like I imagined, every hole getting violated by a slimy tenacle, my cock jerked as I go. I'm…I'm…_

"HMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I moaned as I shot out cum and orgasmed all over Oct's belly.

"Fufufu." She laughed "You're something else."

"Uhh…" I groaned as she mounted me "Time for payment."

"UGH!" I grunted as she parted her tentacles and started letting my fuck her.

Rachnera got the hint and let me have my fun for now. I watched Oct's huge tits wobbled and she moaned.

"Ohh it's been a long time since I had someone like this!" she moaned "The princess was right about you!"

 _Huh?_

"OHH!" I heard a moan and saw Rachnera was wrapped up in tentacles now, getting her tits slapped around and her pussy teased.

"I hope she won't be interrupting us." Oct smiled as Rachnera was forced to suck on her tentacle.

"Honey I-OHHH!" Rachnera moaned as she came before my eyes "Don't watch me-CUMM!"

"UGH!" I grunted as I felt myself start to lose it "OHHHHAAA!"

I shot ropes of jizz into Oct's slimy clam.

"I'm not done yet." Oct smirked "Huh? String? OHH!"

Oct's tits were suddenly bound by tight string, leaving marks and making her moan.

"Just cause I'm cumming doesn't mean I let my guard down." Rachnera smiled.

"You set a trap from the start." Oct hissed.

"Uhh…yeah that's it!" Rachnera nodded.

 _She made that up…well I don't care I got Tentacle fucked and got to fuck an Octo-girl, today was a good day._

"Huh?" I saw a shadow get cast on the cave's light "Suu is that you?"

"Hey Suu help me out here." Rachnera said.

"Help…sure." The slime cooed with a smirk.

"Suu?" I gulped "Are you feeling okay?"

Suu walked into the light and I nearly jizzed right on the spot. She had that diving suit on, unzipped to show nearly all of her tits which had blown up into watermelons, she was tall and had an aura of sex around her.

"Is that you?" Rachnera asked.

 _Is that because she absorbed too much sea water, if the sea is the mother of life than did Suu become motherly?_

"Well then, let Suu help you out." The slime smiled.

"HAAA!" We all gasped as Suu scooped us up with her slimy hair and started flicking out nipples and clits, making us scream.

"Suu!" I moaned as her tendrils turned to hands and fingered my pussy "OHHH SUU!"

"Why me!" Rachnera moaned as her tits were grabbed.

"What is she-HAAA!" Oct gasped as she was fucked.

"Ohh…" I moaned as Suu dropped me on top of Rachnera and Oct, their nipples digging into my tits.

"Suu wins…" we all groaned.

"What are you all doing here?" Mero rolled out "Ha! What happened here? Miss, you're here? Miss Oct what happened?"

"Miss Oct?" I groaned.

"Princess stay back!" Oct yelled "That slime is the devil."

"Fufufu." Suu laughed biting her finger "Talking back are we?"

* * *

 **Later**

"I'm sorry." Oct laughed "I thought you were with the Mermaids. But still…"

She looked at me "That was fun, bondage and all."

"You're tentacles were great too." I blushed poking her chest "I wouldn't mind more of those."

"What about me?" Suu smiled.

"You are never allowed near the ocean again." We all said.

"But why did you kidnap Mero?" Miia asked "And the stingrays and the crabs too?"

"Well I had something I needed to tell the princess that was important." Oct said "This isn't what I wanted at all!"

"It wasn't a kidnapping." Mero told me "I offered to go with her. The rumor about Miss Oct tricking people into eloping is a lie. While yes elopement is a problem among mermaids it's not Miss Oct's fault. People still think she has magic, that should make it obvious the rumor is false."

"Everyone always thinks I'm some fairy tale sea-witch." Oct frowned "I made such a nice distraction so I could go see the princess and resolve the misunderstanding but there was nowhere to sit tight so we ran out and I left a note."

"Well why not use your royal authority to resolve this thing?" Lilith asked.

"I'm sorry I have no power of my own." Mero frowned "The Queen has all the power."

"So…there was no point in this whole kidnapping thing." Kii sighed.

"If we don't deal with this Mero may actually be forced to stay home." I said "We need to figure this out."

"What a nice girl!" Oct hugged me into her tits "I'll give you a good reward later."

"HMM!" I snuggled into her tits "Okay, sounds good to me."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- A Royal Fucking!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	34. Chapter 34: Queen- Mero's Mother

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Cool an above water path, how convenient." I smiled "Still the security cameras are giving me the willies?"

"Just ignore them." Lilith complained.

"Meroune." A speaker turned on with a buzz "I've been expecting you."

"Mother!"

"I expect you've spoken with Oct?" she asked.

"Yes!" Mero yelled "Now rectify this misunderstanding at once!"

"I see you've discovered my true goal…come to my chambers with the mutant human."

"HEY! I'm not a mutant!"

"Come Miss." Mero grabbed my hand "So we can solve this."

 ***MUNCH!***

"Ahh piranhas!" Miia yelled "KYA!"

One jumped up and bit her top clean off, her soft breasts bouncing free. Cerea and the others were also bitten, their tiny swimsuits shredding off and their sexy boobs and butts bouncing free.

"Okay as fun as this is we gotta go Mero." I pushed her along "Godspeed girls!"

"Baby!" "Milady!"

* * *

 **Later**

"GAH!" I took in air as Mero helped us surface "Where are we?"

"Welcome back Meroune."

I looked over and saw a big throne with an older mermaid sitting on it, she looked like Mero but with a more regal outfit and slightly bigger breasts.

"Mother."

"Welcome to you as well human." She smirked "I must thank you for…taking care of my daughter."

"Uhh…no big deal." I blushed.

"Stop it mother!" Mero hugged me and pulled me onto a small platform "Why are you being mean to Miss Desirae, and why won't you tell the truth about Miss Oct."

"Haven't you caught on Mero." Her mother smirked "All for revenge!"

"What?"

"First I'll start the rumor and make you two drift apart." Her Mother smiled "And then I'll take her for myself, then your stupid father will see this! I'll Cuck you both so hard!"

"Mother?"

"Oh great." I sighed "She discovered the internet and weird fetishes."

"That's right it was all for sweet sex revenge." Her mother laughed "MWAHAHAHAH!"

"HMPH!"

"OHH!" Mero's mother gasped when I grabbed one of her breasts "So rough."

"Look if you wanted to fuck you just had to ask." I sighed pinching her nipple.

"HMM!"

"She's right you know." Mero kissed her mother's neck "As erotic as the mother stealing the daughter's significant other is…sharing is even better."

The two Mermaid's started twirling tails and tongues while I got undressed, taking a seat on the throne as the family got on their fins and alternated stroked and sucks of my cock.

"Yeah that's it, never figured this would come so easily, this is awesome." I moaned.

"Sharing a cock…HMPH!" Mero pushed her mother off "Change of plans its mine!"

"Nice try but age before beauty!" Her mother pushed Mero off and mounted my cock, sliding up and down.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Mero suddenly swapped places with her mother "This is mine; how do they say it…Get Cucked mother."

"Okay I don't think that's how it works." I sighed.

I kept up my thrusting, my poor dick slapped back and forth by the dueling mermaids, still, it felt pretty good. I was happy to get my cock squeezed and my breasts rubbed as I did it.

"HMMM!" I moaned as Mero's Mom road me hard "I'm…I'm…OHH!"

I busted inside of her with a moan, sighing as I let go.

"Not a bad partner at all." The older mermaid smiled "Are you jealous Mero your girlfriend came inside of me!"

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

After getting Mero's Mom to apologize we all manage to go home and enjoy our super mansion house. It was nice, I enjoyed my big bed, waking up and.

"OHH~" I sighed as tentacles slid into my sleeping shorts.

"Morning Missy." Oct smirked.

"Ohh, since you moved in I've had the best wake up calls!" I moaned she her tentacles rubbed me down "I love this!"

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concers.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- A Lala chapter.**

 **I tried to do my best with this chapter but Mero's Mom is just so…ugh…you know. She's really hard to write anything about so I just had to wing it to make her interesting and not just strange.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 38**

 **Till Next Time!**


	35. Chapter 35: Life and Death

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"HAAA!" I sighed stretching in the small cramped bed.

I had been taken here after Oct nearly choked me out while we were having fun, and now the doctors can't figure out why I've lived through painful accidents so much.

"I told you, it's nothing big, Death's just on my side." I laughed.

"That makes no sense." The Doctor walked off, her cut butt jiggling.

"Come on let me go home already!" I yelled as she closed the door "Jeez what a bitch."

I suddenly felt a shiver and looked over to see Lala staring at me.

"Oh hi…how long have you been there?"

"So you noticed my presence." She glared "It took you long enough."

"Oh hey Lala why are you here?" I asked.

"How dare you ask such a foolish question." The lowered her eyes at me "I have come to protect you from the countless evil spirits that seek your life."

"Okay so you wanted to come see me because everyone else at home is busy." I nodded

"It's not that simple!" she blushed.

"It's fine." I patted her head "I appreciate the thought, I needed the company."

"Whatever here's a gift from me…and the rest." She handed me a fruit basket.

"Oh wow thanks…I doubt I'll eat any of these." I mumbled.

I looked around and saw Lala was rather nervous looking.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I…don't like Hospitals." She looked away.

"Well than let's go outside." I stood up out of bed.

"Should you not be resting?" she asked.

"I'm fine, they just won't let me leave because of annoying tests but I can go out into the park out front, come on let's go." I took her hand and pulled her along.

"GYA!" her head popped off from the force of my tug.

"Oops my bad." I picked her head up and put it back on "GAH!"

Lala bonked my head with her scythe and I black out.

* * *

 **Later**

"Oh we're here." I looked around at the flower field "It's that world in-between place you're always meeting me at when I have those near-death experiences. Why'd you bring me here?"

"It's peaceful and more quiet here, no one will bother us." Lala explained.

"You've brought me here before, but I usually forget about it." I hummed scooting closer and putting an arm around her shoulder "So what do you wanna talk about. If you don't like the hospital because people die there you don't have to worry, I'm healthy."

"Everyone dies, it's only a matter of time." She admitted "But your soul would live on so I have no problem with you living or dying. I am not worried about you, for there is no reason for me to worry…but other people, I know nothing about them but I know they lose so much chance to live. Some never get to have fun times, to make friends, to fall in love…to live. I am a Dullahan who guides the dead, I'm not allowed to become concerned with others lives. Does that make me…uncaring?"

"No not at all." I smiled "You're a good person Lala, you might not show it but you care inside and that's what counts."

I leaned in and gave her a kiss "I like you just how you are."

I reached up and cupped Lala's soft breasts, squeezing them as we kissed and rested in the flowers. It took a lot for Lala to keep me and her here so I was going straight to work. I pinched her puffy nipples and started teasing her lower with my fingers. A light gasp broke the kiss before I rubbed my hard erection on her crotch and slowly slid in.

"HMMM!" I moaned as our bodies pressed together and I started fucking Lala, our breasts smashing together as we rocked back and forth.

I hissed and moaned a bit as I felt myself getting more and more turned on, I wanted to cum, I was so close. Lala's insides were twitching and twisting as she broke and started cumming.

"HAAAA!" I moaned cumming inside her.

* * *

 **Later**

"Whoa!" I sat up in bed "I'm back…where was I though."

"Nowhere." Lala said sitting on the foot of my bed.

I looked at her and saw she was watching kids playing in the halls of the hospital.

"Have you ever thought about Children Milady?" Lala asked.

"Maybe someday." I laughed "But not right now, I'm kinda young for kids…and I've got no real job, and my life is nowhere near together enough for me to be thinking about kids, why Lala do you want kids someday?"

"No." she blinked "Maybe…it would depend on the child."

"I see…you've always got a strange outlook Lala."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **This chapter was a little hard to make sexual since in the manga it's a sweeter more innocent chapter about the thought of death at a young age, I tried to keep some of those themes here but it made it hard to fit a sex scene in there.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It'll be way past Halloween but it's a zombie apocalypse.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	36. Chapter 36: Zombie Fun- Zombina & Cici

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"HMM…" I tapped my foot and looked at my phone "Zombina said she would be late but this is late for her."

I was going to be spending the next few days with the MON girls taking them out while they were on suspension.

I was wearing an pair of torn jeans and a loose tank top that showed my cleavage, a very Zombina like outfit. I looked around at the docks and couldn't help but think this was a weird place to meet, even for Zombina.

"Hmm." I looked down when I almost slipped "Oh an envelope, wonder why it's red?"

I tore the top off and looked at the contest.

"Money, a weeding certificate, a photo of some girl and a lock of hair?" I said confused "What a weird thing to pack…"

I looked at the photo, it looked kinda like Zombina also not.

"Guess I have time to go turn this into the cops." I started to close the envelop again.

"You found my envelope." A voice said, one sounding cute and squeaky yet serious and defined.

"Oh it's you're here you can have it back." I reached out "I didn't take anything.

"No it's not a problem" she said "You can keep the money and in return you will marry me."

"Excuse me?" I coughed.

"Yes you're the one." She jumped towards me.

"Screw off she's mine!" Zombina suddenly blasted the girl.

"Ah you killed her!" I yelled.

"She's fine calm down." The zombie shrugged "She's already dead so it's fine."

"HMPH!" the other girl jumped up "We haven't seen each other in so long and the way you greet me is with the barrel of a shotgun, you are as rude as every Zombina."

"And you haven't changed either." Zombina sighed "Still trying to marry anything with a dick."

"Oh you know each other." I observed.

"Yeah, she's Cici." Zombina explained "A Jiang Shi, a Chinese Zombie."

"Oh she's a Hopping Vampire." I noted "I've never met one of those before."

"Yeah and she keeps coming here looking for Ghost Marriages and stowing away on freighters illegally."

"Oh a criminal." I nodded "Cool we're getting to play cops and robbers, also aren't you supposed to be on suspension why do you have a gun?"

"Well I knew there'd be a ship coming in and had a hunch so…I brought you!" Zombina smiled "I ended up being late because I forgot to stretch before bed, I figured we'd do enough…working out today that it wouldn't matter."

"What poor form." Cici commented "Stretching is the difference between life and death for a zombie."

"We already dead though."

"You should be like me and do Tai Chi every morning." Cici smiled.

"I seem to recall you having locked knees last winter." Zombina noted.

"That was different it was cold!"

"You two are just friends aren't you." I sighed.

"GRR I'm busy I don't have time for this." Cici turned back to me "Marry me!"

"I'll blow you away!" Zombina aimed her guns.

"Cici prepared this time." The other zombie laughed producing blades from her baggy sleeves "I came illegally this time, I brought weapons!"

"Ah…well damn." Zombina started to fall apart "And I just sowed myself up the other night."

"Ha!" Cici laughed "Now you sign marriage form!"

 ***BAM!***

"Still have an arm attached to the rest." Zombina laughed "You should be more precise next time!"

"AHH!" I grabbed the cool "I'm not cut out for fights, this isn't a Shonen Story! I'm not one of the action OCs!"

"Who are you even talking too?!"

I took the remaining piece of Zombina into a cargo container and hid in the back.

"We're free." I sighed "I don't know how those guys do it."

"Again who are you talking to?!" Zombina snapped "Hey…you're hurt."

"Oh that." I looked at the cut on my shoulder "It's just a graze, I'm fine, I just got it looking after you."

'Why did you worry, I'm a zombie I don't get hurt." She noted.

"But you're still my friend." I smiled "I told you before I don't have a lot of girls that are like me, vulgar and loose, look my age, look…human. I like you too much to let you get hurt."

"Hmph." Zombina blushed as I hugged her, our big breast mashing together "Don't…say stuff like that…especially when I'm in pieces."

"Well I was looking forward to today cause we were gonna hang out and have fun, I'm not really big on the cops and robbers thing." I smiled "So are you and Cici friends?"

"Tsk, she's just a leech who I can't shake." Zombina hissed.

"Sounds to me like she's your rival." I giggled "I wonder if she's as rocking in bed as you are."

"Shut up you're not allowed to know!" Zombina snapped "Now put me back together! I mean we have similar interests and species and she calls me lots and she heard about you and said she was coming to Japan…"

"You're jealous and think she'll take me away from you." I snickered.

"Cause I am!" Cici kicked the door open "Now Desirae will be my Wife!"

"Come on hurry up and sow me back together!" Zombina begged.

"Don't have much time for that." I yelped ducking under Cici's throwing knives "What do you want?"

I grabbed Zombina's parts and tried to dash by, my arms tucked under the zombie's breasts which jiggled a bit as we ran.

"Cici wants you!" the girl yelled chasing us.

"Seriously?" I snapped dropping Zombina "I'll take you if that's all."

"Hmph." I hugged Cici and suddenly kissed her.

"HMM!" she hummed "Wife is as good expected.

I held her up by her cute perky ass and dropped her down, spreading her legs.

"If you want are partner so bad I'm game." I smirked.

"Wait stop we're not that far yet!" Cici gasped "OHH!"

I pulled myseld out and slipped into her cool pussy.

"As expected of a Zombie, so cold inside." I smirked.

"Hey what about me!" Zombina snapped as I started slowly fucking Cici's tight hole.

"Oh I didn't forget about you." I smirked grabbed one of her perky tits "My other Zombie wife."

"HAAA!" The two dead girls moaned as I pleasured them.

I pinched Zombina's hard tender nipples while my lower body plowed into Cici's tight pussy, her legs wrapping around my waist to pull me closer and closer.

"Yes!" she moaned "More, Cici want's it harder!"

"That can be managed!" I said thrusting fasted "Ha…ha…!"

"HMMM!" Zombina squirmed her top half around as I grabbed her breasts "Yes…Yes…oh babe yes!"

"HAAAA!" Cici moaned with her.

"GRR!" I grunted blasting inside her.

"Phew…" I laid down "You zombie girls are awesome…"

"Desirae is Cici's wife now."

"Well I haven't signed anything but if you want to stay with me…I don't see why not."

"Well than you're my wife to." Zombina crawled on my back "Now sow me back together!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Dopple fun time.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	37. Chapter 37: Dopple Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Okay Bae you're spending today with me." Dopple said smugly "We're gonna have a ton of fun."

"Right let's get started." I said starting to unbutton my shorts.

"Whoa not that kind of fun!" she waved her arms "That's for later first we get to have fun how I wanna."

"Hmm?" I tilted my head "But isn't this your idea of fun too?"

"Well yes but we're gonna have some fun with pranks." She snickered "I trust you to stay still and not make a mess of things."

"Right let's have your fun first." I nodded "Than my fun lady."

"Exactly now your catching on!" she high fived me.

"Oh but if we're going out to town I have a request." I held a finger up "You gotta put something on, as cute as you are floating around naked would only bring undo attention to us, that and I'll probably get in trouble."

"Fine." She sighed becoming a sort of school girl "This work?"

"Super!" I smiled "The ideal schoolgirl fantasy."

The two of headed out into town, Dopple leading the march.

"So what's your prank I asked.

"Over there." She pointed at a cop talking with a little girl.

"A cop?" I asked "Isn't that going a little far, he's just doing his job."

"No, not him look." She tilted her head to gesture.

The cop was talking to a little girl who said she dropped her wallet somewhere and he left to go look, only for her to steal his wallet.

"Seriously he's only got 3000 yen, what a fucking loser." The girl grumble.

"Ahem." I coughed and pulled the hood on her sweatshirt down "Lilith…"

"Uhh…" she looked at me "…son of a bitch."

"First of all what are you doing outside the house without my permission, second what the hell are you doing?!"

 ***WHACK***

I thunked her head.

"OWW!"

"Bad girl." I pouted "Bad! You know better."

"Bitch…" she mumbled.

"I don't care if you're just playing or not stealing is wrong, come on Lilith I thought you weren't doing bad things anymore." I huffed "I'm…really disappointed in you.'

"I…Sorry." She mumbled.

"Yeah." I patted her head "Now go home, and I better not see you out of the house for the next two weeks."

"But?"

"Two weeks." I smiled more "Keep complaining and I might make it three."

"Y-Yes Bitch!" she fluttered off.

"Jeez Bae what tought love." Dopple snickered.

"Lilith responds best to a strong confident female figure." I proudly stuck my chest out before sighing "Although it's so much work to try and sound cool like that…"

"Okay next one!"

"There's more?!" I groaned following after her.

"The day is young my Futanari Friend!" she laughed.

"Say Dopple?" I hummed "is that naked tan form your real body, since you can shapeshift and all that."

"Nah, this isn't technically my true look, but it's the one I stick with most of the time." She hummed "If I went around with my "Real" body people would end up in the mental ward just from passing me on the street."

"Oh it can't be that bad." I laughed.

"You ever seen the Thing?" she asked "Or the Fly, well it's kinda like those two combine."

"Oh…that is scary." I shivered just thinking about it.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind not being able to look like…you?" I asked.

"Sometimes it's annoying." She shrugged "Transforming so much, sometimes you forget who you really are, you know."

"Well I think you're perfect as you are now." I hugged her.

"Aw you're too sweet Bae." She laughed "So what do you want for later, maybe one of those other girls in your house, or maybe a celebrity."

"You." I poked her "I want this Dopple right here."

"Heh, but I could make myself huge tits, or turn into you for some wild masturbation thing." She said.

"Nah I wanna have fun with this version of you." I smiled.

"Whatever you're loss I guess." She shrugged.

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm, you know you always were all that hair around you I get so annoyed with your teasing." I said kissing Dopple.

"That's the point you know." She smirked using her feet to pull my pants off.

"See but now you know why I want you wearing clothes when we hang out." I said pinching her tiny nipples "It keeps me from jumping you and taking you into some dirty all for fun."

"Well I wouldn't mind that." She laughed as her feet wrapped around my cock and I laid back.

"HMM!" I hummed as she started stroking my cock with her feet "Never had a foot job before."

"Fufufu." She snickered teasing my cockhead with her big toe "How cute."

I casually poked my breasts and sighed as Dopple used her feet to pump my cock, both of us laughing and moaning a bit at the sexuality of the situation.

"Enough screwing around." I said pushing her over and lining my cock up with her pussy before pushing in without more warning.

"HMM!" She moaned loudly "Fuck!"

"This body is so cute and tight." I laughed starting to fuck her slowly "Then again I bet you can make yourself as tight or loose as you want with your powers."

"HAA!" she gasped "You know it!"

The two of us grinded against each other, my hands reaching back to hug her supple little ass. I leaned closer, my heavy tits smashing against Dopple's chest. The white-haired girl had her face contorting with an orgasm as she and I both started to lose ourselves. I felt my cock twitching inside her as I started to release.

"HAAA!" I threw my head back and moaned out as I blasted spunk into her.

"HMM!" Dopple leaned back "Fuck…"

* * *

 **Later**

"So, did you have fun Honey." Rachnera smirked.

"Yeah today was good." I said resting in my bed, Dopple passed out next to me "Did you take care of that thing I messaged you about this afternoon."

"Oh you mean the little problem child." She smiled "She's a little…tied up right now."

"Fufufu." I laughed "Thanks."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I had some trouble with this chapter, the manga chapter for this is supposed to be Dopple's chapter but it ends up being more about Draco asking for forgivness and useless junk with an orc. In the end there wasn't much to really write about since Draco and Miia are friends in this story and I don't care for werid Pig kidnapping scenes.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	38. Chapter 38: Forest Fun- Tio, Polt & Kii

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"It's so nice to walk in the forest." Tio smiled as we trekked through the landscape, the large girl towering over me.

"This is sure a nice breath of fresh air after the last few days went." I sighed.

"Then I'm very glad I invited Sweetie on this picnic." She smiled.

"Yeah me too." I said looking at her huge bouncing chest in her cute dress "So glad…but why out in the forest?"

"You see I wanna be a Forest Girl." She smiled "And I dressed up like one too, everything is custom made to fit me."

"Here this is the perfect spot!" she stopped walking "Let's go here."

"Sure." I said laying the blanket out "YAA!"

"Tired?" Tio asked.

"Rough night with Cici yesterday." I groaned.

"Well how about you take a nap on lap like a pillow." She suggested

"YES!" I laid my head down instantly.

"HMM!" I sighed at the softness of Tio's thighs, her flowery scent filling my nostrils "So soft."

"How is it?" she giggled.

"Good." I smiled.

"HMM?" Tio suddenly leaned over, my head being smothered by her huge breasts.

 _OHH YESS!_

"HMM!" I rubbed my face against them a bit while Tio looked around.

"OH sorry!" Tio blushed "I was reaching for the snacks."

"It's no trouble at all…reach all you want." I smiled happily.

 _Tio's so warm, such a soothing aura…how the hell is she on the same team as the rest of those nutcases._

I kept napping away in Tio's lap, occasionally playfully poking her boobs when I heard rustling in the bushes.

"Oh hello!" Polt jumped up.

"Hmm?" I looked over and saw Kii was with her, the dryad not quite in her large or small form…some kind of teenage form "What are you doing here?"

"I was feeling a tad under the weather so I came here with the intent to rest and recharge." She explained "You were not home Madam so I requested that Miss Polt bring me instead."

"Oh, okay." I shrugged "The more the merrier."

"Hmm." Kii laid her head in my lap as I laid mine in Tio's.

"Oh so we're doing this now." I blinked "If you're lying in my lap I can't really lay in Tio's you know."

"I see no problem with that." Kii blinked back.

 _You're such a brat in this form!_

"HMPH!" I sprung back and sat in Tio's lap, my head nuzzled in her bosom "there now you can lay in my lap."

"Sweetie." Tio blushed.

"Sorry, I don't have to stay like this." I giggled.

"Now." She hugged me close, the breast surrounding me "I don't mind at all."

"Good for me then." I smirked kissing the top of one of her soft breasts.

"Hey why do I have to wait over here?!" Polt pouted.

"Hmm." I patted my lap "There's room for two."

"Boo." Kii shimmied over to share.

"YAY!" Polt jumped in my lap and I patted her head playfully.

"My head in Dessy's Lap!" she wagged her tail happily "Right here…so close to her scent."

"Are you saying I smell?" I pouted.

"No." she drooled "At least not in a bad way."

"HMM!" Kii moaned growing bigger "Madam won't mind will she?"

"Not at all." I snickered "But technically this is my day with Tio, so you should ask her too."

"I don't mind." Tio said taking out one of her breasts "So long as I get to play too."

"Oh you definitely can." I said popping one of her thick nipples into my mouth as Kii and Polt freed my cock and started to alternate licks to lube it up "UGGH!"

"So musky." Polt panted before bopping her head up and down.

"Don't hog it." Kii rubbed her tits up and down on the shaft while Polt sucked me with her rough tongue.

"Are you having fun?" Tio asked, her large hands undressing me and rubbing my breast.

"Oh hell yeah I am." I said nibbling on her huge tender breasts.

"Goodie." She giggled.

"OHH!" I groaned while the Kobald and Dryad mashed their tits together on my dick.

I spent my time playing with Tio's soft breasts, kissing them, sucking them, digging my fingers into their endless expanse of flesh, it was breast heaven.

"Ha…ha…" I moaned as Polt picked up the pace.

"Yes, cum for us." Kii teased tightly squeezing her breasts around my cock.

"Yeah…here…it…COMES!" I let out a scream and blasted semen ropes out onto the two of them.

"Yucky it's all in my fur." Polt pouted.

"This is just what I needed." Kii said licking her clean and absorbing my seed "I can feel the energy in my roots."

"Sweetie I want a turn." Tio pouted lifting her dress up a bit "Isn't this supposed to be my day?"

"Right, I haven't forgotten." I smiled helping her strip down.

"Come on." Tio laid on her back and held her arms out, her tits jiggling around.

"YAHOO!" I jumped over and planted my cock in her pussy while resting my head on her breasts.

"OHH!" Tio moaned as I entered her expansive cavern, it was a little loose but still warm and wet.

"Hey what about us!" Polt said "Are we just supposed to sit here."

"No, you can help me." Kii smirked as a bundle of roots gathered near her groin and grew into a little sort of wooden cock and bent Polt onto all fours.

"RROOOO!" Polt barked as she was fucked.

"Since when can you do that?" I asked Kii as I flopped around on top of Tio and fucked her hole.

"It took a lot of practice." She said "And to be honest I don't really get enough pleasure from it to justify the energy needed to create it…I much prefer to be on the bottom."

"I see…UGH TIO!" I groaned before sucking on her tits more.

"HMM!" she moaned "M-More, please don't stop!"

"I'm not!" I said going faster and faster, my butt jiggling softly as my tits pressed against her belly "Oh Tio!"

"More! More!" she moaned as she started climaxing a bit "I've wanted this so bad!"

"HA…UGH…UGH…OHHH!" I moaned blasting her full of cum, the two of us cumming together.

* * *

 **Later**

The sun later started to set, the forest smelling a bit like sex. We were all naked and laying around Tio, my head on her huge sexy tits while Polt and Kii casually kissed my body. Eventually though we did have to go home, it was late so Polt was going to be spending the night but Tio had to head back to the MON Base.

"Night Polt." I said as the dog nuzzled next to me in bed.

"Night Dessy!" she giggled.

"I find this unacceptable." Cici pouted in bed "My Wife brings home another woman."

"I'm not your Wife." I groaned "And get out of the bed it's way to cramped."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's Manako's Turn!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	39. Chapter 39: Eye to Eye- Manako

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

It was time for my last date of this little punishment, today I got to hang out with Manako. The One-Eyed girl and I hadn't spent much time together so I was sure that it would be a productive day for us. Tio told me that Manako was having a few bad days so I was looking to cheer her up.

"I don't mind helping the MON Squad but since when am I their errand girl?" I sighed a bit walking around the complex.

I turned a corner and found a door labeled Manako.

"Hello?" I walked in "GAH!"

The room was covered in pictures of eye, it was like creepy wallpaper, in the center of the room was Manako who was shivering.

"Uhh…are you alright?" I asked.

"Dear?!" She gasped looking at me "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, what's with this weird room it's like something at a haunted house." I shivered "Feels like I'm being watched by just standing here. You know what let's talk somewhere else."

Manako and I headed to the cafeteria where we could talk without feeling like we were being stared at. Manako explained that she was trying to get over her fear of being looked at.

"Monoeyes are often avoided because of our appearance." She frowned "But even people I work with won't make eye contact with me."

"I guess I've never had that problem." I sighed sitting down a bit "But I don't know why you're so focused on what other people think."

"I know, but when I think about people looking at me I get scared and nervous." Manako frowned "Not to mention I heard you were coming today and that only made me more nervous."

"Why because I can actually look at you?" I laughed.

"Well yes but because I always hear about the things you and the others do." She shivered "And then I know you'll do them with me and I get nervous."

"I told you that we don't have to do anything like that if you don't want too." I laughed a bit.

"No I want to!" she yelped out before blushing "What I mean is…I'm fine with doing things like that, I'm just nervous about it is all."

"That's fine." I said taking her hand "Then let's go have fun…but not in that eye wallpaper room there's no way I could have sex in there."

I walked Manako to a more private room, I held her hand all the way. It was strange Manako wasn't really what I looked for in a girl, she was a little dainty and shy for my tastes but I was also excited for the potential she had.

Once we got in, I locked the door and stripped to my underwear. Manako was lying on the bed, viably nervous. I just gave her a bright smile and laid next to her for a bit, rubbing her thigh and kissing her neck a bit while trying to calm her down.

"HMM!" I slowly slid my lips down and started to kiss her.

I was a little surprised when she kissed back and let me twirl my tongue with hers, Manako was slowly opening up and I was happy to see her reach out and grab one of my breasts. I smirked a bit as I laid on top of her, my cock throbbing a bit with need.

"Ready?" I asked softly.

"Y-Yeah." Manako said nervously "HAA!"

I pushed my cock into her tight walls, her virginity mine for the taking. Once I was inside I took a moment to let her adjust to having me in her before I began to rock softly on top of her. Manako moaned as my thick cock slid deeper into her, some slight tears collecting on the corner of her large eye, but soon she was moving with me a bit, seemingly happy to have me inside her.

I kept thrusting, my tits rubbing against her flat chest as I became more and more turned on. Manako moaned louder and louder, her body shaking with a primal need for pleasure, her face was heating up and she looked ready to pop.

"HAAA AAHHH!" she yelped out suddenly.

"HMM!" I moaned as she got unbearably tight, her body shaking with an orgasm "GAH!"

I blasted inside her, my balls twitching as she was filled with spunk.

"Phew." I sighed pulling out "So what'd you think?"

"That was…nice." She blushed a bit.

"Good, I'm happy to help anytime…well unless Miia is around cause then she might hurt me if I tried to go with you."

Manako giggled a bit before resting her head on my breasts "Thank you."

"Well sex is what I do best." I smirked.

"Not for that, well yes for that but also you didn't turn away." She smiled "I liked that."

I just chuckled a bit "Boy you're adorable."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Chapter 43 AKA Miia goes job hunting…and sex hunting too.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	40. Chapter 40: Miia's Journey to Learn

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

"Oh Cerea!" I heard Baby moaning as she fucked that stupid oversized horse.

I peeked in at her room, those obnoxious big tits slapping around, that dumb blonde begging for it harder and harder

"GRR!" I groaned "No fair why doesn't Baby ever want sex with me. She must think less of me…I must grow as a lover in order to ensure she is mine, there's only one option."

I grabbed my independent pass "I must learn everything I can about what Baby likes!"

* * *

 **Later**

My first stop was to the gym where Polt worked, she'd and Baby had gotten closer recently she'd know how to please her.

"Pleasing Dessy?" Poly stepped out of the shower, her fur all wet from the water "I don't know we just kind of do it, I think she likes Doggy Style, me too."

"Well that's great but I'm a snake." I huffed "Doggy Style isn't really a thing I can do."

"You've got other sexy features, like these awesome hips." She placed her paws on my side "And you have some nice boobs too."

"Not as good as Cerea and Rachnera…even Oct is bigger." I sighed "These don't really do it for Baby."

"I think they're nice." Polt squeezed me, pinching my nipples through my top.

"HAA!" I moaned.

"Really nice." She panted pulling my top off and licking them.

"W-What are you-OH!" I moaned.

"Can't resist, to yummy." Polt started humping my tail.

 _She's…in heat?!_

"I didn't come to have sex with you I came to learn about how to have the best sex with Baby!" I tried pushing her off "HMMM!"

I moaned again as her sharp teeth bit my breasts. I leaned back and moaned as Polt fondled and squeezed me, it did feel good, if a little more aggressive than I was used too.

"HMMM!" I moaned and hissed as Polt's paws slipped up my hand "I…OHHHH!"

* * *

 **Later**

After learning, pretty much nothing from Polt I went to the Farm to visit Merino and Cathyl. I knew that the two of them had done it with Baby, maybe they would know what Baby was attracted to them.

"You came all the way out here to ask us that?" Merino sighed and laughed.

"I don't even know why you want to know this?" Cathyl said "Isn't it awkward running around asking about someone sex life?"

"It's critical I ensure I can please Baby!" I yelled with a glint in my eye.

"Alright jeez calm down." The minotaur shivered "Look I know she really liked my boobs, seeing as they were so big and all."

"Gimme something I can actually work with!" I yelled "Stop telling me things I already know."

"Well jeez sorry I tried to help!" the cow huffed, pushing up her huge rack with her arms "I mean it's not my fault that your girl toy was more into the meatier side of things.'

"What was that?" I growled.

"When she was here she couldn't keep her hands off my big fat tits, squeezing and milking my nonstop, I was worried I'd have to drag her off me." She smirked "Seems to me like you just can't match up."

"GRRA!" I tackled her.

"HEY-OH!" she moaned as I grabbed her tits.

"These obnoxious things do nothing but get in the way." I slapped her huge rack around "I'm the perfect size, what's with you livestock animals being so oversized?!"

"MOOO!" Cathyl moaned as I tugged her nipples and made milk spray out "H-Hey don't waste it like that!"

"What's the big deal you make gallons of this stuff weekly don't you?" I smirked "Maybe you're so backed up you've gotten cranky."

"HMMM!" she bit her lip and moaned as I slid my tongue over her.

"S-Stop!" she moaned.

 _Holy crap this stuff is so sweet, it's delicious!_

I leaned in and sucked more and more, my body shivering with the energy and sweetness of this stuff, it was practically orgasmic.

"HAAA!" I moaned finally letting her tit free, the orb jiggling slowly, my body shaking with pleasure.

"Um Miia?" Merino tapped my shoulder "I think you should go."

"Yeah." I frowned and slithered off.

* * *

 **Later**

My other leads were mostly busts to, I talked to Liz and she told me that Baby liked her tail but I knew that already and it was too cold to go see Yuki.

"UGH!" I groaned "It's useless."

"Hey what's up!" Luz dropped out of a tree.

"WAH Fox-girl!" I yelped "Oh it's just you."

"What are you doing around here?" she asked walking in step with me.

"I'm speaking with Baby's past lovers to try and learn more about what she likes." I sighed "But it's not going very well."

"Baby? Oh you mean Desirae." She nodded "We had sex once when I took on this form."

She poofed into her more mature adult look "It was super fun."

"It always is with Baby." I smiled.

"Well then why are you trying so hard to be something else?" she said poofing back to her tiny form and pressing on her back "Ouf I forgot how heavy those things can get."

"Be something else?" I asked.

"Well I got the impression that Desirae likes what she likes and doesn't really care so long as she's in the mood for it." Luz explained with a blush "Like when she's in the mood for me she makes a visit."

"But how do I make Baby get in the mood for me and not that overgrown donkey." I said.

"I'm sure she'll be craving you soon, everyone goes through phases right, too much of a good thing makes it feel stale and lose it's charm, I like to eat Sushi and recently learned how to make it, I was making it for all my meals but it started to feel less special I realized if I ate it for every meal it wouldn't be as much of a treat when I do make it and it being a special treat is what made it so good."  
"I see…so you're saying I should savor my moments with Baby because that means she really wants me?"

"I don't know sure." Luz shrugged "I mean I'm a lot younger than you so I don't know why you're taking advice from me."

"SO THIS WAS USELESS?!" I yelled

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Why are you asking me to protect the Mistress?" Cerea asked Smith "I mean your job is to do that."

"She won't want her Mom cramping her style." Smith laughed "As much as we've grown as Mother and Daughter I still doubt she wants to spend every waking moment with me. Still my desirable daughter has a way to find herself dragged into bad situations out of nowhere so I was hoping you'd just keep an eye on her."

"I will protect the Mistress no matter what?" Cerea saluted.

"Good girl." Smith patted her head "Here have a carrot."

"Oh boy!" Cerea smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future. I don't know if we'll jump right into the three extra species girl arc so if anyone has some filler suggestions leave them in a review or comment.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	41. Chapter 41:Butts are Best-Cici and Draco

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Draco sat at the kitchen table reading, observing some things in the living room from the corner of her eye.

Desirae was laying on top of Oct, giggling as she basically motorboated the mollusk while tentacles slithered around her body, sliming her up and making her moan.

"What is it?" The Dragon like girl thought "It must be…those."

"Those what?" Cici leaned over her shoulder.

"GAH!" Draco grabbed her chest "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Tsk." The zombie hissed a bit "My wife having sex with another woman."

"She's not your wife." Draco sighed "Besides I was just observing, I've noticed that Desirae is more partial to those of us with…larger breasts, Cerea, Rachnera, Oct they are all quite well endowed, yet we are not."

"Good point." Cici nodded "I can't suddenly gain obscene bags like Zombina but I do need to have the Wife focus more on me."

"What are you two complaining about?" Rachnera stalked up behind us.

"EEP!" They both yelped when she pinched their butts.

"You may not be top heavy, but Honey likes some booty too." She snickered.

"Well she is right." Cici patted her butt "Even Zombina says Cici has a good butt."

"I…I guess." Draco blushed.

"I have an idea scaly one." Cici told me "Will you assist Cici this evening?"

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

After a long day of goofing around with Oct I was ready for a good night's sleep…and then I walked into my room.

"Uhh…" I blinked a bit.

Cici and Draco were standing there in just their panties, Cici with her arm around the drake's waist, the scaly girl clearly looking uncomfortable.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Fear not dearest beloved wife." Cici pointed at me "I have assembled here with my ally Draco to free you from your bust hypnotism."

"You've been hanging out with Lala too much." I sighed "Huh?"

I heard a click and saw the zombie had handcuffed me, she quickly yanked me onto the bed and handcuffed my arms and legs as well.

"Cici what the hell?!" I yelped.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you know that breasts aren't the only attractive part of a woman." She playfully spanked Draco.

"EEP!" the dragonewt yipped a bit.

"What the hell are you on, of course I know butts are great too." I rolled my eyes.

"Have to make sure." Cici pulled my pants off "I can't have my wife stolen away by those big titted bimbos."

"HAA!" I gasped as she started stroking me.

"Stud…" Draco blushed pulling her panties down and sticking her ass in my face "You…like this too right?"

"HMPH!" I gasped as Draco pushed back, shoving her juicy butt on my face.

I really wasn't sure what these two were so concerned about but I wasn't going to turn away from the chance for some good sex, I started swirling my tongue, my meaty appendage slipping between Draco's cheeks and lashing her pussy.

"OHHHH!" she moaned "Y-Yes!"

"HHMMM!" I grunted a bit as I felt Cici's equally plump rump grinding on my cock.

"See, you can't get enough of these either." She snickered "Getting this hard…Wife is so naughty."

"Tongue…incredible." Draco moaned.

"YES!" Cici started riding my cock, her cold insides sending shivers through my body.

"HMM!" I heard both their moans muffle so I looked passed Draco's ass to see that the two big booty bitches had started making out while I fucked them, hands gliding over each other's flat chests.

"HM!" my face was covered again as Draco rolled her hips, her butt jiggling back over my face.

"Don't stop, she's almost there!" Cici moaned as my cock twitch inside her.

"M-Me too." Draco panted "HAAA!"

I gelt her pussy leak all over my face as she climaxed, my own body shivering and started to blow inside Cici, my zombie lover groaning as she was pumped full.

"Yes…she butts are much better." Cici laid on my left.

"That was…good." Draco blushed as she laid on my right.

"I didn't know it was a competition." I sighed as the two slowly fell asleep "Umm…are you two gonna unchain me? Girls? Hello?!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future, still looking for filler suggestions like this chapter.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	42. Chapter 42: Party Time Prolouge

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Ugh my head." I groaned as I woke up "What happened last night."

A few blurry images came back to me of hanging out with the girls, cracking a few drinks…and then that was all I could remember.

"Must have been a wild night." I laughed sitting up "Huh-WAH!"

I looked down when I pulled the sheets back and saw a naked headless Lala in the bed with me.

"I guess Lala and I had a night." I rubbed my head as I felt a hangover coming on "Hey Lala wake up."

I nudged the body and it stretched.

"Where's your head?" I asked.

The body felt around a bit before shrugging.

"That's not much help, I can't have you running around without your noggin." I sighed throwing some sweatpants on.

"I'm down here!" I heard Lala's voice.

"Where?" I looked around by my closet "Am I hot or cold?"

"Colder than the inner most circle of hell." She told me.

"Wait isn't hell hot?" I wondered.

"Not at the center where they are farthest from the warmth of the gods." She said as I walked back towards her body which was attempting to dress itself.

"Stop that's your panties you're trying to put on like a bra." I took those back "And that's my shoe on your hand."

"You're much hotter." Lala said as I sat on my bed.

"I don't see you."

"I told you down!" she snapped.

I leaned over and looked between my legs.

"Ah there you are!" I smiled seeing her head laying on it's side under my bed "How'd you get down there?"

"I believe I feel off in the night and rolled here, I've been waiting for you to awaken for some time." She sighed as I picked her up and then her body put her head back on.

"Well sorry I'm such a heavy sleeper." I laughed as we headed down for breakfast "Morning ladies!"

"Wifey!" Papi jumped on my back.

"Hey you." I smiled walking into the kitchen "WAH!"

My dining room and kitchen were a mess, clearly we had all crashed last night and no one had bothered to clean up.

"Pretty crazy night huh Honey." Rachnera skittered passed me and kissed my cheek "Me and Oct had so much fun."

"I can't say I remember all that much of it." I started to clean up.

"Oh trust us it was good." Oct slapped my ass with her tentacles as she slithered by.

"Yeah last night was great." Miia cheered.

"Y-Yes." Cerea blushed with Mero

"I'll take your word for it." I laughed.

"Suu remembers." The little slime perked up "Suu remembers everything from last night, Suu will tell you all about last night, but it's long."

"Story Time!" Tiny Kii and Papi ran around

"Okay." I laughed patting her head "How about you help me clean up and then you can tell me all about what weird and probably stupid things I did."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

* * *

 **OKAY**

 **So here's my fun idea to help get you the readers involved. The next handful of chapters will be Suu recanting the gang with the stories off all the crazy and most likely sexual things they did last night.**

 **I need you the audience to vote on groups of suggestions for fun party shenanigans, games and pairings that Suu can recant for the gang. It doesn't have to be Desirea focused it could be other girl on girl stuff too.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**


	43. Chapter 43: Party Time Part 1- Boob Pong

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

After cleaning up, which was quite the experience especially when we found Cathyl, Merino and Lutz passed out in the guest room, and MON in one of the others, apparently this was a pretty big party and I wasn't the only one with hazy memories of the night before.

Once we were all assembled we gathered around and Suu brought out a book.

"Suu practice writing in Diary like you say, Suu wrote down everything about last night!" she held up pages full of ineligible scribbles.

"So how did it start?" I asked.

"You came back and said we were gonna have a party, you had lots of fun tasting drinks and everyone wanted some…" Suu started "Then you called MON friends and Farm Friends and started to play a game."

* * *

 **NO POV**

 **The Night Before!**

"You know how to party Babe!" Zombina clinked her bottle with Desirae "I haven't been this into a party since I was alive!"

"Hands off you zombie tramp." Cici drunkenly leaned on Desirae "She's my wife."

"Girls, don't ***HIC*** fight." Desirae laughed with one hand on Cici's ass and the other on Zombina's breasts "There's plenty to go around."

"Stupid old hag get off the game it's our turn!" Lilith complained as Oct was controlling the game consoul.

"Shut up I'm a Squid now!" the older woman drunkenly gripped the controller "Ink them all!"

"Mistress stop spending time with those undead harlots." Cerea slurred "Ride me instead."

"Quit being so demanding." Miia pouted "Baby can drink with me, not a lightweight like you."

"Honey let's play a game." Rachnera laughed "Beer Pong sounds fun."

"Oh that is interesting." Desirae laughed "Hmm…but it's so plain, oh I've got a better idea! We'll play Boob Pong!"

"What?" Zombina laughed.

"It's like super easy." The Futa drunkenly giggled "Teams of four, instead of cups you use your cleavage as the target. If you bounce one in you get a shot…and you can play with the one you hit for a minute, the first team to get one into all four opponents wins!"

"Sounds wicked." Zombina laughed "Oh but Cici you can't play."

"Why not?!"

"You're flat." Zombina and Desirae growled.

Zombina and Desirae were dubbed team captains and had to go and collet three team mates each.

"Heh, we'll school you Babe." Zombina smirked.

"Big talk from a zombie." Desirae sipped her beer out of a bottle while placing some harder alcohol on the table and filling eight shot glasses "Miia you ref got it!"

"Of course Baby!"

" **TEAM Zombina- Zombina, Cathyl, Cerea, and Mero!"**

" **Team Desirae- Desirae, Rachnera, Tio, and Suu!"**

"We'll flip to go first." Desirae tossed a coin.

"Heads!" Zombina laughed.

The coin rolled around a bit before stopping on Heads

"We're first." Zombina picked up the ping-pong ball.

Desirae's team stood on the opposite end of the table and lowered their tops enough to flash cleavage

"Let's do it." Rachnera laughed.

"It's a little chilly." Tio shivered a bit.

"Wee!" Suu was chugging a beer bottle as she grew to her larger size, her coat nearly popping open.

"Bring it on!" Desirae stood there in just her jeans and bra.

"I'm shooting first." Zombina laughed pulling her arm up "HYAP!"

Zombina tossed the ball, it took one bounce and arced across the table and right into Tio's cleavage.

"Oh!" the dark skinned girl gasped.

"That's a point for Team Zombina." Miia said.

"One down three to go!" Zombina took a shot and then reached over and yanked Tio's top off.

"Zombina-chan!" the girl gasped.

"I've always wanted some of these!" The zombie laughed squeezing the girl and licking her nipples.

"HMM!" Tio moaned as Zombina kissed and playfully sucked her large nipples.

"Honey you were right this does look fun." Rachnera giggled as she watched Zombina suck on Tio's meaty right breast while pinching her left nipple.

"Alright that's enough." Tio moaned pushing Zombina off, her nipples looking rock hard "T-Time's up!"

"Our turn." Rachnera walked up "I'll shoot."

"Go Rach-Nee-Chan!" Desirae cheered and she and Suu danced around behind her.

Team Zombina lined up and Rachnera easily bounced her ball across and right into Mero's breasts.

"Oh dear." Mero gulped.

"Point for us." Rachnera smirked taking a shot and stalking over to Mero.

"HMMM!" The mermaid gasped as she was fondled and squeezed by Rachnera, her nipples pinched and pulled in fun ways "Rachnera…"

"Hmm, I've wanted to get my hands on these for a long time." Rachnera playfully circled her tongue around Mero's nipples "You moan so well."

"D-Don't look at me." Mero blushed looking at Desirae "Or Do…actually do it feels wonderful to have you see me used by someone else!"

"HIC! Whatever." Desirae slurred "Who's next!"

"I shall put us ahead." Cerea placed her glass down and picked up the ball "It's just like shooting an arrow-HMPH!"

 ***PLINK***

Cerea threw the ball and whiffed it between Desirae and Suu.

"GAH!" The Centaur yelped.

"Now's our chance to take the lead!" Desirae stepped up and easily bounced the ball into Cerea's cleavage "2-1 us!"

"MISTRESS!" Cerea yelped as Desirae started to licked and kiss her nipples, the large breasts pulled and squeezed as Desirae motorboated the girl in front of everyone.

Team Zombina was up again, this time Cathyl was the one shooting for them, she bounced the ball and dropped it right into Desirae's cleavage.

"Seems we're switching roles this time." Desirae laughed as Cathyl cupped her breasts.

"Change isn't always bad." The Minotaur said leaning way down and starting to Suck Desirae's tits.

The girl moaned as the monster girl felt her up and played with her tits to her hearts content.

"Suu's turn!" The slime giggled aiming her ball "YAY!"

Suu bounced the ball over and right into Zombina's breasts putting her team up 3-2.

"WEE!" Suu giggled sliming up Zombina's tits, squeezing and sucking them.

When she soaks up alcohol Suu gets tipsy like most but also extra slimy, allowing her to goop all over people.

"JEEZ Enough already!" Zombina moaned "Mero shoot already!"

"Right." The mermaid aimed and shot her ball at Suu, the plastic ball sinking into the slime.

"Uhh…point I think?" Miia shrugged as the ball passed through Suu and out her back.

"Yay!" The slime happily yanked her top of and hugged Mero into her chest, the mermaid slipping into her body.

"That's one way to feel someone up." Desirae sighed "Alright Tio you're up, just land this shot on Cathyl and we'll win!"

"I'll so my best." The giant nervously aimed.

The ogre pulled her arm back and shot, with one bounce she landed the shot right into the Minotaur's cleavage.

"We win!" Desirae cheered.

"Hmm." Cathyl pulled the ball out from between her tits before dropping her overalls "I…just get it over with."

"Okay." Tio blushed.

The tipsy ogre moved in, licking Cathyl's breast.

"OH!" Tio gasped as she felt the sweetness of the Minotaur's milk on her tongue.

"HAA!" Cathyl gasped as Tio suddenly started sucking voraciously.

"It's so yummy!" the Ogre said chugging on Cathyl's left breast while massaging her right tit and moving over.

"Yeah get in there Tio!" Zombina laughed watching her friend grapple with her fellow big girl, both moaning as Tio fed off the cow

"More please!" Tio went back to the other breast.

"She certainly has quite the appetite." Rachnera laughed as watched Tio rough up Cathyl "Should we leave them be?"

"Yeah let's play another game Baby!" Miss jumped up.

* * *

 **Back in the Present.**

 **Desirae's POV**

"Oh…I remember now." I blushed a bit "That was fun though."

"Although it got a little out of hand at the end." Cathyl blushed.

"I thought it was fun!" Tio smiled "It really was yummy!"

"Normally I don't mind people getting so…direct." The Minotaur "But you took way too much, it'll take me a week to fill up again."

"Big meals for big girls." Rachnera joked.

"Alright what did we do next Suu?" I asked.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions oe concerns.**

 **Suggest more silly drunk party things for the gang to do.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	44. Chapter 44: Party Time Part 2- Twister

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Okay Suu what did we do next?" I asked the slime.

"Twister!" she cheered.

* * *

 **NO POV**

The party was still going strong, all the ladies were pretty out of it at this point, but there was more than enough alcohol to keep the party going.

"Twister!" Desirae cheered laying out the mat "Let's play."

"How does this work?" Miia asked.

"You spin the dial and put the corresponding body part on the color." She said "Oh but it's meant for people with two arms and legs so…I don't think some of you can play. Probably Miia, Rachnera, Oct, Mero and Cerea will have to sit out"

"Aww." Miia pouted.

"Sorry." Desirae said "And it'd be too easy for the bigger girls to reach and if they did fall they'd hurt someone, so none of them either So Tio and Cathyl will be out as well."

"We've got two mats so let's do two games." Zombina told me "Then the two winners can play each other on one board."

"Okay." Desirae put all the players in a hat and drew two sets.

"My board will have Me, Suu, Dopple, Cici and Lutz." Desirae said.

"And Mine will be Me, Kii, Polt, Lala and Draco." Zombina told her.

"Dopple no cheating and growing extra limbs got it, same for you transforming Lutz." Desirae said as they got ready.

"Fine." The dark-skinned girl sighed.

"Alright let's start, Mero will you spin for us?"

"Sure." The Mermaid smiled "We'll go from clockwise so Desirae will start…Left Foot Green."

The human simply walked up and placed her foot down on a circle.

"Okay Suu, Right Foot Blue."

The slime, who was in her adult form plopped a boot down on her circle.

"Dopple, Left Foot Green."

"What's up Bae." Dopple smirked standing on the circle next to Desirae.

"Right Foot Yellow for Cici and Right Hand Yellow for Lutz." Mero smiled.

The game continued for a while, the ladies naturally getting tangled up with one another.

"Right Hand Red." Mero told Desirae.

"HMPH!" the girl reached across the board and slapped her hand down "Oh hi Suu."

"Hello!" the slime smiled.

"Right Hand Blue."

The slime reached over and put her hand down, although now she was streaked over Desirae, the girl's face nuzzled right into her busty cleavage.

"I'm starting to like this game more and more." Dopple smirked as both she and Cici had to assumed poses that featured their butts stuck up.

"It is a little embarrassing." Lutz blushed as she reached over the girl, her large breasts smushing into the back of Dopple's head.

"Speak for yourself." Dopple hummed happily.

"Zombina that's cheating!" Polt yelled.

"What my hand's still on the circle!"

"You can't take out your stiches and throw it across the board!" Draco snapped.

"I'd be able to reach if your butt wasn't taking up half the row!" she snapped back.

"This is pathetic." Kii sighed as Polt's head found it's way between her legs for a stretch "HMM!"

The stretching and twisting kept up, the girls slowly finding themselves in compromising positions or falling over.

"Oh are you're having more fun than I thought." Dopple laughed as Desirae spread her legs over her "MWA!"

"HAA!" the human gasped and fell over when Dopple blew on her crotch.

"Going Stiff…" Cici groaned.

"Come on don't let zombie kind down!" Zombina cheered her rival on.

Soon players feel out and it was down to the final four who decided to start over on a new board for a winner take all. It was Suu, Dopple, Polt and Lala.

"I'm surprised you made it this far Lala." Polt laughed as she put one of her paws on a green circle "I figured my Yoga would give me some nice limberness but you've got me matched.

"This is easy when I can see the board from back here." Her head said as her body slid around.

"HMM!" Suu moaned as Lala's body grabbed her breasts instead of a blue circle.

"S-Sorry!" the reaper yelled as her body flopped down in a panic "Lala's out."

"Right foot red." Mero said as Dopple landed down.

Suu followed and it was Polt's turn once more.

"Left foot Yellow.

"That's across the board!" Tio gasped.

"You're done." Dopple smirked.

"We'll see about that…HMPH!" Polt stretched long and practically did a split "Easy!"

"No way!" Dopple yelled.

"Right Hand Yellow."

"Shit!" the dark monster girl hissed as she fell over.

The final match between Suu and Polt went on for some time, both limber ladies one upping each other until Suu started to fall behind.

"Thirsty…" she sighed a bit, her body having noticeably shrunk since this party game started.

"Suu's losing water." Miia gasped "Polt can win!"

"Here Suu!" Papi cheered throwing her a glass.

"HA!" Suu yelped as the water splashed all over her "HMM!"

"WAH!" Polt yelped as Suu grew, her jacket flying open and cuasing her breasts to smack the Kobald in the face and knock her over.

"Suu wins!" Mero clapped.

"What, come on Ref that was interference are you blind?!" Polt yelled.

"It's just a game." Mero blinked.

"Yay super Suu!" Papi cheered cupping the slime's breasts.

"Yay!" Suu smiled "I win!"

"I had that, you've gotta be kidding me!" Polt snapped "Dessy come on tell them that doesn't count…Dessy?"

"Oh she went off with Oct and Rachnera a while ago." Draco pointed out.

"Hey Suu let's go find Wifey!" Papi smiled.

"Okay, Suu will tell her she won!" the slime smiled as the two youthful monster girls scampered off and the others kept up with their party.

The two headed to the attic where Rachnera usually stayed, before they even got close to the door they could hear the moans.

"Sounds like they're having a party too!" Papi smiled pushing the door open.

"HMM!"

The two saw Desirae inside suspended on Rachnera's string, her various holes were being filled by Oct's slimy tendrils while Rachnera watched happily.

"You know it's polite to knock." Rachnera told Papi and Suu.

"Sorry." Both pouted.

"Would you two like to join us?" Oct smirked as she didn't stop pumping her tentacles into Desirae "Here Suu, have this and play with Papi."

"Huh?" the slime was surprised as Oct dumped a bottle of water on her "HMM!"

Suu moaned as she got taller and her breasts pushed out to a larger size.

"Fufufu." She smiled at Papi, the slime now in her Salt Water Milf Form "Let's play Papi."

"Whoa!" Papi gasped as she was picked up by slimy appendages and stripped down "Suu what are you-HMM!"

Suu brought Papi into a kiss and started to slid her slimy self inside of the Harpy. Soon Papi was moaning with Desirae, the two getting tentacles fucked by Oct and Suu.

"Oh tonight fucking rocks." Rachnera laughed sipping wine "And it's still early.

Rachnera watched Suu and Papi really going at it, the Harpy getting into it and bobbing her head to suck the tentacle in her mouth.

"Yes Papi that's so good." Suu moaned "You're going to make me…HMM!"

"MMM!" Papi gagged a bit as her holes were filled with a slimy fluid.

"Nice job Suu." Rachnera said.

"Thank you…ready?" The slime asked.

"Ready for what?" Rachnera was confused as Suu walked over to her "Suu wait-!"

* * *

 **Present**

 **Desirae's POV**

"That's enough of that!" Rachnera covered Suu's mouth.

Most people in the room were blushing at this point, Suu's story had been erotic but that was the most extreme up to that point.

"Was that it?" Desirae gulped hoping it was.

"Nope!" Suu smiled "Lots more fun!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **So I'm planning to make this party five parts (Not including the intro chapter of it) I still need two more idea.**

 **1 – Boob Pong**

 **2 – Twister + Oct and Rachnera Fun**

 **3- Dance/Booty Contest**

 **4- IDK need some ideas**

 **5- IDK Need some ideas.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	45. Chapter 45: Party Time Part 3- Dance off

_Italics indcate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Suu kept on telling the story of the party, the next thing that happened was a scene where Desire was sitting on a chair while others were preparing to dance, the futanari girl as the judge.

"Me first!" Miia slithered up in her bikini "Watch this Baby."

Miia started shaking her scaly hips, rolling her tummy like a belly dancer as she shook her breasts and giggled. Desirae seemed to be enjoying it, her eyes glued to Miia's hypnotic body.

"Hmm." She bobbed her hips side to side "Lamias are great at dancing."

"Indeed." Desirae hummed watching Miia.

"Me next." Cici smirked walking up "Watch someone with legs show Wife how to enjoy watching."

Cici had a lot of pride in her behind so of course that was the thing she wasted no time wagging around playfully.

"See." The zombie smirked "This is what it's all about, you can only shake your hips but Cici has much more to shake."

"I wanna play!" Suu jumped over and threw off her raincoat, her curvy adult Suu body wobbling and jiggling softly as she wobbled at Desirae.

"This is kinda fun." Tio giggled shaking her breasts around.

"Yeah it's the best." Desirae drooled seeing the various jiggling girls.

"I think it's kinda…embarrassing." Merino blushed at bit.

"Just relax, don't stress about it so much." Desirae watched her cute butt waggle a bit "You look good, a nice little package."

"I guess." The girl blushed more as her breasts shook in place.

"It's fun!" Papi laughed sitting in Desirae's lap and grinding her butt playfully.

"See Papi knows how to have fun." Desirae chuckled hugging the harpy.

"You all shouldn't even bother." Dopple stood with Luz both of them sporting extra large rears "After all you can't compete with shapeshifters who can get extra juicy like me."

Dopple had basically turned herself into a bottom heavy dancer, she bent over and just shook her rear, twerking like it was all she knew, her ass cheeks loudly slapping and clapping around.

"Yeah just let us win and don't waste your time." Luz tickled her lover's chin with her tails as she shook her own butt.

"Wow Liz you're good at this." Kinu laughed.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." The drunk lizard girl said shaking her wide hips, her perky but soft butt wobbling in response.

"Hmm, Liz does have a great ass." Desirae hummed now sporting an obvious erection.

"There's only one butt that you need." Draco said deeply looking at Desirae.

"Hey, I'm still working here." The drunk Liz started picking a fight "Not to mention Lizard butts are way better than a stupid bony Dragonewt one!"

"What did you say?" Draco growled.

"There's only one way to settle this." Desirae smirked sitting back in her chair "Come on, show me what you got."

The two reptilian women smirked at each other before sticking their butts out and shaking their asses for Desirae, the girl humming happily as she watched the two twerk for her, their tails and butts slapping around.

"I can't decide." The girl pouted getting on her knees "You're both just too hot!"

"HAA What are you-OHH!" Liz moaned as Desirae yanked down her panties and started to eat her out "OHHH!"

"UGH!" Draco grunted as Desirae did the same to her "Oh Stud…fuck!"

"I guess those two tied." Miia sighed.

"And we just wasted our time." Dopple growled in annoyance "I even transformed and I still couldn't out do them?"

"MMMH!" Liz and Draco kissed each other and moaned as Desirae alternated who she was eating out, both girls moaning together.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The girls play a unique form of Spin the bottle**

 **Till Next Time!**


	46. Chapter 46: Party Time Part 4- Bottle

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

The next game on the party docket was spin the bottle, the rules were simple someone would spin and then kiss who it landed on…or maybe more than kiss that was up to them.

"Let's get this show on the road." Desirae smiled "I'll start."

Playing this time was, Desirae, Miia, Mero, Papi, Cerea, Cathyl, Kii, Liz, Tio, Polt, Cici and Zombina.

"Here we go!" The futa spun the bottle.

The glass vessel swirled clockwise and ticked around the ring before stopping on Miia.

"Yay!" the lamia clapped.

The pink haired babe slithered over and wrapped herself around Desirae.

"Let's have fun Baby." Miia started to kiss her partner.

"MMMM!" Desirae moaned into the kiss, rubbing Miia's hips as the Lamia wrapped around her.

"HMM Baby~" Miia cooed rubbing Desirae's breasts as they swirled their tongues together.

"Should we…move on to the next person?" Mero smiled "How about I go."

Mero spun and the bottle landed on Papi.

"Me!" Papi hugged the Mermaid.

"Well, this is unexpected." Mero smiled cupping Papi's chin "Shall we? It will be so nice to tease Miss like this."

"Papi knows what to do!" the harpy suddenly pulled Mero's top down and kissed her breasts.

"Oh! Papi!" Mero gasped as the skinny girl sucked on her breasts "We're just supposed to Kiss-OHH!"

"This is way more fun!" Zombina laughed "I wanna go!"

The zombie spun the bottle and it landed on her fellow zombie, Cici.

"Alright, let's do it." Zombina kissed her and pushed Cici onto her back.

"What are you doing-OHHH!" Cici gasped as Zombina pulled her pants down and started eating her out.

"Come on just relax." Zombina spread her thighs and lashed her tongue up and down slowly.

The others all either blushed and watched or blushed and turned away, but the moans were unignorable, heck even Desirae and Miia stopped making out and watched the zombies make each other moan.

"S-Someone anyone else go and stop this display." Cerea begged.

"Fine quit whining." Liz spun the bottle and got Kii who was sitting in her adult form "You wanna make out?"

"After watching you dance I had something better in mind." The dryad smiled.

"HA!" Liz gasped as Kii flipped her and shoved her face between her cushy cheeks to take a sexy lick of her slit while squeezing her soft butt.

"Whoa." Zombina smiled "That's good."

"HMM!" Liz squirmed as Kii's wooden hands nearly left splinters in her cheeks she was squeezing so hard.

"I wanna go." Polt spun and landed on Tio "Oh boy this'll be fun!"

"What would you like?" Tio giggled.

"I wanna play up here." Polt smirked cupping Tio's huge breasts and rubbing her nipples through her thin top.

"Ha!" Tio moaned.

Polt licked and flicked her scratchy tongue over the ogre's thick and fat nipples. Tio hummed and petted Polt on the head like a dog.

"Let's end this silly game." Cerea huffed "We're the only two left."

"Come on over." Cathyl pulled her overalls off and shook one of her huge tits "I could use another milking."

"You can't be serious…" Cerea yelped only to see milk collecting on the tip "Fine…"

The Centaur clopped forward and leaned down towards the drunk Minotaur's chest.

"Quit stalling!" Cathyl pushed Cerea into her tits.

"HMM!" Cerea's eyes went wide as milk began to flow into her mouth and Cathyl let out a satisfied moan.

The Blonde Centaur willingly leaned in, her hands squeezing her partner's bust as her tail swished around to whip her own ass.

"How about we play one last game before bed." Desirae smiled.

"Hmm, what now?" Miia asked still clinging to her crush.

"Strip poker?" she smirked.

"Uh…we're already mostly naked you know." Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Come on it'll be fun, I have a few ideas for some…house rules." Desirae snickered.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future, including special rules for the strip poker game.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	47. Chapter 47: Party Time Part 5: Poker

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

The last game of the night was set, Strip Poker. Everyone had gathered around in their sexy bikinis and agreed to the rules, each time you lost a hand you took off some clothes, if you lost three times you'd be out, and every two people to be eliminated would be paired up for the night, it was pretty simple all things considered.

The first two players to be eliminated were Papi, who clearly had no idea how to play, and Zombina who played way to aggressively.

"I'd say this sucks, but this is fun." The zombie giggled rubbing Papi's ass.

"Hmm, Papi likes this." She giggled.

The two started making out softly as Zombina rubbed Papi's ass, her cold fingers slipping into the harpy's hole.

"Your hands are so cold." Papi moaned as Zombina fingered her aggressively, digits thrusting in and out.

"Better hope my stiches hold up." Zombina laughed as she fucked Papi

Zombina kept on fingering Papi while also licking the blue haired bird's small breasts. The two kept coupling, their moans could be heard all the way downstairs where the others were still playing. Some of the players were already half naked and now another hand had ended.

"Take it off!" the table chanted at Cerea who's just lost a hand.

"Hmm." She blushed reaching back and pulling a string on her top to let her big breasts wobble free.

"So hot." Dopple drooled "Hurry up and deal the next hand!"

The group went around the table a few more times and the next two to lose were Lilith and Merino.

"This is gonna be fun." Lilith smiled as Merino laid on the bed covering her large breasts.

"Please…" Merino shivered.

"Don't worry I'm not that bad." Lilith squeezed the girl's bust.

"OHHH!" the sheep girl moaned.

Lilith moved up and sat on Merino's face, making the drunk sheep eat her out slowly while she used her devil tail to tease and probe her partner's pussy. Merino moaned softly as she held her hands on Lilith's tiny yet ample butt, her pussy was plunged and pumped by Lilith's magic tail while the sheep used her own tongue to probe the devil back.

"Oh you've got a good tongue." Lilith moaned "I knew there was a hidden slut in you, that sheepish personality is hiding a sex fiend!"

"HMMM!" Merino moaned eating the devil out as she was tail fucked roughly.

The next person to get the boot from the game was Kii who was now waiting to see who her partner for the night would be. At this point everyone had lost at least once so all the girls were topless and just waiting to partner off.

"And show!" Desirae spread out her cards "The loser is…"

"Manako!" the all said.

"Oh dear." The Monoeye shivered.

"Hmm." The Dryad hummed seeing who her partner for the night was going to be.

"Not so fast." Dopple giggled "Let's see that cute little booty."

Manako nervously stood up and turned around before dropping her cute panties and standing there in the buff.

"WAHOO!" the table all cheered.

"You two kids have fun now." Rachnera smiled.

The two walked off, Manako barely reaching adult form Kii's big breasts. The two found an open bedroom and Kii slipped them inside.

"You have no reason to fear." Kii hugged the shorter one eyed woman, Manako finding her head nestled between Kii's breasts.

"So…soft." She hummed.

"Yes that's it, you don't have to do anything extreme, just relax and play with my breasts to your hearts content." Kii moaned as Manako squeezed her.

"No I, want more." The Monoeye said grabbing Kii's ass "L-Let's…let's fuck!"

"Such naughty words form such a cute face." Kii smiled kissing the shorter girl "I have just the thing."

"OHH!" Manako moaned as Kii found a large pink dildo and pushed it into the skinny monster's pussy.

Back outside the next duo had just lost for the night.

"I can't believe I lost already!" Dopple groaned "And to be stripped too."

"Don't you never wear clothes anyway?" Cici, her fellow loser, noted.

"I was having such fun looking at all that sexy jiggling." Dopple sighed "But you're not bad…good ass on you."

"This is for my bride." The zombie huffed "Not some random slut."

"Only for Bae huh?" Dopple smirked "Well then what if…"

She snapped her fingers and her hair swirled around as she was suddenly a naked spitting image of Desirae.

"What if I became her?" Dopple smirked.

"Hubba-Hubba!" Cici drooled jumping her.

"Oh yeah I could get used to this." Dopple moaned as Cici started giving her a blowjob "Bae's got it good."

Cici was going to down on the imposter cock, slurping and sucking to her hearts content. Dopple was of course loving it too, especially when Cici got up and wanted to go all out, riding her cock with her plump ass.

"UGH!" Dopple moaned cumming in Cici's ass.

"Don't stop, I want more all night long!" Cici begged still rocking her hips.

"You're something else." Dopple laughed.

The next two loser were Polt and Kinu, the two were an odd but interesting pair as lovers.

"How'd you learn to use a tongue like that." Polt moaned as she and Kinu 69ed.

"Liz and I have been practicing a lot." The Oni blushed taking a lick of Polt's fuzzy snatch.

"Well keep it up." Polt lashed her scratchy tongue on her partner's red hole "And come practice here too!"

Back at the table another two losers were walking off.

A very drunk Cerea and Draco were the most recent losers to wander into a bedroom.

"It's not fair of Mistress to force me into this." The Naked Cerea blushed.

"No one forced you to do anything." Draco hiccup "Hmm, but you do look sexy."

"OHH!" Cerea gasped as Draco grabbed here breasts.

"I've always been a fan of big breasts, I just wish I had some she said squeezing Cerea's big bust with her bare scaly hands, her claw like fingernails pinching the centaur's thick nipples.

Before the two could really get started the door open and Miia and Liz burst in, both tied up in a lip lock and Miia's tail.

"I guess this room was taken." Liz giggled.

"Mind if we join you?" Miia playfully hissed.

"Of course not." Draco smiled still cupping Cerea's tits.

"Hmm." The horse blushed "Why is everyone looking at me like that."

"Cause you're super sexy looking." Miia slithered in.

"OHHH!" Cerea moaned as she was accosted by the three reptilian women.

Draco was still happily licking Cerea's breasts while Miia had slithered her way around back and while using the tip of her tail to tease the centaur's swollen clit she wrapped the rest of her body around Cerea's horse half before joining Draco in playing with her tits.

"Don't leave yourself out." Liz said sitting on all fours and sexily swishing her tail over Cerea's face "This ass is all yours-HAAA!"

Cerea herself was even surprised by how willingly she darted forward and started eating Liz out, dragging her tongue against her walls while squeezing the girls plump and juicy ass.

Back downstairs the players were down to their final eight players and it had just been cut to six when Rachnera and Tio both got knocked out, but one of them didn't seem all that upset about losing.

"I've always wanted to have fun with someone so…big." Rachnera smirked as she walked around a naked and strung up Tio.

"Umm Miss Rachnera is this safe?" the Ogre asked.

"Don't worry my strings can support a ton of weight." Rachnera flicked her wrist and dragged said string across Tio's pussy.

"OHHH!" the large horned girl moaned.

"And besides I can do plenty with these." Rachnera wriggled her sharp fingers as she teased Tio's areolas, watching her nipples harden.

Rachnera had her fun playing with Tio while downstairs her main partner in crime Oct had just busted out and was now having her fun with Mero.

"Well Princess I hope you can handle all of this." Oct wriggled her tentacles around playfully as she swooped Mero off her feet.

"Oh dear." The mermaid gulped a bit "HMPH!"

Her mouth was suddenly stuffed with one of Oct's appendages, the rest of her holes following suit quickly.

"You moan very nice princess." Oct giggled as she plunged her slimy parts into Mero's mouth, ass and pussy, even using some to tightly squeeze the girls breast.

Downstairs the game was down to just Desirae and Lala and both Suu and Cathyl lost and were now sitting upstairs.

"I guess you'll be like all the others and want some of this?" The Minotaur cupped one of her milk filled tits.

"Hmm…" Suu hummed as she leaned in and started sucking on her partner's big left tit.

"Ohh…moo…" Cathyl moaned softly "Oh you suck like a machine Suu."

Suu was pumping the liquid out of Cathyl with both her mouth and her little antenna like attachment. As was the usual when Suu absorbed different liquids her body began to change in unusual ways.

She started to grow taller, her breasts visibly increasing in size as her blue tint was replaced with a more muted white blue tone.

"MMMOOAA!" Suu finally stopped sucking and Cathyl was able to stop moaning and get a look at the girl "Whoa…Milk really does do a body good."

"Fufufu." The nearly ten foot tall mega busty and curvy Suu giggled happily "It certainly does, but now I have the most interesting urge to…feed someone."

Cathyl looked down a bit and saw Suu's watermelon sized tits were leaking milk.

"Oh my~." Suu hummed cupping her tits "I think it's your turn."

"Hmm." Cathyl moaned as she leaned forward and started to suck on Suu's tits, the milk now pumping into her.

"That's it." Suu rubbed her head "Take as much as you want."

The two positioned themselves so that while Cathyl was sucking on her tits Suu could suck more milk out of the Minotaur in a sort of endless loop of milking.

Back downstairs the final hand was being played.

"The part about staying till the end that sucks is that everyone else is getting to fuck." A Drunk Desirae laughed "You know we don't have to play this last hand out Lala."

"Hmm." The headless body shrugged.

"Also are you gonna stop cheating?" Desirae turned around "I know you left your head back there."

"EEP!" the Dullahan gasped.

"Cone on, let's just go upstairs…we'll have to clean this up in the morning though." The Futanari sighed leading her lover to bed.

As soon as they got inside Desirae had Lala face down on the bed as she rammed her cock deeper and deeper into her.

"MMMM!" Lala popped her head off and held it back for Desirae to make out with while her body took a serious pumping of cock.

The two both moaned together as a incredibly horny human was finally about to blow her loud.

"UGH!" Desirae screamed busting inside of Lala.

"OHH!" the head moaned as it was dropped "Hey pick me up! OHHH!"

She climaxed as well as her head rolled under the bed and Desirae passed out on top of the bare blue body.

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"Oh yeah some of that does sound familiar." I hummed.

"How embarrassing to have acted like that." Cerea blushed.

"We gotta do that again!" Zombina laughed.

"I'm still working off a hangover." Draco groaned "Let's not."

"Still it's always fun to have a lot of people together." I laughed "Any of you girls are welcome here anytime."

"Oh really now." Cathyl leaned on me.

"We may have to take you up on that offer." Liz hummed.

"It's fun being with so many people." Kinu laughed.

"We'd have to commute to the farm but it wouldn't be so bad." Merino blushed.

"Better by more beds Babe." Zombina laughed.

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Back to the main story with the Danger Species Girls next time!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	48. Chapter 48: Birds and the Bees- Kiira

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

I was out in the forest for a day with Cerea, I had offered some others to join us but they declined. The house has been busy lately but also somewhat empty in a way. Liz and Kinu usually have work, even if they stay with us, same with Cathyl and Merino who commute to the farm every day, MON is always at work too, so despite adding a bunch of new live in ladies the house is just as empty as it was before in a funny way. There was one person who I managed to get to tag along, Rachnera who seemed to want out of the house for a bit.

"Having fun in the water?" I asked as the centaur played with her sword while staring intently at a waterfall "Come on the soup is ready."

"Mistress please~" she whined clearly have had a serious moment interrupted.

"Mom told you to protect me right, she's just worried for no reason." I laughed "Don't worry about it."

"But a chance is a chance!" she clopped over "We came out to this forest to not be troubled."

"This isn't a battle story, you can go read something else if you want that, I hear you can even find some of those on the internet poorly written by wannbe authors." I winked passing her a bowl "Carrot soup for the lady."

"HMM!" Cerea smiled taking a spoonful.

"Let's just relax and enjoy the day." I stretched.

"Yes but." Cerea frowned.

"There's no harm in keeping an eye out." Rachnera said sitting in a web hammock "You do have a tendency to get wrapped up in weird goings on."

"Well yeah…" I sighed.

"It's rare for you to agree with me." Cerea hummed "It's also rare to see you out so willingly."

"I'm not a NEET!" she snapped "I just wanted to stretch my legs is all."

Rachnera skittered off into the forest leaving just me with Centorea.

"Honestly…" Cerea sighed "Hmm?"

"Something wrong?" I asked when she turned around.

"Just an odd sound." She told me "is your phone vibrating?"

"No." I listened and heard buzzing.

Suddenly a swarm of hornets buzzed out in a cloud.

"Eww stay away!" I yelled.

"HYA!" Cerea flashed her steel to knock the bugs away.

"Nice job." I praised her.

"I've found you." A savage like voice growled from the cover of the trees "You won't get away."

"Am I seriously under attack?" I whined.

"Why are you targeting Mistress?" Cerea called out to the voice.

"I have no need to answer…you." The voice buzzed "I am Kiira the Killer Bee, and I will hunt you for revenge."

 _She ended up telling us anyway…but why does she want revenge on me?_

"HMPH!" Cerea slashed through another swarm.

"RAAH!" a woman flew out.

She was insectoid in nature, multiple eyes, wings and hard chitin skin that was striped like a bumblebee, she also had two sets of arms. The only human parts of her were her female body shape, and short hair cut. Her hands and feet only had three clawed fingers and toes on them. Her wings rippled and buzzed as she flew at us.

She distracted Cerea with more hornets before flying into me and sitting on my face.

"HMPH!" I mumbled between her thick yet toned thighs.

I tried shaking her off as I felt her stinger rising on her rear. Both intentionally and because I was in a panic I grabbed her ass, for a girl with hard skin some parts of her were squishy, her ass being one of them.

"Disgusting." She snarled as my fingers dug into her rear.

"Unhand her!" Cerea threw her sword to make the bee girl back away.

"Thanks Cerea." I smiled "You're always helping out."

"HMM!" she moaned rubbing her huge bust, one of them looking more tender than usual, a purple inkiness on her shirt "I lost control of my sword and was…stung."

"Are you alright." I asked as she hissed in pain "Ah wait I remembered something from one of those outdoor shows!"

I grabbed some nearby twigs and used an old outdoor camping lighter to spark a fire and plume out smoke.

"Bugs hate smoke." I said smugly as my plan worked and the hornets buzzed off.

 _But where is Kiira?_

"Having fun." Rachnera giggled "I'll go play with the bee for a bit, you held horsey."

"Okay." I nodded as she skittered off on her spindly legs.

I moved Cerea a little farther away and checked on her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I fear I…will not make it." She said in half pain "Leave me to my tragedy."

"I think you got your character confused with Mero." I sighed "Sides you only got stung by a bee you'll live, especially since you're bigger than a human. But if you're that insistent I'll do some first aid."

"Y-You don't mean…I was stung…"

"Open up." I smirked "If you're so scared I'll suck the venom out."

 _Although they say you're not really supposed to do this but I'm sure I'll be fine._

"V-Very well." She opened her top and showed her massive soft breasts to me.

"HMM!" I leaned in and sucked on her stung breast, her bountiful flesh filling my mouth.

"OHH!" she moaned as I dug my lips in and sucked on her amazing tits.

I worked hard to make her moan more, swirling my tongue around and lashing it on her sore stung nipple.

"HMM!" I pulled back, her nipple shining with my saliva "That should be enough right?"

Cerea was blushing extra hard.

"Now come on I've got a fun idea to deal with bee girl." I jumped on her back "Hope Kii was able to finish that project we talked about."

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"That way!" I pointed.

Cerea clopped off in the direction I led her.

"There you are!" Kiira growled buzzing down from the sky to chase us.

"There it is!" I pointed at a small cabin.

Cerea charged in and we trapped Kiira in the room. It was a steam house from the hot springs we found the other week, since Killer Bees don't like heat I knew we could sweat the girl out this way.

I heard a thump and opened the door to find the poor girl sweating and panting, her top open to show her soft breasts.

"Wow…that's hot."

"So…hot." Kiira whined "You…bitch."

"Wow you're bigger than I would have guessed." I poked her breasts "Soft too."

"S-Stop!" she blushed.

"I can't help it you just look too sexy." I kissed her neck "You look pent up, let me help."

"HMM!" she buzzed a bit as I rubbed her thighs and made her spread her legs "Don't-OHH!"

She moaned when I pushed into her a bit, her walls spreading just a bit.

"This is…nice." She moaned as I started thrusting.

"Yeah it is, now why are you here?" I asked still fucking her while interrogating her.

"Revenge…on…Rachnera!" she screamed in pleasure.

"Oh she lives with me, she likes stuff like this too." I smirked "You're a danger species right…hmm, don't worry we'll figure all this out but first."

"HMM!" she buzzed as I licked her sweet breasts.

"Let's finish up here." I said.

"Y-yes!" she moaned "Harder Drone harder!"

 _Hey I'm not a drone._

I thrusted into the bee girl, her soft parts jiggling slowly as I began to prepare for climax, her body vibrating with pleasure as I pumped into her.

"UGH!" I groaned busting inside her, Kiira buzzing louder as she shivered with orgasmic bliss.

"Good, that's one Danger girl down, two more to deal with." I smiled "Hope it's as fun to tame the other two as it was you."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Pick Up- Chapter 45**

 **Till Next Time!**


	49. Chapter 49: Dungeon World Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

We dropped Kiira off to Mom, I told her to get Kiira the right paprework to live here and then she could stay with me, but Kiira warned us that there were still two very, legitimately, dangerous monster girls that were brought here with her. I was happy to have Kiira around, apparently she and Rachnera go a ways back so that should be good to have someone like her around…I hope.

"You have nothing to fear from these Danger Species Mistress." Cerea said as we walked home "I shall protect you!"

"Okay." I laughed "But we're home so chill out okay. Hmm."

I looked at the air around the front door, it looked…shiny and had a funky sweet smell to it.

"It's probably Miia's latest attempt at cooking." Cerea suggested "That's probably more dangerous than any Danger Species."

"Yep." I laughed opening the door "We're back-GAH! My house!"

The inside of my house, well wasn't the inside of my house. It looked like some sort of medieval dungeon or fantasy.

"Why is my house a dungeon?!"

"Mistress what is this?" Cerea walked up in full plate armor.

"Where'd you get that?!"

"Our castle was transformed into a labyrinth, this must be the work of this dark magicians." She hummed "Fear not I, Centorea will protect my Mistress at all costs."

 _I'm taking crazy pills._

"Wifey~"

 _That voice…_

A little wisp of light fluttered around and landed in my hands, I looked down and saw a little mini Papi.

"Why are you so tiny?!" I yelled.

"Friends are deeper in dungeon." She fluttered off "Let's go."

"Perhaps we should follow her?" Cerea suggested.

"No way." I turned and opened a door "We're getting out of here."

I looked up and saw a big dragon that snorted at me.

"RAAAHH!" It screeched.

 ***SLAM***

I closed the door "Let's follow Papi, but if she says Hey listen on time!"

* * *

 **Later**

We followed the sprite fairy Papi deeper into the dungeon and thankfully didn't run into anyone strange again, for a while at least. Papi led us to a cell like area where Miia was dressed like a princess, no crown though.

"My hero." She smiled "You came to rescue me?"

"Miia what are you doing?" I sighed.

"I am Princess Miia of the Lamia kingdom, I was captured by an evil king and now I'm being held hostage in this dungeon!" she sighed "Now carry me back to the castle my hero!"

"There door's open." I pulled on the bars "Now was Miia the friend you were talking about?"

"She lives here." Papi said "She's a monster that ambushes heroes."

"I do not!" Miia yelled.

"Adventurer avoid that vile beast." Adult Kii walked out.

"Great Fairy Kii!" Papi fluttered around her.

"I'm not a beast!" Miia snapped more.

"Come Hero." Kii rubbed her breasts "You can restore your vitality at my magic fountain."

"Uhh…I haven't taken any damage so…" I looked at the nectar drooling out her nipples "Normally I'd be game for this but I need to fix this first so, maybe come see me later."

We followed Papi again and ran across Lala who was pretty much the same as always, then we found Rachnera working in a black market with Lilith and Oct.

"Howdy Stranger." Oct slithered over and opened her coat to show me both her naked body and the wares on her coat "What are you buying?"

"Umm nothing." I blushed as she sighed and closed her coat before Lilith ran passed.

"Hey little Imp twerp stock those shelves already." Oct said.

"I'm not an Imp!" Lilith fluttered her wings.

"So noisy." Rachnera skittered out "Oh you made it. You sure get caught up in things Honey."

"A Spider Merchant." Cerea said "Show us your wares."

"I just showed you mine!" Oct yelled.

"Yes and you had some very nice…wares." I said.

"Rachnera what are you doing in a dungeon like this, how'd you even get back from the forest so fast?" I asked.

"Ah so that's how they see it." She hummed "Even without a mask you seem half there…here."

She handed me a veil "Leave the house, then put that on and come back inside okay."

Just like that she vanished leaving me alone in a hallway.

"Lady!"

"Oh sounds like Suu. I hope she's a fairy or something like Papi" I nodded "GAH!"

She was not, she was a giant slime blob that we had to escape, fortunately I found a water bath and since Suu's afraid of water she left us alone, but I was dragged under.

"Miss!" Mero smiled pulling me up in a different room.

"What the…where is this?" I asked.

"Under the house, apparently my mother had this room put in for me during renovations." Mero smiled.

"People are messing with my house…" I sighed "Wait what happened to the dungeon?"

"I feel like I've done something embarrassing." Cerea blushed.

"Mero what happened here?" I asked.

"Let me explain." she nodded "Papi met someone wandering around outside the house and brought her inside, an Extra Species I've never seen before. Then this strange creature blasted spores all over, since I use my gills to breathe I was relatively unaffected, the same can't be said for everyone else. I believe everyone is under some sort of hypnosis like effect and thinks they are in a magical dungeon."

"That does seem like what they said." I nodded "But what about that dragon?"

"I wager that was Draco." Mero told me "And since you were in the effect of the spores you saw her as a giant beast like she thinks she is. We're fortunate most of the girls were out today, I shudder to imagine what might happen had Tio and Kinu been home."

"My house would be rubble." I sighed "But wait what time is it?"

"Shortly around 3:45." Mero looked at a clock.

"Crap!" I yelled "MON get off work at Six! If they get home and Zombina is here we're all screwed! Wait where's Cici?"

"She went to a convention." She told me "She'll be back late."

"Wow how convenient." I nodded "Still we need to deal with this in the next two hours."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest more ideas for the dungeon next chapter.**

 **Pick Up Point- CH 46**

 **Till Next Time!**


	50. Chapter 50: Flush

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Desirae's POV**

"BAH!" I surfaced from Mero's pool with a bandana over my mouth.

"It seems we're alone for now." Cerea popped up next to me "Are you alright Mistress?"

"ACK!" I coughed pulling at the mask "IT's to wet and heavy, can't breathe!"

"Remain calm if you remove the mask you'll be caught in the hallucination again." She warned.

"Well, the house looks normal again." I floated in the water "Now let's take care of this but without knowing who or where the extra species causing this is it will be hard. I tried calling the MON Squad but they didn't pick up, we have to solve this before they get home from work."

"I can lock the door from here." Mero took out a tablet "But they all have house keys so it won't do much. Same goes for the alarm system."

"How much shit did your Mom install in my house?!" I yelled!

"If we had some sort of air purifier." Cerea said.

"Why would they install that?" I sighed.

"Actually~" Mero laughed "We have a purifier, humidifier, dehumidifier, aroma diffuser-"

"Please stop." I cut her off.

"Okay, but none of those will matter without dealing with the source of these spores." Mero added.

"We need a secret weapon to take it out." Cerea nodded "If only-."

"Well Actually~" Mero laughed again.

"What don't you have?!" I yelled.

"There is a last-ditch effort." Mero said "But it would be best not to use that."

"I think we need to find the cause and talk to them." I said "With Rachnera's mask I'll be okay."

 _How'd she know we were coming back to the house though…she knew about Kiira as well, is she hiding something from me?_

"Alright, let's get going." I hopped out of the pool "Coming Cerea?"

"Well…you see…" she mumbled "I'm a bit…soaked."

"Whoa." My eyes went wide as I saw her shirt stuck to her breasts, her nipples erect from the cold water, since her shirt was white it had also turned mostly transparent "Well…I mean it's not like I haven't seen them before but if it's that big of a deal I'll go on alone."

I shook my hair dry and headed out into the hallway alone.

"Hello?" I opened a door.

Inside were the others, Miia and Lala were playing video games like a duel while Papi wanted to play too.

"Okay then." I closed the door on the hypnotized girls and went back to looking.

"Whoa!" I gasped opening the bathroom door and seeing a plume of spores.

I managed too look passed them all and saw a large mushroom the size of a small girl there, everything under the cap wrapped in a cloak.

 _Well I've made it this far…_

"Ngo…" the mushroom hummed.

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"I'm Kino, Kino the Matango." She said.

"Oh um, hello." I smiled "Why are you spreading spores?"

"I can't help it." She pouted a bit "Papi invited me inside and when I got inside they just…happen."

She took off her cloak to show her body was naturally covered by some frills that looked almost bikini like.

I sat down next to the girl and she pulled her knees up to her chest. She was a small thin girl, large mushroom head, seaweed like hair, flat chest, perky rear, feet that were almost hoof like, she was a cute little thing.

"Once my spores start I can't control them." She frowned "If I go outside they'd go all over town, so I'm stuck here now."

"I see…that sucks." I laughed to try and cheer her up a bit.

"I'm sorry." She frowned "I don't know how to apologize."

"It's not a big deal, you feel bad so everyone will get over it." I said even though she was depressed.

"I just, feel so bad." She sniffled as more spores leaked out of her cap.

"Because of how my body works I'm labeled a danger species, but I really wanted to see this place, I didn't want to give up." She sobbed "So I made a deal with that Broker…I just wanted to make friends. I would never have come if I know it would do this!"

"Oh my god you're adorable!" I hugged her tightly "Sides you said Papi invited you here right, so you made a friend, good job all your work paid off."

"T-Thank you." She blushed.

"So uhh, what do we do about those hallucinations?" I asked.

"I…I can't do anything." She frowned.

"Put you make these spores, right?" I asked.

"Can you control the air you exhale?" she asked.

"I see the point." I nodded "Crap…"

"Mistress I've got it!" Cerea trotted in with a garbage bag that was kicking around "I was drying my clothes when Suu accosted me, I managed to capture her, we can use Mero's device now!"

"I see, are you okay with water?" I asked Kino.

"I like damp places." She blinked her eyes which had crosshair star like irises.

"Okay let's do it then!" I called Mero "Go!"

"Okay." She told me "Good luck!"

Mero did…something and the house started to rumble and suddenly vents in the walls opened up and water began flooding in.

"GURGEL!" I flailed around in an attempt to swim.

A few moments later the water drained, the spores having washed away.

"Are you alright Miss?" Mero wheeled herself in.

"PFFT!" I spit out water "Just great…I hope my stuffs not busted."

"The furniture was treated with water repellent." Mero said.

"What didn't your mother do?!" I yelled.

"The others seem to have returned to normal." Mero smiled.

"Except this one." Cerea held up the bag with Suu in it, the slime shaking around.

"Let's just put her in a jar till she mellows out." I told her.

"Baby!" Miia hugged me "What happened?"

"Stuff." I sighed.

"I'm really sorry." Kino frowned.

"Don't worry about it." I patted her cap.

"HA!" she gasped "P-Please don't that's very sensitive."

"Hehehe." I lifted her up in a hug "You are adorable, say how'd you end up wandering around outside?"

"The Broker who brought me here…it was part of our deal." She said "Instead of money he wanted me to walk around your house-HA!"

I rubbed her thin legs and then lifted her up and put her on my shoulders like a little kid and a piggy back ride.

"So, isn't there one more Danger Species left?" I looked up.

"She's a…scary person." Kino shivered.

"AHH!" I heard yelling from outside.

I went out the door and when I looked up there was a woman with long thin wings carrying Zombina and biting her neck.

"A…vampire." I squinted.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **More Next Time for sure, it's just that there wasn't enough time to do a scene with Kino given the way the story transitions right to the Vampire stuff. Although I'm thinking of maybe having Kino be less of a sexual interest and more of a fun little sis type, IDK.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
